Ulquiorra's Angel --OLD VERSION--
by ChieLuvsBleach
Summary: What happens when you're a lonely Shinigami wandering Hollow-filled streets at night? You get kidnapped by the Arrancar, that's what. Now in Las Noches, Chikara Konoe has to work out a way to escape without being killed. But does she really want to leave? -OLD VERSION-
1. Prologue

First, before this starts, I just wanna say...

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. AT ALL. But I do own both Chikara Konoe and this story.

Happy reading!

* * *

><p>I stared off into the distance, planning my trip home inside my head so I could absent-mindedly let my feet do the walking without getting lost again.<p>

"I wonder if I should return to the Soul Society or Urahara's tonight?" I asked myself quietly.

Shrugging, I continued the walk, my footsteps being the only thing to break the eerie silence.

It wasn't long before I paused in my tracks and asked out loud, "Who are you?" I could sense a spiritual pressure only very slightly, but enough to know that someone was there.

"Who are you?" I repeated, turning around to face where I was guessing the enemy stood.

I searched my pockets for a soul candy but failed to find any. Damnit.

Quaking with fear now that I had no defence, I repeated the question again, "Who are you?" Unfortunately, the fear made an appearance in my tone. Great, now I sound weak.

Chills ran down my spine as I felt a cold breath on my neck and a slight chuckle came with it. I thrust my fist recklessly towards the target. It had hit nothing. Maybe this was just my imagination? No, no... Seika's the one always daydreaming and imagining things, not me!

Waiting, I remained still. The cold breath returned, as did the laughter. Terrified, I still stood in place.

I looked around slowly and suspiciously, suddenly a voice spoke up, "Grimmjow, you have messed around with her long enough. We must bring her to Aizen-sama immediately."

"Fine..." another voice sighed.

The two revealed themselves; The first one had pale skin with raven black, fairly short, messy hair, and half of a horned helmet covering the left side of his head. His eyes were an amazing, vivid shade of green. Another detail I noticed was the green lines under his eyes running down his cheeks; it made it look as if he was crying. His clothes were similar to that of a Soul Reaper's, but white with a different top. His hands were casually concealed in his pockets as he stepped up to me along with his friend.

The second one had blue hair spiked back, with a couple strands hanging down over his face. Piercing blue eyes and some sort of... Teeth, on the right side of his jaw. His clothes also resembled a Soul Reaper's uniform, though the jacket was entirely different; it was quite short and open, revealing his muscular body and... Wait, Hollow hole?

"W-who are you..?" I asked, terrified. They were Arrancar. And there's two of them. TWO. I could probably take one, but TWO? Yup, I'm a goner.

"I am Ulquiorra Cifer," the pale one answered. Damn. That's gonna be interesting for me to pronounce.

"And I'm Grimmjow Jaggerjack, bitch," the other replied. What an ass.

"And you are trash. You are coming to Hueco Mundo with us, Aizen-sama requests your presence," the pale one continued. Wait, Aizen? You mean that Superman-wannabe and traitor to the Soul Society? Wonderful...

"Okay, one, I'm NOT trash. Two, I don't wanna see Aizen. Three, bye bye!" I waved before I dashed off. I'm naturally a really fast runner, whether I'm my spirit form or gigai, it doesn't matter. I'm either as good as or better than Yoruichi-san and I have the energy of a hyper Yachiru, so I have nothing to worry about. Or so I thought...

I ran for barely five seconds before I found myself being picked up by the ass-ancar. He threw me over his shoulder casually as the other one lifted a hand out of his trouser-pocket and created a black portal leading to Aizen-knows-where.

"Let me go, LET ME GO!" I screamed, banging loudly on Grimmjow's back.

"Shut up, woman!" he snapped angrily.

Honestly, I couldn't be bothered to do this for the next half hour. I calmed down and waited as we entered the portal.

It was a few simple minutes before we reached a large room containing a long table and around ten seats surrounding it. Each seat but two had an Arrancar seated comfortably in it. There were three others in front of them, two being very familiar faces.

Let's see here... Yay, Gin's here! And I have no clue who the black dude is, but honestly, I couldn't give a damn. So the one in the middle must be Aizen.. How cute! Aizen's got himself a little posse!

"We have brought you the woman, Aizen-sama," the pale one said, bowing down respectfully to his leader.

"Well done, Ulquiorra," Aizen smirked.

"Where can I put this piece of shit?" Grimmjow asked rudely. I thrust my knee into his stomach violently. His grin faded and he flashed me a disgusted look.

"Oh, get over it," I smirked quietly to myself, just until he dropped me on the hard, marble floor. I groaned as I stood up and ran over to the Emo Boy.

"Why'd you get these freaks to kidnap me? I don't want anything to do with you or your stupid army!" I stated. Unless that anything means being the one to kill you, hehehe. That'd be nice. "I want to go home!"

"Chika, Chika, Chika... Calm down... The reason you are here is because my faithful scientist has been doing some research, and states that you would be exceedingly powerful as an Arrancar. You cannot go home, you are going to help me whether you like it or not," Aizen explained casually.

"But-"

"Do not argue with Aizen-sama, he will kill you," Emo Boy interrupted. I kept my mouth shut from that point on, knowing my arguments would be completely useless against freaking God.

"Thank you, Ulquiorra," Aizen smiled victoriously. "Let us begin."


	2. Chapter One: Your Fraccion

It's been a little while now...

Where am I?

I don't know.

How long have I been here?

I also don't know.

Who am I, anyway?

Pft, how am I meant to know?

Do I actually remember ANYTHING?

Seriously, anything.

From my age to my Zanpakuto.

Hey, I have a Zanpakuto?

What is that, anyway?

Okay. Let's start again. From the beginning..

Firstly, what's the last thing I remember?

Uhm... Let's see here... I remember seeing that Emo Boy, he sort of... His hand... He jabbed it into me...Then I felt a shooting pain coming from my chest and running through my body as he withdrew it.

Secondly, what's my name, age, and occupation?

Uhm... Think hard, think hard... Chikara Konoe! Aged... Fifteen, in human years. Occupation... Third seat in Hitsugaya's squad as a substitute Soul Reaper. No, I did not steal my powers from some other suicidal bastard, I actually worked for them myself.

Thirdly, what happened?

I opened my eyes slowly and looked around... It felt like ages... I barely remember anything except seeing millions of Hollows and eating my way through them as a Hollow myself.

Strangely enough, my body was normal. Nothing ne- wait... If I was a Hollow, and my body is normal, I'm probably an Arrancar now... Oh damn.

I lifted myself up into a sitting position and glanced around briefly. I'm sitting on a bed... That feels like a rock. So is it a bed, or a rock? NOT THE POINT, FOCUS, CHIE! I slapped my forehead with my hand. That felt awkward.

I looked at my hand to check if anything was wrong with it. Nope, all normal. I felt around my forehead. It seems I have a new accessory. Fantastic. I'll have to check a mirro- how convenient!

Just across from the bed was a mirror. I stood up and strode to the mirror to examine my new accessory. A small circlet hidden under my fringe. How pretty!

Although I felt normal, I didn't hesitate to check if I was. Hm, same fair skin and almost abnormally thin body build. Same long, dark brown, curly hair that cascaded half way down my back. But the thing I was worried about the most- phew, my amazing aquamarine eyes were still there.

After the worry about my appearance, I just realised I was wearing nothing but underwear, so I head to the wardrobe. I opened the doors wide to examine the contents. So many different options...

In the end I had picked out a school-girl style skirt with a strapless top and knee-high boots. For extra accessories - because otherwise the outfit would be incredibly boring - I added a small cropped jacket with very short sleeves and these really long fingerless gloves that reached from about three quarters up my arm down to my fingers, all in white, with a very simple black belt.

I sauntered towards the mirror after putting the clothing items on, admiring my beauty. Suddenly, my door creaked open.

"Ah, you're finally awake." My head whipped towards the source of the sound.

A man with pink hair and glasses entered the room, "Oh, and kudos to you for getting yourself dressed aswell."

"What do you mean, "kudos for getting yourself dressed"?" I folded my arms grouchily and narrowed my eyes towards him.

"...Nevermind. Aizen-sama requests your presence," he said.

"I'm an Arrancar now, what more does he want from me?" I whined. He rolled his eyes and walked out. I tried flashstepping after him, but something felt wrong about it.

"What's wrong with my flashstep?" I asked the pink-haired Arrancar.

"You are an Arrancar. You do not use "flashstep" anymore, but sonido. They are very similar techniques, allowing the user to travel to different places more swiftly," he explained.

"Okay... Well, since I'm gonna be here until I think of a scheme to get out, and right now my brain isn't working properly, what's your name?" I asked as we walked through the many, never-ending, plain white halls.

"Szayel Aporro Granz, I am the Octava Espada," he answered without hesitation.

"Oh, okay... I'm Chikara Konoe, and I haven't got a clue what an Espada is. So where am I?"

"You're in Las Noches, in Hueco Mundo. And the Espada are the ten best Arrancar, hand-picked by Aizen-sama himself."

"How long have I been here?"

"Not that long. You advanced quite quickly as a Hollow."

After that was answered, we walked in total silence for a few moments. I broke it with another one of my questions. "What's a Zanpakuto?"

"A Zanpakuto is a sword used to seal away an Arrancar's power. A Ressureccion restores an Arrancar to its true form, it will usually transform their body into a Hollow-like form, allowing them to use all of their abilities freely. This form usually reflects what the Arrancar looked like as a Hollow, although to highly varying degrees, resulting in significantly various increases in speed, strength, stamina, durability and spiritual power, as well as allowing access to both more powerful variations of previous techniques and completely new abilities. Some Arrancar even gain new weapons as part of their released form," he explained, I stared off into the distance whilst trying to decipher what he just said.

Okay. So basically. Your Zanpakuto is where your powers are sealed, and when you release them you get a new form and more power. Yup. Sounds about right. Wonder what mine is... I'm curious. I honestly can't remember anything about my time as a Hollow. I vaguely remember eating other Hollows, but other than that, not a clue.

We soon arrived at the meeting room, where Aizen sat all king-like on his throne with Gin and the black dude by each side. Grimmjow stood before him.

I sighed heavily as I entered with Szayel. I don't want to see that freaking God again. And the other people here don't seem so nice... Except for Szayel and Gin. Gin's been my friend since the Soul Society, and Szayel's explained quite a lot to me.

We walked towards Superman, I kept my pace as slow as possible to lengthen the time it took to reach him.

Szayel took his seat at the table with what I'm assuming are the other Espada. I glanced over there briefly; Don't know, don't know, don't know... oh damnit it's the emo dude... Don't know... Empty seat... Don't know, Szayel, don't know and don't wanna know.

I focused my attention back on Aizen.

"Now take your seat... You had better be thankful that I didn't punish you... This time, Grimmjow," Aizen said.

"Heya Aizen," I crossed my arms across my chest and grinned devilishly in attempt to scare him. It scares most people in the Soul Society, because it often means I'm plotting. I'm not that bad, I just enjoy pranks... Though, occasionally, they do tend to spiral out of control into something way bigger and badder than what I had originally expected...

"Good morning, Chika. You've been asleep for quite a while," Aizen said gleefully. Not the reaction I'd expected.

"What happened?" I asked, glancing at Grimmjow. He snarled at me as he took his seat.

"He went to the World of the Living without permission and three of his five Fraccion lay dead. But this time, I have decided to let him go for his incompetence. Now, Chika, Szayel has informed me of how powerful you are, and..." After that, everything just sorta turned to blah blah blah blah blah blah.

"Just get to the point, you ass," I muttered under my breath. I really, REALLY hate Aizen right now... I don't think it's possible for me to hate him any more than I already do. All my training as a Soul Reaper was for nothing...

"Anyway. Let me get to the point."

Yay!

"I've called you here to be assigned as a Fraccion to one of my dear Espada," he announced with pride. "Now which one of you would like to take her?"

...It's official, I hate him even more.

"Pft! She's a stinkin' WOMAN! She doesn't belong here, she belongs dead!" the oversized spoon yelled. Right now I wanna slap him so hard his face will be deformed. PERMANENTLY.

"There's no chance I'm taking that little bitch," Ass-ancar stated. I'll get him later.

"Trash," Emo Dude said.

"I wouldn't mind," Szayel said. I wouldn't have minded either, until I learned his dirty little secret.

"You experiment on and eat your Fraccion," the black girl said.

"But I'd be nicer to her! I'd only experiment eight hours a day and-"

"She won' be Szayel's Fraccion, 'cuz if she's half as powaful as Szayel said she was, we don' wan' her gettin' eaten now, do we?" Gin said with his usual 'creepy' smile still pasted on his face. Really, I don't see what's so scary about it.

"Don't I get a say in this?" I questioned. Although Szayel was apparently a cannibal AND a mad scientist, I still think he was the best option... Which is kinda scary.

"I'll take her," the black girl announced. Now I don't know a thing about her, but I know enough to know that she's probably one of the nicer ones or she would've let me be eaten by Szayel.

"No, no.. Ya've already got three Fraccion, Halibel. What 'bout ya, Ulquiorra?" Gin asked.

"She is trash," was the emo's reply.

"What makes me so trashy, then?" I sonido'd onto the table right in front of him, so close that our noses were touching, bright blue eyes gazing into emerald green ones.

"...Trash." WHAT KIND OF RESPONSE IS THAT?

"Trash," I muttered, backing up and turning away. I purposely muttered it loud enough for him to hear.

"Trash."

"Trash."

"Trash."

"Trashier trash."

"Trashiest trash."

"Trash King."

"Trash Queen."

"God of all trash."

"...Trash." Hehe. It seems I've won.

"It's settled! Chikara Konoe shall now become Ulquiorra's first Fraccion," Aizen announced happily.

"What?" we said in unison. Damnit. I swear, I hate him even more than humanly possible. He should watch his back, 'cause I shall have my revenge! 


	3. Chapter Two: Welcome

I can't believe I got stuck with him, I thought to myself, death-glaring at Aizen. If death glares could actually cause deaths, he'd have been dead when I came here. Yes, I hate him so much that I could kill HIM. AIZEN. HIM. WITH A SIMPLE DEATH GLARE. HIM. AIZEN. DEATH GLARE.

"Stop glarin' at Aizen-sama like that, Chie-chan. Yer scarin' me," Gin said, faking a frightened shiver.

"Heh, I'd be attacking Aizen with death glares too if I got assigned as Ulquiorra's Fraccion," Grimmjow announced carelessly.

I sonido'd off of the table to the door and sauntered out without a care in the world.

"Chika! CHIKA!" Aizen yelled, I ignored. "Get back here now, Chika!"

I raised my hand and threw my middle finger up in the sky in response to his calls. I don't care if he kills me, I'd rather be dead than living here with these nutjobs.

I heard several loud gasps coming from the room as I walked away, though I'm positive that Gin, the Ass-ancar and the giant spoon all congratulated me under the gasps.

"Gin! Get her back here!" Aizen commanded.

"Why me, Aizen-sama?" he asked, faking the sadness in his tone. "Besides, I though' she was Ulquiorra's responsability?"

"Oh, you're right. Ulqui- where'd he go?" Aizen was interrupted as he looked over to Ulki... Ulquo... Ul- shove that. The emo boy's chair. Hang on, let me rephrase that; the emo boy's EMPTY chair. Yeah.

I sonido'd around corners randomly, with no clue where I was going. Hn, my sonido felt faster than it was before, and I was one of the fastest in Soul Society history. Teehee.

Right, concentrate Chie. I got an Espada on my trail. I can't let him catch me.

I ran around the corners at random... Now, I don't know where I am, but I'm positive I was here before!

I ran for a good few minutes before convincing myself it was safe enough to stop and take a break. Man, was I wrong.

The moment I stopped running I felt myself being picked up and - once AGAIN! - being thrown over someone's shoulder.

"Seriously? Is it THAT hard to think of a more original way to carry someone instead of repeating the same move over and over again?" I demanded an answer with the tone of my voice.

"Apparently so."

"It is useless for you to attempt escape, we will just capture you over and over again," Emo Boy said.

"Quite full of yourself, aren't ya?" I snickered, awaiting his response.

"I am above you and you shall listen to me, so don't _you_ get too full of _yourself_," he stated. I hate being his Fraccion already.

Hm. It's silent. Too silent. Must break silence. "So... Uhm... What Espada are you?"

"Cuatro Espada."

"That's nice.."

Awkward silence. Slow walking.

Walk faster please. Much as I hate Aizen, you're walking way too slowly. It's also way too quiet. I'd rather be hating on Aizen or rearranging the spoon's face right now. So either start a conversation, or learn to use sonido, damnit!

Silence...

More silence...

Even more silence...

DAMNIT!

Oh, we're here. Yes!

"Well done, Ulquiorra!" Aizen congratulated the Emospada as he brought me into the room. "Now, how can we punish her...?"

"Awh, Aizen-sama. Lighten up! She doesn't like new places tha' much, she was very cold t' us when she entered tha Soul Society too, rememba'? N' not 'cuz Cap'n Kuchiki was raisin' her! She jus' needs some time!" Gin said in attempt to change Aizen's mind.

"Well... I suppose you're right, Gin..." Aizen sighed. I'm actually quite surprised Gin stood up for me, I thought he was meant to be a bad guy? Maybe not.

"That is not justice!" the black dude yelled, opposed to Aizen's decision.

"If you wanted justice, then why'd you join the bad guys?" Gin and I muttered simultaneously. Hehehe, we think so alike sometimes.

"I'm in a pretty good mood today, so I'll let you off this time. But if you attempt to run away again, you may not be so lucky," Aizen said. "Ulquiorra! Take her to her room. This meeting is over."

"Yes, Aizen-sama." And without further hesitation, I was being carried off to my room. Sarcastic yay...

Silence...

More silence...

Even more silence...

Aizen did give you a voice, right? USE IT DAMNIT!

Long, white, winding hallways...

Long, white, never-ending, winding hallways...

Sonido please!

Can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I actually might've been better off as a Fraccion to that ass, Grimmjow.

"We're here," the Emospada said before letting me down gently.

You know, I'd kinda expected him to lazily drop me like that asshole.

"...Thanks," I murmured as he strode away. He turned his head back towards me and nodded once before continuing on his way.

I shut the door behind me after entering the large, plain room. What do I do now? I thought as I lay down on my bed.

Sigh.

Sigh, bored.

Sigh, boreder.

The hell? Is that even a word?

"Knock, knock, knock!"

Reluctantly I got off my bed and opened the door, with a simple, "What do you want?"

"Hey bitch. So you're Ulqui-kun's new Fraccion, eh?" a girl with black hair in very long pigtails asked, pushing her way in with her blonde friend following closely behind. I don't trust them. Then again, I don't trust anyone here...

"That's right..." I peered at the girls suspiciously. "What does it have to do with you?"

"Nothing, nothing... Just stay away from him. If I catch you two up to anything that could jeopardize our relationship, I will not be pleased," the black-haired girl spoke in a threatening tone.

"Fine, I don't really care about him anyways. Well, regardless of whether or not it's alright with you, I'm gonna go find Gin," I said, speed-walking towards the door. Sooner I get away from them, the better.

As I head out the door, a certain blue-haired Arrancar stood waiting for me. What does he want?...

"Hey, Emo Bitch's Bitch, your stupid 'Ulquiorra-sama' has been given a mission so you've gotta come train with me. Aizen's orders," he said, slinging me over his shoulder... Again.

"Do I have toooo?" I said in the whiniest voice I could manage.

"I already said, Aizen's stupid orders! Get that through your fucking skull, bitch!"

I decided to keep quiet after his rude response. But then a question popped into my head.

"What about my Zanpakuto? I don't have one yet," I asked.

"'Cause Aizen hasn't given it to you for some stupid reason," he answered.

The rest of our journey was silent, until he brought me to a large, white room, with two other people.

He dropped me on the floor and walked out, "Have fun."


	4. Chapter Three: Secret Revealed

Once the door slammed shut I muttered, "I wanna kill him!" which earned me stares from the two others in the room. "Uh, hi," I waved nervously.

One had long blonde hair, which reminded me of Captain Kuchiki's style...

Whereas the other had short dirty blonde hair and a large helmet, half of it wrapped in bandages. Another noticeable part of his appearance was his odd teeth.

"A girl?" the second one laughed.

"Yeah, why? What's wrong with being a girl?" I asked, offended.

"They're weak!" I twitched at his comment.

"Mmh, do not judge your opponents before you fight them, they may surprise you..." I smirked. I still remember most of my training from when I was a Soul Reaper.

"Oh, it's on!" he grinned widely, showing even more of his deformed teeth.

He leapt for me and instantly attempted to stab his hand through my chest. I leaned out to the left and dodged it easily.

He continued to try, though his efforts were useless. I sonido'd directly behind him and forced my knee up into his private area sharply, his hands shooting there swiftly.

"Goddamnit, girl!" he managed to groan.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," I shrugged, turning to leave.

I suddenly paused, feeling his warm breath on my neck, his sword rested just under my chin.

"Now, now, brother, don't you think that's a little too far? You wouldn't want to kill off Aizen-sama's little princess before we even discover what she's capable of, would you?" the blond inquired.

"She kicked me in the family jewels - of course I do!" He brought his sword a little closer.

I backed away a little, though since he was directly behind me, I couldn't get too far.

I raised a hand to his blade and bravely and quickly pushed it away, sonidoing to escape from his grasp completely.

He went for me again, this time, sword in hand. He hit continuously, but none of his strikes caused any damage to my body.

That wouldn't stop him though.

He tried one last time and got exactly what he wanted; blood.

My hand began bleeding as I blocked his attack.

"Your hierro breaks!" he chuckled quietly, thankfully too quiet for the blond to hear. My aquamarine eyes widened, gripping the blade, causing my hand to bleed more as I pulled it away from him, his shock made it pretty easy. I kicked him in the abdomen, he let go of his sword to clutch his stomach in pain.

I'm assuming hierro was the reason his attacks had no effect, so I can't have anyone knowing it breaks.

Especially not him.

I took his blade in my other hand by the hilt and sonido'd past him with the blade held out to the side. It slashed through his skin easily.

He gripped his side tightly in pain, the blood seeping through the wound and onto the floor.

I sonido'd behind him and drove the sword through his back. The blood gushed out as he fell to the floor.

The life left his eyes.

He was dead.

"... Shit," the blond muttered as he stared at his dead partner. "For a girl, you are an excellent fighter. Are you Grimmjow-sama's new Fraccion or...?"

"Uhm, thanks, and I'm the Emo Boy's new Fraccion. Chikara Konoe, and your name is?" I asked, smiling.

"Ah, I'm Yylfordt Granz, and that one you just killed was D-Roy..." he replied... Granz... Granz... Szayel Aporro Granz!

"So you're related to Szayel?"

"Yes, in fact, he's my little bro," he smiled.

"Okay... Well, it was nice meeting you, now I'm gonna go find Gin or something... Bye bye!" I waved cheerfully.

I opened the door and exited the room, wandering through the halls at random.

The halls were very long and plain, so many ways to go, and every one looked the same.

I wonder where Gin and Szayel are... Hang on, I forgot. I can hunt them down by their spiritual pressure! I am so stupid sometimes.

"HEYA!" a small - yet very loud - girly voice shouted.

"Hn? Hi," I smiled. She had short slightly green-blonde hair with a pink eye; the other was covered with her mask; a helmet with two large horns, the left one looking as if it had been cut off.

"I haven't seen you here before," she said suspiciously.

"I'm Chikara Konoe, the Emospada's new Fraccion."

"Oh, I'm Lilinette Gingerbuck. Why are you here?"

"I'm looking for Gin and Szayel... Do you like pranks?" I questioned hopefully. She looked like the prankster type.

"Sure! They're fun. I'll help you find Gin and Szayel!" she said cheerfully as she lead me through the long halls.

Hm, might as well entertain myself before I figure out some plan to escape. Chie's Super Secret Prankster Squad, here I come!


	5. Chapter Four: Chie's SSPrankster Squad!

She dashed through the halls so damn fast! I had to cut corners to keep up! But I'm exhausted, maybe that's why I'm running so slow, or this would be a breeze.

"Here we are!" she cheered.

I stopped for a moment to catch my breath as she opened the door to some sort of weird laboratory.

The pink-haired scientist took a brief moment away from his work as the door slammed open.

"HEYA PINKY!" Lilinette shouted at the top of her voice, causing him to jump slightly.

"Hello, Lilinette... What is she doing here?" he said, eyeing me suspiciously.

I didn't hesitate to march over there and slap him as hard as I could. A light 'TWACK!' could be heard as the palm of my hand made contact with his face.

He lifted his hand to his cheek and held it in agony, "What was that for?"

"If you never told Aizen how powerful I'd be as an Arrancar I'd never be here! I don't want more power, I wanted to be a Soul Reaper! Bastard!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry, okay?" he apologised. "Now, what do you want?" he said, desperate to change the topic.

"We came to ask if you enjoy pranks." I'm not gonna beat around the bush, I'm just gonna be straight-forward and get to it.

"Pranks...?"

"Playing jokes on other people to annoy them," Lilinette and I said simultaneously.

"Ah, yes. As a matter of fact, I do."

Grins spread across both mine and Lilinette's faces as those words entered our ears.

"Go find Gin," I whispered to Lilinette. She nodded quickly and dashed through the halls to find him.

"What pranks have you always wanted to pull but didn't have the chance to?" I asked him.

"Many."

"Liiike?"

"Many."

"Just tell me!" I pouted.

"You'll find out." I groaned in frustration at his response.

Tick, tock...

Tick, tock...

Tick, tock...

Lilinette IS coming back right?

Szayel, taaalk...

"So... How are you?" I asked, trying to break the irritating silence.

"Good, good.." he replied.

He only brought back the silence! Damnit!

* * *

><p>"I can't find Gin!" Lilinette yelled as she sped through the door. "I checked everywhere he could possibly be!"<p>

"Awh, well... We can do it without him," I shrugged. "So who's our first target?"

"Hm... Nnoitra! He was mean to me again!" Lilinette exclaimed joyfully, obviously excited that we could possibly get revenge on him. "We could get him for starters!"

"Who's Nnoitra?" I said it in such a way that it sounded like Annoy-tera, hehe.

"The Quinta Espada, he looks like a spoon, he's so mean!" she frowned, upset.

"Ohh Spoony-spada. Got it. Szayel, you have any ideas?"

"Well... Not really, no."

We sat in silence for a few moments, until one of us had an idea...

"I GOT IT!" I burst out. They both looked at me expectingly, waiting to hear what I 'got'.

"Well... What if..." I spoke my idea, going through all the details to make sure I didn't miss anything, a big smile of achievement on my face.

Szayel and Lilinette looked at eachother in disbelief before turning back to me with wide grins.

"You're a genius," they said in unison.

* * *

><p>We were completely prepared. Our plans had been worked out perfectly and everything.<p>

"...Right?" I questioned, just to be sure.

"Mhm," they both nodded in agreement.

"And if he's in there, I kick his ass and run for it, right?" I asked, slightly less enthusiastic.

"Exactly."

"Okay then.. Let's go!"

Lilinette and I grabbed the needed items that Szayel had conveniently found lying around and dashed for the door.

I pulled the door open in a rush, almost bumping into a familiar figure as we ran out.

"HEYA GIN!" Lilinette shouted excitedly.

"GIN!" I exclaimed happily, dropping the things I was carrying and crushing him in a tight hug.

"Heya, Chie-chan! An' Lilinette," he said gleefully. Well, was there any day that he WASN'T happy?

Szayel coughed, as if to say, "Forgetting someone?"

"Pinky-kun, ya didn' say hi, so ya don' get a hi," Gin chuckled lightly. "Chie-chan, could ya please le'go of me now?"

I smiled as I released him from the deadly squeeze.

"Hey, Gin..."

"Yes, Chie-chan?"

"A few minutes ago, Lilinette was looking for you. Why couldn't she find you then?" I asked suspiciously.

"'Cause, I was lookin' for Nnoitra, who I though' jus' happened ta' be in his room, an' tha' place is a mess! I spen' foreva' lookin' for him!" he sighed in despair.

"Oh, I never check Spoon-kun's room, it's scary in there," Lilinette said, shivering in fright.

"Mhm! N' then I foun' out he wasn' in there afta' all!" Gin frowned. I guess it must've been really, REALLY bad in there, because Gin NEVER frowns.

"Gin, wanna join our pranking team?" I asked, hope glistening in my aquamarine eyes.

"Actually, I came ta' tell ya, Aizen-sama's holdin' a meetin' soon, prob'ly ta' find out if ya like tea, or somethin' silly." My smile faded. "...But tha's in an hour still, so I guess I could give ya a hand."

A large grin replaced the frown on my face.

"Have ya got a plan already?" he questioned.

"Yup! It's perfect!" I exclaimed with pride.

"What is it then?" he asked.

"Nnoitra's the target," I said, again making 'Nnoitra' sound like Annoy-tera.

* * *

><p>"...Genius, no?" I added after quickly explaining our little plan.<p>

"Yes, but won' he know t'was us?" Gin asked.

"I doubt it... Nnoitra isn't really the most intelligent," Szayel said.

"But, I wanna add somethin', so we'll needa change some stuff.." Gin put his finger to his chin, pondering for a moment.

* * *

><p>We were prepared - again. Our plans were better than perfect. Well, they had been reinforced by both a scientist and the King of All Pranks.<p>

We set on our way to Nnoitra's room, carrying all the essential items to make one of the best pranks EVER.

* * *

><p>We made our way to the stupid Spoony-spada's room swiftly, no distractions in our path made the journey even easier, despite everything we were carrying.<p>

Oh yeah, might I just add, the group now consists of Gin, Lilinette and me, as we left Szayel to do some... Redecorating, in the other halls of Las Noches.

I giggled as I ran, "I can't wait! His reaction will be priceless!"

"I know! It's so exciting!" Lilinette added.

"He'll be in fer a shock when he nex' entas' tha' shitho' he calls a room!" Gin grinned even wider! (If actually possible)

It didn't take more than a second for Gin to gently break the tight lock with Shinso, his faithful Zanpakuto.

Now, I only caught a slight glimpse, but the sight as the door opened was horrifying, so Gin quickly shut us out whilst he hid the scary objects lying carelessly across the room.

A few minutes later, when I once again pretended to check my imaginary watch on my wrist, the door flew open and Gin popped his head out.

"Tha' wa' scary!" he shuddered. "But it's okay now!"

The floor was now clean, but the wardrobe was bursting. Better not open it.

* * *

><p>A short while later, everything was prepared. We exited the room swiftly and started giggling frantically on our trip back to Szayel's lab.<p>

We only ran through a hall or two before catching sight of a giant, blinding yellow message. We burst out laughing instantly!

"Hahaha, we've really gotta get back to Szayel's before we're caught," I giggled.

"Hahahaha, I agree," Lilinette laughed.

We recollected ourselves and continued dashing through the white maze, giggling at the yellow messages painted on the walls as we passed by.

We bashed through the door and fell in a heap on the poor scientist.

"AGH!" he yelled as we each fell on him.

"Oopsy daisy," I smiled. "Well, we did it!"

"That's nice, get off of me," he said, almost nonchalantly.

Lilinette got off of me who got off of Gin who got off of Szayel who got off of... The floor... Who got off of... Nothing. IT'S A DAMN FLOOR!

"An' we saw ya did yer job too, Pinky!" Gin sniggered at the memories of the hilarious yellow messages. "Oh shi'!"

"What?" we all asked simultaneously.

"THA MEETIN'!"

Oh shit.

"We gotta get moving!" Lilinette said enthusiastically. "Wait, am I even invited?"

"Y'are now!" Gin answered.

"This way, come!" Szayel shouted.

We darted out the door and sonido'd towards the meeting room. I really hope we're not late.


	6. Chapter Five: The Meeting

It wasn't long before we arrived at the meeting, panting, sweating, and late. Not fashionably late, properly late-late.

"Good evening, Gin, Szayel, Lilinette, Chika," Aizen smiled at our arrival. That smile soon turned into a frown with a glare as he added, "You're late."

"We didn' mean t' be, Aizen-sama. It's like this... I wen' t' inform everyone of tha' meetin', then I couldn' fin' Chie-chan n' so I wen' t' Szayel t' tell him 'bout tha' meetin' too, an' t' ask if he seen Chie-chan, but he didn'. So we spen' a lotta time searchin' n' searchin' 'til we found her with Lilinette, an' then Lilinette wanted in, so I invited her along too! Tha' more, tha' merrier, right, Aizen-sama?" Gin explained. Wow... He's a very good liar. And all the pieces in his lie fit so perfectly. I do run off a lot when I'm in a new place, force of habit. I get attached to things - and places - too easily sometimes. And Lilinette is just the sort of person I'd go to for some fun now that I know her, plus Szayel was the perfect person to ask to help find me because, aside from Gin, Szayel's probably done a lot of research on me so he probably knows a lot about me. Gin's a freakin' genius.

"That makes sense..." Aizen said. "Well, take a seat. We have some very important topics to discuss."

Gin wandered over to his seat next to Aizen, whilst Szayel lead Lilinette and I to the other Espada. Lilinette instantly took the seat next to the sleepy fella, Szayel chose his usual one, leaving me with a seat in between the Trash King and Spoon-face. Crap.

Reluctantly, I was about to take my seat when - PLOP! That damn Spoon magically grew arms - or he had them all along and I didn't notice, because spoons aren't usually meant to have arms - and pulled my chair out just as I was about to seat myself, so I landed on the cold, hard floor with a small plop.

The people surrounding me, especially that asshole Grimmjow and the Spoon-faced nightmare, but excluding the little emo and the black dude, who's blind so he obviously couldn't see what happened there, burst into a fit of laughter.

I would normally blush in embarrassment and run away from the scene, but not this time. I stood up quickly, turning to face the spoon. I am now really, REALLY pissed. My hand was pushed out in front of me, some sort of golden magic gathering into it. I don't know what this is, but somehow, I know what to do with it.

"You stupid spoon-faced asshole..." I muttered, releasing the golden glow that had accumulated in my hand. All the laughter in the room ceased as the golden shine made contact with the spoon's face, severely burning it.

After that, I pulled my chair underneath me as I sat down, then resting my arms on the table and sighing deeply as everyone else stared at me, wide-eyed in shock.

The Spoony-spada was twitching in pain from the little explosion. I don't think I did that much damage, only a few burns.

"...It looks like you've discovered how to use your cero properly," Szayel said, quite shocked at first, but that expression was replaced with a grin.

"...YOU... STUPID... LITTLE... FU-"

"Now, now, Nnoitra, there is no need for that sort of language," Aizen said, I saw a slight smirk appear on his face. He was obviously amused by my actions aswell.

"I BET IT'S YOU! YOU GAY FUCKING FRUIT! YOU TOLD HER TO DO THAT TO ME, DIDN'T YOU?" the spoon yelled loudly, aiming the accusations at Szayel.

"Actually, you pushed her into doing it yourself. And if you're looking for a relationship, you're going to have to look elsewhere; I cannot help you, for I am not gay," he responded with a sly smirk, which only pissed Nnoitra off further.

It wasn't long before Aizen was rubbing his temples to prevent an oncoming headache, courtesy of the spoon and the scientist.

"Stop this nonsense!" he demanded.

They glanced up to their Lord briefly before Nnoitra resumed the argument with, "Fuck you."

"Being a dick won't make yours any bigger," Szayel retorted.

"At least I have one!" he countered.

Gasps filled the room, only making Spoon-face's smug smirk even bigger.

"Well then, if you would like to keep it I suggest you shut the fuck up." Szayel finished.

"...Okay, what just happened?" I turned to face my 'master' for an answer.

"Nnoitra-trash had a trashy argument with the pink trash, accusing him of commanding you to cero him like that, then about the pink trash's sexual orientation. Nnoitra-trash then commented about the pink trash's lack of a... Body part. After a threat from the pink trash, concerning Nnoitra-trash's... Parts, the trashy ruckus had ended," he explained. That's a lot of trash.

"Ohh... Okay... Oh, and why couldn't you 'train' me today?"

"Aizen-sama had sent me on a mission, I have only just returned." So Grimmjow wasn't lying...

"Are you finished?" Aizen said, with his hand on his forehead supporting his head as he leant with his elbow on the arm of his throne. "Good. Now let's get down to business... Gin, go and tell those little Arrancar to make some tea."

"Yes, Aizen-sama," Gin said, wandering off to get the disgusting drink made. I've never liked tea or coffee. I love coke, orange drinks and soda. Mmm. Orange soda. I could really go for one right now.

Hey wait, didn't Captain Kuchiki say once you're a Hollow or Shinigami, you can't remember your past life? Then how do I remember my favourite drink?... Or my name?... Or my age and ex-occupation?... Or remembering that you're not meant to remember?...

...Eh, I'll investigate later.

I've always had quirks, this is probably no different.

Gin soon returned with a couple of small Arrancar following, each carrying two cups of tea. They split up in different directions and served the tea to each member at the Espada table - including me, and also to Aizen and his posse.

I stared at it blankly, placing both hands on my lap before asking, "...What is this?"

"It's tea..." my 'master' replied, picking his cup up and gently bringing it to his lips, taking a small sip.

I glanced back at the tea in front of me briefly, then back at him, "Doesn't look like it."

"Well it is."

"Aizen?" I looked up to the Superman-wannabe sitting on his throne.

"Yes?" he replied, bringing his tea closer to his lips for another sip.

"What's this?" I said, lifting a hand from my lap and pointing down at the tea.

"It's tea..." Aizen answered, a bit confused, taking another sip from his.

"How can it be?" I questioned, dropping my hand back down onto my lap.

"What do you mean...?" he squinted at me suspiciously.

"Well, we're kinda in the middle of the desert... Where there is no water... And if I'm not mistaken... You need water to make tea... So what's in there instead?" I should probably duck down and wait for the massive spit-fest.

"Do you really want to know?" Aizen smirked.

"Yes and no."

"Pick one."

"...Yes." Like I'm gonna drink the stuff anyways. This'll only affect them, so I'm good.

Aizen peered over to Szayel, as if to ask him to answer the question.

"Well..." Szayel began his explanation, and within those three seconds, the other Espada's eyes widened to at least the size of dinner plates and, as expected, took a spit-take. Thankfully, I had ducked down before they did, so they were covered in tea whilst I was fine! Muwahahahaha!

"...Okay, let's try this again tomorrow. Dismissed." 


	7. Chapter Six: The Prank

**(A/N: OKAY PEOPLE! This is a special chapter done in Nnoitra's POV! Yeah! Nnoitra's POV!)**

Fucking bitch, I thought as I left the meeting room, rubbing the burns and the tea that rest on my face from that little shit Whatsherface.

I'm gonna need a fucking shower. Either that or I'll stink of burnt fucking... Something... For a few pissing weeks 'til I can outstink it with something else.

I choose option two.

Now I'm gonna go read hentai manga 'til I find something else to do...

...Who am I, that gay fag Szayel? No fucking way. I'm going to watch hentai instead, on that fancy machine thing that Szayel built.

But before that, what's this...?

"What... The fuck?" I muttered, peering at a message written in bright yellow on the wall. "Mah... Spoon... Is too... Big... Signed... Nnoitra... THE FUCK?"

"Nnoitra-sama, did you write that?" Tesla asked.

"NO! YOU RETARDED IDIOT!" I shouted. "Wait... Did YOU?"

"Of course not, Nnoitra-sama! I would never do something so disrespectful!" Yeah right, stupid fag.

I walked a few more steps before discovering a new message, written still in bright yellow, but a bit neater.

"I can be your fork. -Tesla"

"TESLA!"

"Yes, Nnoitra-sa- oh... I DIDN'T WRITE THAT I SWEAR!" he said, probably scared out of his mind.

I made a grimace at the writing on the wall, continuing to my room with that gay Fraccion of mine following. I was desperately trying to keep my anger under control. Aizen wasn't impressed when I destroyed Las Noches last time I got pissed.

On my way to my room I crossed paths with Ulquiorra's Bitch.

"Hey, Spoony-spada!" she said cheerfully. Little bitch. She probably did this!

"Little shit, YOU DID THIS, DIDN'T YOU?" I jabbed an accusing finger at her then the message written conveniently on the wall next to us.

"Did what? Oh, I see you did some artwork with that Tesla dude, hey?" she giggled. I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL HER! I JUST KNOW SHE DID IT!

"NO! WE DIDN'T! IT WAS YOU! I KNOW IT!"

"Nnoitra-sama, please don't jump to conclusions so quickly..." Tesla protested. I whipped my head around and shot a death glare at him. "S-sorry, I'm sorry, Nnoitra-sama!"

I flashed a final glare at her before stomping off towards my room.

I faintly heard her conversing with my Fraccion as I walked away from the scene. Curious of what they were saying, I snuck back.

"Hey, how comes you're so much different from your 'Nnoitra-sama'? I mean, you're polite, nice, good looking... You're everything he's not." Dumb bitch. I'm good looking!

"I don't know... Aizen-sama is strange when it comes to giving out Fraccion. He seems to give everyone a Fraccion that completely contradicts them... Take you and Ulquiorra, for example; you're naive, cheery and playful whilst he's... Ulquiorra."

"Hm, you're right. Bye bye!" I heard some footsteps going one way and the others coming towards me. I bet my stalker is coming back to follow me again.

* * *

><p>I swear, these halls are so ridiculously freaking long. One day, I'm gonna do the remodelling myself if Aizen doesn't bother. Knock down a wall here and there. Yeah. Maybe Grimmjow could help and stop being so fucking useless for a change.<p>

"...Nnoitra-sama, would you like me to get you anything?" Tesla said.

"Yeah, the bitch responsible for this. I'm gonna seriously fuck them up," I replied. I'm serious, and he knows it.

"Oh..uhm.." he fiddled with his fingers, "isn't that a little, harsh? All they did was paint disturbing messages.."

"I KNEW IT! YOU'RE WITH THEM!"

"No, Nnoitra-sama, I would never do anything like this, especially to you!" he said worriedly. I still don't believe that weird queer...

* * *

><p>Dumb faggot, can't even make conversation within like, twenty whole minutes!<p>

Huh?

What the...?

"DO NOT ENTER"

"But it's my room!" I accidentally spoke out loud.

"What's wrong, Nnoitra-sama?" Tesla asked. Is he blind? "Oh..." No, he's just stupid.

"Well, screw that," I said, pushing the door open as I strolled in. I'm positive I locked it...

A wave of shock came over me as a bucket fell onto my head, spilling the contents all over me... Which just happened to be tuna and pink shiny stuff in a bucket of glue.

Well, at least I outstunk the fucking burnt smell.

Right in front of me, I spotted a sign.

"Don't say we didn't warn you." Fuuuuuuuck...

"I'll just be leaving now... Bye, Nnoitra-sama..." Tesla sonido'd away before I could object.

I heaved out a sigh, pulling the bucket off of my head and throwing it to the ground.

The hell? The bastards decorated my room too!

"I LOVE UNICORNS!"

And,

"WOMEN RULE!"

We're scribbled over the walls, along with a bunch of other stuff I could barely understand. Plus a load of crappy pictures that look somewhat like bunnies.

Suddenly, a ringing noise began.

Fuck, just what I need. ANOTHER thing to irritate me.

I followed it around, trying to find the source of the annoying sound.

This is gonna take fucking for- wait, there it is...

I took Santa Teresa to it straight after the discovery. That'll stop it.

Ah, silence.

Brrrring! Brrrrring!

SHIT! Another one?

I hunted around for this one for freaking forever, too.

A few minutes later, I had found and eliminated that one too.

I had just sat down to relax...

BRRRRRRINGGGGG!

ANOTHER ONE?

* * *

><p>"That's GOT to be all of them!"<p>

I finally heaved out a sigh, glancing around the room incase there was one I missed.

Shit, this room is a fucking mess!

Well, at least I know I got all of those little bastards.

...What's that?

I caught sight of something pink lying untouched on my now broken bed. I strolled over to it curiously. I can't believe I missed it! It's hideous!

I peered at the pink, fluffy book suspiciously. Hm, must belong to Szayel. Only he'd have a pink book in Las Noches. I picked it up and read the words slowly.

"Diary... Of... Nnoitra? I don't have a diary!" I yelled angrily.

Well, I could bring it to Aizen as proof that Szayel was fucking about in my room.

Yeah, sounds like a plan!

I strode out of my room with the fluffy book in hand, heading towards Aizen's throne room.

Szayel's going to get into so much trouble!


	8. Chapter Seven: The Results

**(A/N: Back to Chie-chan's POV!)**

We - Szayel, Lilinette and I - peered around the wall, careful not to be caught. Gin was inside with Aizen.

"Aizen-sama! Someone's invaded my room! And I found THIS lying on my bed!" a very fishy-smelling Spoony-spada yelled, covered in pink sparkles and holding up a pink, fluffy book.

Aizen held in the laughter that was about to leave his mouth. Gin let a small chuckle escape before noticing the terrible stench, he scrunched his nose and spoke, "Ya smell awful, Nnoitra-kun."

"Because some little fucking twat-"

"Nnoitra, there is no need for that kind of language."

"YES THERE FUCKING IS!" Nnoitra shouted in defiance, "SOME LITTLE FUCKER PUT A BUCKET OF TUNA AND SPARKLY THINGS ABOVE MY DOOR SO I SMELL LIKE SHIT, LOOK LIKE SHIT AND THE MESSAGES ON THE WALLS HAVE TURNED MY REPUTATION TO SHIT! AND APPARENTLY I HAVE A FUCKING DIARY!" He waved his hands around frantically as he yelled. Finishing his argument, he threw the diary at Aizen, where it hit him in the face.

The Superman-wannabe remained stern as the book made contact with his face, whilst we were all both shocked and supressing giggles whilst watching the scene.

He picked the book up after it ended its journey on his lap, flicking through the pages until he found something particularly interesting...

"Nnoitra, what is this?" he said, a faint, but noticeable, blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"What?" Spoon-face said.

Superman read out loud some of what was written inside the book before adding, "...Nnoitra... Are you... Okay?"

"I DIDN'T WRITE THAT! I DON'T LOVE YOU! IF ANYTHING, I FUCKING HATE YOUR GUTS!" he shrieked, hiding the embarrassment that so badly wished to show itself. I could tell.

Aizen ignored his rude remark, focused on the book. Meanwhile, we were trying our best to hold in the giggles.

The Spoon stomped out of the room, and in a wave of fury, drew his Zanpakuto and swung it brutally at the wall as he exited the room. The wall crumbled and collapsed, leaving part of the throne room quite badly damaged.

"NNOITRA!" Aizen called.

He paused, turned, and marched back miserably. Thankfully, not noticing us as he re-entered the throne room.

"What?" he muttered.

"You are no longer deserving of the position of Quinta Espada." His eyes... Uhm, eye... widened to at least the size of mars. Ours did too.

"What?" we all simultaneously whisper-shouted.

"This prank has gone a little too far, don't you think?" Szayel asked. Lilinette and I nodded, but still didn't want to interfere.

"Why?" he asked, stunned.

"Because, you're rude, disobedient, you wreck my walls and you have strange feelings towards me. I think that's reason enough," Aizen replied. "Ulquiorra?"

Conveniently, the emo was just around the corner. He sonido'd to us, either ignoring us or not noticing us at all and strolled towards Aizen with his hands concealed in his pockets. "Yes, Aizen-sama?"

"How strong is your Fraccion?" he asked.

"Aizen-sama, she has only been here a day. She is not strong enough and I have not had enough time to make her stronger, please forgive me," he said, bowing down to his precious 'Aizen-sama.'

"Well, thanks for the support, 'master.'" I grumbled.

"Well, we need someone to replace Nnoitra as Quinta.."

"HEEEEEY, GI- err, BOYFRIEND!" a seemingly gender-confused idiot waltzed into the room.

"On second thought, she was smart enough to make Nnoitra lose it in the first place. I think she is eligible for the position," he changed his opinion almost instantly once he caught sight of that... Thing.

"Yes!" I whisper-shouted cheerfully.

"What?" Szayel said, the sudden shock causing his legs to fail and leading him to fall onto Lilinette and I. We had tumbled perfectly into Aizen's view. Shit.

Well, he's Aizen, he probably knew...

Speaking of knowing, how did Ulquiorra know we did it? Hm, never mind. Don't wanna know.

"Hey, Aizen-sama," we said in unison, lifting our hands up lazily to wave.

I attempted to push myself up, though it was in vain.

"Get off me, you idiot!" I groaned at Szayel, who almost instantly pushed off after that.

Once he was up, I got up, followed by Lilinette, who was unfortunately at the bottom of the pile.

We turned around slowly, about to sonido away from the scene when Aizen said, "Wait."

We stopped as if someone had taken a remote to us and pressed the pause button.

"What's the plan?" I asked.

"Well, we could see what he has to say, or we could run," Szayel suggested.

"We were spying, we played a badass prank... Those are good enough reasons to run," I said.

"I agree, run," Lilinette said. I nodded and we sonido'd away.

BANG!

Oh crap...

What I bang in- oh, no...

I glanced up at my master briefly before running to catch up with the others, though before I had a chance, he grabbed a hold of my wrist, quite tightly too.

I attempted to escape his iron grasp, but it was impossible. I sighed and let myself be dragged on the floor until we reached our destination and he pulled me into a standing position, still refusing to release me.

Nnoitra shot me a glare and the...thingy, smiled and waved. I stared blankly at the both of them.

"Chikara Konoe.." Aizen began.

* * *

><p>In my mind, I was screaming, "YESSS!"<p>

"She doesn't even have a weapon!" the Spoony-thingy notified Aizen in quite a loud way.

"Ah, yes... Gin, Ulquiorra. Gather the Espada for a meeting in five minutes," Aizen commanded.

They nodded and exited the room, leaving me with the Spoon, Superman, Black Dude and the Thingy. Shit.

We stood in silence, a few groans coming from 'the rejected.'

"Nnoitra, you may leave," Superman said, waving a hand dismissively at him. "Chika, Luppi, come." Aizen stood up and stepped down the long staircase leading to the floor.

Once he had reached the ground - which took a considerably large amount of time - the Emo and had Gin returned.

"It has been done, Aizen-sama," the Emo said, followed by a respectful bow.

"Well done, Ulquiorra, Gin... Let us leave."


	9. Chapter Eight: Fight For Fifth

"So, I assume you've all met the newest addition to our army, Chika Konoe, yes?" Aizen asked, turning around to face the Arrancar behind him. He got mixed responses; some would nod, whilst others were shaking their heads in confusion.

"Yes, Aizen-sama, we have. Now, may I ask why we are here?" Szayel questioned.

I glanced around just briefly; we were in the sandy white deserts of Hueco Mundo. I didn't remember coming here though... Maybe I struggled to the point of someone knocking me out and carrying me here... It would explain my slight headache.

"Because, to decide the new Quinta Espada, I have come to the conclusion that they should fight for their position," Superman nodded. "And I do not fancy having more of Las Noches destroyed, hence why I chose the desert for this battle."

"Ah..." Szayel murmured.

"Very smart, Aizen-sama," Gin praised. "But how d' ya know tha' they are of equal streng' ta' Nnoitra-kun?"

"Luppi's spiritual pressure is almost equal to his. Not quite there yet, but almost. His Ressureccion is powerful too. Whereas she, Szayel described her to be quite powerful; this will tell us just how powerful."

They nodded.

"So when do I get to fight her?" Thingy asked impatiently.

"Calm down, Luppi," Aizen said. "I must explain the rules first.

"One, there will be no help from other Arrancar. This is a battle between them and them only.

"Two, there will be no killing, Luppi. You two are both valuable Arrancar... Well, one of them is... We don't want you getting killed now, do we?" A few enthusiastic 'yes's and reluctant 'no's came from the Arrancar that had crowded behind Aizen.

"What about my weapon?" I asked.

"Ah, yes..."

A sword, no longer than a katana, materialised in Aizen's hands, it's sheathe was black and it's hilt was gorgeous, golden, almost angelic. Some of the gold nearest to the blade's beginning strayed from the hilt and formed short swirls, making it even more beautiful.

He presented it to me with pride, "I would have given it to you sooner, but both Gin and Szayel had informed me of your destructiveness, and I already have Grimmjow and Nnoitra to destroy Las Noches, I didn't exactly need a third. But I think you're ready for it now. Good luck."

Aizen.

Wished me.

Good luck.

...What?

I accepted my Zanpakuto and thanked him, slipping it into my belt comfortably.

"Can I fight her now?" Thingy whined like the little brat he probably is.

Aizen nodded in agreement, "Let the battle begin!"

Luppi drew his sword slowly.

"You know, because I'm such a nice person, I shall make your defeat quick and painless," he smirked.

"If you're gonna defeat me using a sword, wouldn't that be painful?" I asked quizzically.

"I suppose you're right. Oh well! It'll be painless for me, at least," he said.

He gave a chuckle and a short 'bye bye' before lunging at me with his sword. Prepared, I ducked down and dodged it, swiping my leg underneath his in an attempt to trip him. He avoided it by sonidoing away at the last moment. I held my hand out in front of me, the golden stuff accumulating there swiftly. I released it, aimed at him. It reached him successfully, but barely left a scratch. I must be too tired to do much damage.

"What was _that?_" he laughed.

I snarled irritably at him, sonidoing over and punching him violently in the nose. He was so caught up in laughing at me that he was too late to react.

He groaned, holding his now-bloody nose. He swung his blade at me again. This time, I dodged each of his tries effortlessly. He tried again, and again, each time speeding up quite a bit. It was still quite easy to avoid them.

A couple of times, the blade scraped along my skin, leaving small scratches.

I sonido'd behind him, but he expected it this time, so he began slashing his sword that way instead.

I started getting tired from moving around so much so quickly, panting as I continued to make the moves. He noticed my energy draining, keeping with the same strategy of attempting to cut me by moving quickly as my exhaustion grew.

I stopped dodging, my vision moved to the sand, my energy too little to keep my head up. Subconsciously, I raised my hand to block his incoming strike.

As his sword came into contact with my hand, blood dripped down the blade. Just as expected.

I looked up, catching a glimpse of his stunned expression before focusing on my hand.

"That strike was much weaker than my others... How could that one draw blood if the others didn't?" he whispered.

Digging out some unknown strength from somewhere, my neutral expression turned to a bloodlust grin as I grasped hold of the blade and pulled it towards me, causing him to fall forward along with it. Our grips on the weapon held him on his feet. Making the most of his doubled-over position, I kicked him in the private area, causing him to fall to the ground and lose hold of his blade.

"Y'see, I can't tell you that. If I did, I'd be in trouble," my grin grew wider.

I tossed the blade into the air and caught it by the hilt in my right hand, pointing it at his face.

"Give up?" I asked.

"Hell no!" he replied, sonidoing to steal his sword back; he was successful.

I wasn't ready. He dashed in front of me, slashing across my chest with the sharp weapon, ripping my clothes and allowing the blood to seep through. I clutched my chest tightly.

"Strangle, Trepadora," he said.

When I looked back at him, he had eight legs spreading from his back and his mask had grown around his face.

One of his tentacles lashed towards me. I used my remaining energy to jump on top of it and backflip a short way away.

Another two tentacles followed the previous one. I dodged the first one, but that only pushed me into the path of the second one. It wrapped around me tightly, so tight I'm not sure if I can breathe.

"How disappointing..." he said as he dragged me closer. "I would've expected you to put up more of a fight. But I was wrong. Oh well! Let's see how nice your face looks filled with holes!"

He held another tentacle quite a way above me, pointing towards my face. Spikes emerged from the end. I'm screwed.

"Holes are hollow so how can they be full?" I asked with that smartass grin on my face.

"Then your face will be empty with holes!"

"Yeah, filled with makes more sense," I shrugged.

"Just shut up!" He launched his spiked tentacle at me at full force. Before it reached me it... paused...?

"Oh, Luppi!" someone sang cheerfully. "Remembaa'! Ya can't kill her!"

"I know that! I'm just going to... Uhh... Permanently silence her...?" he said.

"That's still the same as killi-OW!" I struggled to stay awake and alive as his grip on me tightened.

The tentacle above me charged down again, the spikes pointing out and ready to attack my beautiful face.

I shut my eyes tightly.

I can't watch.

...Oh, who am I kidding? Of course I can! Some sorta miracle is bound to happen!

My eyes flew open to see Luppi's spiked tentacle flying over me, whilst the one holding me released - they've been cut.

"Halt!" Aizen commanded.

"What's tha' matter, Aizen-sama?" Gin asked worriedly.

"Luppi's tentacles... They were cut. Who did it? I thought I said no interfering!" he demanded an answer. The Arrancar behind him kept silent. "Fine then, don't tell me. But I will find out. You two may continue."

I escaped from the tentacle and drew my sword. I swear, it's so beautiful... I wish I knew its calling...

More of his tentacles lashed towards me, I cut them easily with my new blade.

But alas, I became too tired to continue.

The tentacles shot out of his back and targeted me, all coming at once. I barely have any energy left for sonido. I did my best though, sonidoing back a few feet. I held up sword up defensively to protect me from harm; it didn't work too well. Two of the tentacles reached me, knocking me back a few more feet and ripping both my outfit and my skin a little more.

He noticed that I had dodged them once the dust in the air cleared.

He launched another attack at me, my energy was spent so I couldn't avoid it. The tentacles crashed into me. Luppi gave a grin as he reverted back to his normal Arrancar state.

My vision blurred, pain ran through every inch of my body as I screamed.

I caught a glimpse of my master as I fell forward to the sand.


	10. Chapter Nine: Trash

**(A/N: ANOTHER SPECIAL CHAPPY HERE! ULQUIORRA'S POV!)**

The battle was won; by Luppi.

I stared at my Fraccion, disappointed. The blood streamed down her from the cuts created in her skin. She screamed.

I thought she would be stronger.

She collapsed. I sonido'd to catch her, arriving just in time to keep her from falling into the once-white sands.

"I won!" Luppi cheered. Trash. There is nothing to get excited about.

I picked her up with one arm under her legs, the other under her upper body and stood patiently, awaiting Aizen-sama's orders.

"That was...interesting.." Aizen-sama muttered.

"Nawh, Chie-chan lost!" Gin frowned. How rare.

I looked nonchalantly to Luppi; otherwise known as the gender-confused trash prancing around in all of his trashy glory.

"We should probably take her back to Las Noches... Like, now," Szayel-trash stated, worry in his tone.

I nodded and glanced over to Luppi a final time, hoping that somebody would just dispose of that trash already.

My wish had come true.

Nnoitra-trash's Santa Teresa came out of nowhere and into Luppi-trash's arm. Blood gushed everywhere as Luppi-trash was rendered useless.

Aizen-sama blinked, stunned. "Nnoitra. Espada. Meeting."

I gazed blankly at him before sonidoing to Las Noches with my near-dead Fraccion in my arms and my fellow Espada running behind me.

* * *

><p>"May I see my Fraccion now?" I asked the medic in my usual monotone.<p>

Since I had given my Fraccion over to the trashy medic, they hadn't allowed me to see her, as they were 'healing' her... Otherwise known as stripping her and wrapping trashy bandages around the areas needing tending to.

The trashy medic stuttered a little, "B-but, Ulquiorra-san, she still isn't even awake yet!"

"I do not care. As long as that trash is alive, that is all I wish to see," I said, pushing past the trashy medic rudely.

My Fraccion was lying in a white bed, much smaller than the one Aizen-sama had provided me with in my room. Most of her body was wrapped in bandages, leaving only a little bit of skin visible. I could barely see her breathing.

I paced closer to the bed, seating myself softly on the end, staring expressionlessly at her unconscious body.

* * *

><p>I lifted myself from my seated position on the bed, about to exit when I saw her hand twitch. I remained in my place, watching as life came into her otherwise comatose body.<p>

I am shocked. I expected it to be at least a couple of hours before that trash recovered.

Her eyes slowly opened, revealing their bright aquamarine glow.

"Did I win?" she asked. "...I didn't, did I?" she added as she sat up and examined her bandaged body.

I shook my head nonchalantly.

"I... I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment..." she muttered.

"...Trash," I said simply.

"Trash? Really? That's what you say to comfort someone?" I nodded. "I'd probably be better off as Grimmjow's Fraccion," she pouted.

"You probably wouldn't survive being his Fraccion, trash."

"Hmph."

That moment, the Pink-trash and his trashy brother entered the room.

"Hi, Chika , I am pleased to see you're okay," Szayel-trash said.

"Oh yes, I'm covered from head to toe in bandages and I've been out for... Uhm..."

"Twelve minutes," Szayel-trash interrupted.

"Yeah, TWELVE MI-Hey, you counted?" he nodded.

"Your regeneration is unusually fast," Szayel-trash added.

"Well, is that really 'okay' to you? But I do feel much better now so, I suppose it can't be all that bad... Oh, hey Yylfordt," she smiled.

"Hey, Chika, sis," Yylfordt-trash returned her smile.

"You know Yylfordt?" Szayel-trash asked, surprised.

"Aizen-sama sent me on a mission the time I was supposed to teach her, so for that one time, he gave the responsibility to that trash Grimmjow. I am assuming he dropped her in a room with his remaining Fraccion and that is how she met Yylfordt," I explained.

"...Wow, that is spot on! Oh, I also met D-Roy, but then he teased me, and started a fight. He's dead now," she said. The way she did was so cheerful, it is almost frightening.

"Why are you here anyway?"

"'Cause, Aizen-sama mentioned once again that Szayel had said you were powerful, the reason you're here. I assumed you'd be pissed off at him so I came to watch the fireworks," he smirked, receiving a glare from his younger trashy brother.

"Szayel..." she began. I could see her charging a cero, but trying to keep it out of Szayel-trash's line of sight.

"Yes?" he responded.

"Catch," she finished, firing the cero towards him.

He sonido'd out of its path, leaving it to explode the walls behind him.

I am impressed. That cero was far more powerful than the one she fired at Nnoitra-trash the first time.

"Nawh, you missed. Try again, sis, I know you'll get him this time 'round!" Yylfordt encouraged.

Without hesitation, she began charging more ceros.

"Excuse me?" the medic entered the trashy room. "Aizen-sama has called a meeting and requires your presence."

I got up and left without hesitation, but paused outside the doorway.

My Fraccion peered under the covers. "What are we gonna do about clothes? That... Thingy, ruined my other ones and I think I'd be a little uncomfortable walking around like... This."

"I have already thought of that, but since you tried to cero me, I don't think I want to give it to you," Szayel-trash pouted.

"Nawh, please Szayel-kuun? I'm sorry," she pleaded, putting on a sad, pitiful face.

"...Fine..." Szayel-trash gave in after catching a glimpse of her abnormally big eyes, leaving the room for a split second before returning with some sort of white clothes neatly folded in his hands. "I hope they fit."

"What, you giving her some of your old clothes, bro?" Yylfordt-trash chuckled.

"I'm not a girl and I never wore dresses!"

"You sure?" Yylfordt-trash said, eyeing him up and down.

"I'm positive!" he yelled.

"If this argument goes any further, I can promise you both that the last colour you see will be gold," she finished.

"Aizen-sama requests your presence immediately, Szayel-san," the medic repeated.

"Here," he said before leaving.

He exited the room with his brother, though before strolling towards the meeting room, he whispered in my ear: "You had better wait here for her; she is well enough to move, so leave her alone and she'll probably cause a little trouble."

"Why can't you, trash?" I asked.

"She is not my Fraccion," he finished, sonidoing out of sight.

I leant up against the wall, hands in pockets and waiting. I knew that trash was right.

* * *

><p>The door flew open. "Tadaa!" she said cheerfully. She was wearing a white dress, short skirt at the front that became floor-length at the back, and a white jacket, almost exact to mine, but smaller to fit her frame, with knee-high white boots.<p>

"Let's go, we are late to the meeting thanks to you, trash."

"You're welcome!" she smiled cheerfully. "Oh, by the way, I know you did it..."

"Did what?" I questioned curiously.

"You saved me, I know it was you... You cut Luppi's tentacles when I was about to die..." her voice began wavering with thankfulness, but somehow I also found a touch of sadness.

"How could you know that, trash?" I asked. I am quite surprised that she knew that it was me.

"Nobody else would... Szayel's too weak and everyone else either hates me or doesn't know me... It could only be you..."

I paused and turned to face her. Her arms wrapped around me as she engulfed me in a hug.

"Thank you..." I could hear the gratefulness in her fragile voice.

I turned my head away, a slight warmth rushing to my cheeks but my stoic expression still remained. I must uphold my reputation as the emotionless Cuatro Espada.

"...Please let go of me now," I deadpanned.

"Hey, Emo Bitch!" I heard a familiar voice shout.

Grimmjow-trash...


	11. Chapter Ten: Kitsune

**(Once more, we shall return to Chie-chan's POV)**

"Thank you.." I murmured, so much thankfulness in my weak tone.

Heat flooded to my cheeks. I felt a tear or two straying from my eyes, rolling down my already warm cheeks.

Why did I feel like this? People have saved my life many times before, I've never felt like this before. It's... Weird.

I noticed him turn his head away, his emotionless expression still sustained, though.

"...Please let go of me now," he deadpanned.

"Hey, Emo Bitch!" I heard a familiar voice shout. I instantly snapped back into reality and let go, fortunately he didn't see.

"Yes, trash?"

"Aizen's getting pissed that you're not at his stupid meeting. Apparently he's got a little 'surprise' waiting for us when you actually bother arrive," Grimmjow explained.

Without another word, we sonido'd to the meeting room and wandered to our individual seats.

On the way to my seat, I paused at Szayel, who commented on the outfit: "You look really nice, it fits better than I had expected." He smiled.

I returned the smile and hugged him quickly, adding a 'Thanks' and running over to my seat.

See? I don't feel weird when I hug him!

"I apologise for my tardiness, Aizen-sama, but I had to bring my Fraccion, otherwise she would have destroyed Las Noches before this meeting had ended." I waved teasingly as the word 'Fraccion' came up in his sentence.

"I understand, Ulquiorra. Anyway. Today, I have a surprise for you all..."

**(Okay, now, for a short while, we shall switch to Kitsune's POV. This part was written by MiniEvilCatGurl and edited by me)**

I held onto Tia-chan as we wandered through the massive halls, clutching on tighter as we passed through the bright, white halls into the even whiter room.

There were so many people... And they don't look happy to see me..

There's one with blue hair... And an open shirt... Damn... Don't look... An old one. Emo one. A WHAT THE HELL? SHE'S WAVING!... Mental note: stay away from the one with the bright blue eyes.

My eyes swept up and and met the gaze of a man sitting on a throne.

What... Was that?... It felt like... He saw into my soul... That's not right...

"So you're the new arrancar? Interesting... would you like to introduce yourself?" I opened my mouth to swear at him but paused when I noticed Tia-chan's grip tighten a little. I shut my mouth and just nodded.

"My name is Kitsune Inazuma, I was sixteen when I was turned into a Hollow and now I'm here." That was easy... I think... Now everyone's looking at me strangely... Oh well...

"Kit-chan, hmm? Cute name ya got, lit'l one." WHAT THE FUCK! WHEN DID A FOX GET HERE? "Aizen-sama, I'll look afta' tis' one for ya."

Oh hell no! I'm staying with Tia-chan, Apache, Mila Rose and Sung-chan, or Neliel-chan. NOT HIM.

"Are you sure, Gin?" 'Aizen-sama' said. He nodded.

Yay, I'm stuck with the fox-face.

"Tia-chan..." I mumbled.

"Shhh. It's ok, he's a good one." Thanks for support, Tia-chan... not.

I let go of her shirt and walked out with him, looking back a single time to see Neliel and the strange girl smile and give me a thumbs up.

**(Returning to Chie-chan's POV now :D from this point onwards is written by both MiniEvilCatGurl and me)**

I gave her a thumbs up as she exited the room, before slumping back down into my own seat in boredom once she was out of sight.

The room fell into silence, until Aizen spoke, "So. We have a new arrancar. What's everyone's opinion?"

The Spoony-spada answered first: "It's another damn WOMAN!"

"Interesting... she's very young..." the black girl said. She sounded deep in thought.

"She seems nice... I'm gonna go make a friend," I smiled.

I lifted myself from my seat, almost immediately after, I felt a hand grab onto my arm and pull me back down.

"Do not go," my master said.

"Why?" I questioned. He turned his head to face forward and released his grip on my arm without saying a word.

Fine, don't answer me then.

"She's too young... Useless," the old dude muttered.

"I like her!" Lilinette said cheerfully.

"Now, what position should we give her?" Superman asked.

"Should we experiment on her, you know, to see how strong she is?" Szayel questioned.

"No," the black dude replied sternly.

"But then we'll never know how strong she is!" Szayel argued.

"NO!" others protested.

"QUIET! We'll position her as a Fraccion," Aizen announced.

"Whose Fraccion?" I asked excitedly.

"Well," the black dude began, though before he was able to continue, Aizen interrupted him.

"Ulquiorra has you, Nnoitra has Tesla, Tia has three, Szayel... lets not even go there.."

"She's useless," the old dude said.

"Can I have her?" the... Thingy, questioned. I wonder what's beneath that hel- wait, no I don't. Or do I? Nah.

"NO," the black girl answered firmly.

"Grimmjow?" Aizen called.

"No. She's useless and a cat," he declined the offer.

"So are you," the spoon added.

"He is? Awesome..." Hehehe. Now I can manipulate him with catnip and yarn!

"NO!" he shouted.

"Congratulations, Grimmjow. You've got a new fraccion," Aizen announced happily.

"YEAH! Now you can fall in kitty-love and get kitty-married and have kitty-babies!" I cheered.

He stood up and yelled defiantly, "FUCK NO! I REJECT!"

"You dare defy me?" Aizen asked in that scary I'm-The-Freakin-Boss-Around-Here voice.

A burst of reiatsu came from Aizen's direction, Grimmjow froze and sat back down, accepting defeat.

Aizen's smirk returned. "Now, Grimmjow, make your room presentable for our little guest."

"Yes Aizen-sama..." he grumbled as he left the room.

"Is the meeting over?" I asked impatiently.

"Yes. NOW you may go," master said.

I got up from my seat and sonido'd away before anyone could object.

Time to make a new friend!

**(Disclaimer 1: I do not own Bleach.**

**Disclaimer 2: I do not own Kitsune. MiniEvilCatGurl does.**

**Claimer: I DO own Chika Konoe.)**


	12. Chapter Eleven: Titles

**(This will be in Kitsune's POV for a while)**

"So... Your name is Gin, right?" I asked curiously.

"Yep, tha's me name!" he replied cheerfully.

I slowly leaned in closer and whispered, "Where are we going?"

"BOO!" a voice shouted, startling me. "HEYA GINNY!"

"Hey, Chie-chan, meet Kitsune, she's cute," Gin said. I blushed a little bit at his comment.

"Ooh hi," the cheerful girl smiled.

"Hi..." I said.

I wonder where Tia and Neliel are...

"Um... Excuse me Gin, but could you please direct me to Neliel-chan's room?" I asked.

"It's tha'ta way, t'en left, t'en left, t'en right," he replied, pointing as he did so.

"Ok, thank you." And with that I head off towards Neliel's room.

Meanwhile...

**(Okay I wanna try third person for a short while :3)**

"Do you think she'll be alright, Neliel?" Halibel said, worried about her new friend.

"She'll be alright, she's a tough one," Neliel assured her. "We better head back to my room, I arranged to meet her there."

"Fine..." Halibel let out a heavy sigh. "I hope she's ok."

**(YEAH! THREE PARAGRAPH THINGIES IN THIRD PERSON INVOLVING THE THIRD ESPADAS XDDD and now back to Kitsune's POV)**

"He said here... There... Here... There!" I said to myself as I dashed through the plain halls to Neliel's room. I eventually saw her name written on a door in a very fancy manner.

I lifted my fist and knocked softly on the door. The door opened and I was greeted by Neliel-chan's kind smile.

"Hi Kitsune," she said.

"Hey Nel-chan, how was the meeting?" I questioned.

"Hm, it was ok... A bit boring after you left. So, you met Gin?"

"Yes. And no offence, but are his eyes permanently like that? Because he kinda looks like a pedo," I said.

I could see Neliel trying to hold in her laughter at my comment.

"No, it's not like that, he's... Just that way. Oh, um, he's one of the good guys so stay close to him and away from Aizen."

"Really? The pedo's a friend?" I asked, shocked and confused.

The next thing I knew, he was right next to me!

"What pedo?" he questioned with his pedo-like expression still on his face.

"Nothing, Gin-kun," I replied nervously.

"Gin-kun now? My my, a bit too fast don't you think?" he said.

"Gin, what're you implying?" Neliel asked.

"Oh my.. I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY I JUST-"

The bright-eyed girl from before sonido'd next to me and interrupted, "You like him." A sly smirk played on her child-like face.

OH MY AIZEN IT'S HER!

"But wait..." she said as she came to some sort of realisation. "If you like Gin, then you can't fall in kitty-love and get kitty-married and have kitty-babies with Grimmjow!"

AND WHO THE FUCK IS GRIMMJOW?

"Chie-chan, t'is a bit too early, wait a bit," Gin chuckled. "And naw, don't worry, Kitty-chan." He ruffled my hair teasingly.

"Hi... Um, who's Grimmjow?" I asked curiously.

"GRIMMJOW IS YOUR NEW MASTER!" 'Chie-chan' announced cheerfully. "And apparently he's a kitty too."

"...Master? That sounds wrong..." I said.

"Well... I don't know many other words for it unless 'lord' does it for ya," she shrugged.

"That one's the best," I said.

* * *

><p>"Sooooo..." she began.<p>

"Is there anything you guys could tell me 'bout here? And the people?" I questioned.

"I'm still kinda new, too..." Chie said, gazing towards Gin.

"Well, for one 'dere's tha' Primera, Starrky, he's a sleepy one. An' t'en 'dere's Barragan, tha' old grouchy Segunda. Tia Halibel is tha' Tres Espada. An' 'dere's Aizen-sama's lit'l butt-kiss an' Chie-chan's masta', Ulquiorra Cifer, tha' Cuatro. Tha' spoon-faced asshole, Nnoitra Jiruga, is tha' Quinto. Grimmjow Jaggerjack is tha' Sexta an' Kit-chan's 'lord', he's a kitty too. Zommari Le Roux is tha' borin' Septima Espada who's always meditatin'. Szayel Aporro Granz is tha' Octava, an' a scientist. Aaroniero Arru... Arreru... Arrurererie... is tha' Noveno Espada. An' tha' meathead Yammy is tha' Diez Espada. Neliel here is tha' former Tres Espada. If ya need any more info, just ask," Gin smiled.

"Wow... Thanks Gin."

"Gi-in, what does my master liiike?" Chie said in a flirty voice.

"Why would ya wanna know, Chie-chan?" Gin inquired.

"Because, if I get him to like me it'll keep me off of his "Kill-on-sight" list and when I manage to piss off the Spoony-spada again he's stronger than him so I'll be okay!" Smart.

"Tha's a pretty good idea. Well, uhm..." Gin placed a pale finger on his chin as he began wondering.

"He likes tea!" Nel-chan said.

"Oh yeah! Tosen got a new bran' o' tea from tha' World of tha' Living' afta' everyone discova'd 'bout Szayel's druggy-dumpin'. I guess ya coul' try that!" Gin suggested.

"Okie dokie...where's the kitchen or wherever you make the tea?"

"It's tha'ta way, t'en right, left, right, right, left, straight, left, straight, right, right," Gin directed.

"Okay, bye by-oh, hello, Grimmjow.." she smiled, backing away from the taller figure approaching.

Wait...

...GRIMMJOW?

"Right, bitch, let's go." The muscular blue-haired bastard lifted me up, threw me over his shoulder and walked away with me... How rude.

"Have fun!" Gin and Chie waved.

**(Again, some of this was written by MiniEvilCatGurl and edited by me.)**


	13. Chapter Twelve: Tea

**(Kk so I was debating whether to do Nnoitra's POV or Chie's...**

**...**

**... I couldn't decide, so they both won XD first half in Chie's, Nnoitra gets second, then Chie gets the third half! What, there can't be three halves?...okay then, she gets first and third thirds and Nnoitra gets the second. Happy? :P)**

I skipped away as the blue-haired monster carried Kitsune to her DOOM. Hehehe, not really. Doom just sounds cool. I honestly don't know what he's gonna do to her.

So, then again, it could be her doom...

Now... Which way did Gin say? I think it was right, left, right, right, left, straight, left, straight, right, right. Yeah, that sounds right.

So make a right here, left there... Loads more rights and lefts... A couple of straights...

We're here! Yay!

It's awfully plain in here... And in the hallways... And every room I've been in... Aizen's so boring. White, grey, more white, more grey... Blah. It's so dull and uninteresting.

Now, how do I make tea...?

I know that I know, because I remember making it for Kuchiki-taichou and Ukitake-san, and a few times I made it for Toshi-kun too... Mainly to get out of doing the paperwork...

But apparently, it was really nice.

Ooh, I remember now.

I opened random cupboards until I found what I was searching for; tea bags.

Now, I shall get lost in my thoughts whilst absent-mindedly making the drink. I've discovered I do things better when I'm not thinking about them.

So, hm... What can I think of...?

I know! I can think of thinking of something!

... Yeah, that's about as interesting as these walls.

Speak-err, thinking of which, I wonder why Aizen decided to make this whole place white. If Tosen could get a box of tea bags from the World of the Living, it must be really easy to grab a couple buckets of paint.

But he _is_ blind...

I wonder how he knew which tea bags were right? I mean, he couldn't _see_ them...

Hm, someone probably went with him or something.

But, who?

I doubt Aizen would go there himself.

Maybe another Fraccion?

Well, tea's done. Time to deliver it to him.

One slight problem...

...Where is his room?

Oh, haha. I'm so stupid. I can track him by his spiritual pressure!

So it's that'a way.

I fixated my concentration on the tea, careful not to spill it as I brought it to him.

It wasn't unusual that I'd clumsily trip over something whilst holding a mug of tea and spill it over everything. Toshi-kun wasn't happy when I ruined his paperwork numerous times. It never seemed to happen with Ukitake-san though. Only once it happened with Kuchiki-taichou; he was pretty pissed afterwards, so I was extra careful the next time... Especially since I added an extra something to the mix.

I found it kinda funny whenever I pissed him off. So from then on, I put worms in his tea.

Although Toshi-kun would get super-pissed when I ruined his paperwork, it didn't really bother me too much. I know he's my captain and all, but he really didn't scare me...

It was probably his height and his child-like appearance, otherwise maybe I might've found him more intimidating.

Hehe, poor Toshi-kun. So unlucky.

**(Okay, so. I think about now will be a decent time to switch to Nnoitra's POV, don't you?... OH HUSH. I didn't ask for your opinion! Jk, jk. XD anyhow, much as I love you, your bright personality and curious mind, Chie-chan, I must switch to Nnoitra's POV!)**

"What is the plan, Nnoitra-sama?" Dumb asshole, I already explained it several times!

"We follow her until she brings the tea to the Emo Bitch, then we trip her into him and if he doesn't kill her, we will!" I snapped.

"Don't you think that's a little... Harsh, Nnoitra-sama?" he protested. Hell no.

"Fuck no. She's an annoying little bitch that deserves to die!"

"That's quite mean, Nnoitra-sama..." Do I give a shit?

"Would you rather me kill you instead then?" I snarled.

"No, Nnoitra-sama. I am perfectly happy being alive."

"Then shut the fuck up... Asshole." I sonido'd to the next hiding point, keeping her in my sight the whole time.

"I feel like a stalker..." Tesla muttered.

"Just shut up! She's getting suspicious!"

I caught her peering over her shoulder briefly, scanning the area with her annoyingly bright orbs.

She shrugged and moved on.

I followed her cautiously, whilst Tesla lazily followed, muttering under his breathe. Hopefully that little shit will get there soon.

**(*TIMESKIP!* YEEEEAH. Laziness ftw)**

FINALLY.

SHE IS FINALLY FUCKING HERE.

Took her long enough.

She held a closed fist up to the door and knocked nonchalantly. Aizen-sama's little lapdog almost immediately answered with a simple "enter."

She did as told.

Here's my chance!

"Nnoitra-sama, I apologise but I cannot do this," Tesla whispered.

"Get the fuck out of my sight, I don't need you!" I responded, not as quietly as him, but I still wasn't caught.

I peered sneakily around the corner. Long before I began following her I made sure that my spiritual pressure was invisible to prevent her from noticing me.

I swear, his room is so damn plain.

It's just large.

And white.

With a big bed.

Huge, actually.

And a wardrobe.

It's so damn dull.

And there's a stupid table in the dull fucking room.

And a piece of boring paper on the stupid table in the dull fucking room.

And a crappy pen writing on the boring paper on the stupid table in the dull fucking room.

And Aizen's little lapdog holding the crappy pen writing on the boring paper on the stupid table in the dull fucking room.

Stupid fucking Aizen-sama and his stupid fucking colour scheme and his stupid fucking lapdog.

Oh, here we go...

I sonido'd next to her and slid one of my feet swiftly under hers, causing her to lose her balance and topple over.

Before I was noticed I sonido'd out to the doorway again, peering around to examine the results.

Just as planned, the tea spilled all over him... AND his shitty paperwork!

Take that, you little brat.

I waited a while... It looked like she was begging for forgiveness - pathetic - and he was just... Glaring...

Wait, no ceros?

Fuck...

Ulquiorra's gone soft!

**(Back to my little Chie-chan's POV ^^)**

Shit.

Shit shit shit.

I brought the tea carefully to him, and then, BAM! I trip.

Though... It wasn't accidental... Someone tripped me... I felt it.

The tea splashed over him and onto his document aswell. It dripped off of the table and stained the once pure, white floor.

He brought his hand to his face and wiped the tea off calmly... Calmer than I would've expected.

"I-I'm so sorry!" I stuttered.

_Stop panicking, damnit! Okay, you screwed up, but STOP PANICKING! You're just making the situation worse!_ My mind screamed.

Well, okay, I'm right... But if I do act careless and stuff, he'll probably cero me into Skyrim. Because Skyrim's cooler than Oblivion.

I began backing away very, very slowly.

The ice-cold glares he gave me sent shivers down my spine.

"I'm sorry, really, really sorry, Cifer-sama, I didn't mean it, honestly! I was tripped! I swear it! Please forgive me!" Every second I was getting more panicked. This dude could KILL me. The one thing I DIDN'T want.

I turned and ran straight out of the door before he had a chance to say or cero anything.

I'm screwed.

Gotta find Gin.

**(YAY! Sorry for the delays but it's up :P hope you liked. Btw, you still gotta guess her Zanpakuto's name :P also, next few chappies are gonna be filler (otherwise the story would be too short), so suggestions are welcome. REVIEWS MAKE ME SMILE!)**


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Memories

**(I'd recommend listening to Memories by Within Temptation whilst reading this chapter ^^)**

"GIIIIIN!" I screamed, sonidoing through the halls before crashing into the white-haired "creep" I call my friend.

"Chie-chan! What's tha mat'ah?" he asked, concerned.

I wrapped my arms around him tightly in hope that he would protect me. I took in a deep breath before speaking.

"!" I said quickly all in that one breath, before panting madly and squeezing him tighter.

"...What?" he questioned. "Slo' down, Chie-chan."

"I spilt tea over Cifer-sama and now I'm scared that he's gonna kill me but the worse part is, I felt someone trip me so someone else probably thought that Cifer-sama would kill me if I did that which thankfully I escaped before he could and GIN SAVE ME!" I cried.

"Uh, okay... How 'bout I have a li'l conva'sation with 'im?" Gin offered.

"Uhm okay... But how will that help?"

"Trus' me, Chie-chan."

"O-okay..." I released him from my deadly hug and watched him flashstep away.

I'm curious.

I wonder what he'll say.

Hm. Can't hurt to follow him, can it?

Naaah.

I sonido'd after him, following his spiritual pressure closely whilst hiding mine, but still keeping my distance. Soon, I felt it stop moving.

I peered around the corner curiously and listened in on the conversation.

"Ichimaru, have you seen my trashy Fraccion?" Master.

"Maybe, n' maybe not." Gin.

"Which one is it?"

"Guess!"

"Trash..." He pushed past Gin and continued walking.

"Ya shouldn' be so hard on 'er, t'was an acciden', wasn' it?"

"Regardless of whether or not it was an accident, she destroyed my document-"

"Then what's tha'?" Gin said, I saw him point at a piece of paper lazily wedged between my master's index and middle fingers.

He glanced at the paper himself before answering. "...I re-wrote the document... She also ruined my uniform and stained my carpet. Has she no respect? Could she not be more careful?" I could, but I didn't think I was gonna be tripped by some asshole looking for entertainment.

"Yer overreactin', Ulqui."

"Am I?" Yes, yes you are.

"Yes, she's 'ad it rough, don' give 'er more shit t' deal with."

"...Trash." I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"Ulqui, is tha' any way t' talk t' ya superior?" No reply. "Anyway, as I was sayin' before, she's 'ad it rough."

'Ulqui' ignored.

"Her mommy died when she was li'l." My jaw dropped. The footsteps paused. Everything was silent until Gin continued speaking. "Her daddy, bein' tha noble Soul Reaper Konoe, dropped 'er off a' tha Soul Society soon afta', then disappeared n' was declared dead. She was raised by Kuchiki-taichou, who didn' really sho' any int'rest in 'er. Ukitake-taichou was always sick so he couldn' take care 'f 'er. She was lonely. She pass' tha time trainin' 'er kido n' hoho. Her sword skills were weak, she go' picked on n' beaten up 'cause 'f it. She was still cheery, tho'. Sev'ral people hated 'er cheeriness n' foun' it annoyin'. She's been forced inta t'ings she didn' wan', from small t'ings like paperwork, t' big t'ings like bein' turned inta a hollow. T'ere's prob'ly a lo'ta otha t'ings tha' happened in tha past, bu' tha's as far as I know. Poin' is, 'er life ain' been an easy ride, especially since she's so youn'."

I tried to hold in the tears as best as I could, but they came out so quick, giving each one time to put the harsh memory back into my head, the memory I had tried so often to forget - the day my mother died.

"That is none of my concern," he said, dismissing the subject as he continued on.

I pressed my back up against the wall as far as I could go, making sure to keep my spirit pressure invisible. I waited for him to pass, which eventually, he did, and thankfully, without seeing me either.

Once I decided he was far away enough, I marched over to Gin and grabbed him by his collar, pulling him down to my level. Not 'cause I'm short, 'cause he's tall.

"Why the hell did you have to bring THAT up?" I yelled.

"Now, now, Chie-chan, t'is rude t' eavesdrop," he smiled. THIS ISN'T FUNNY.

"THIS ISN'T A JOKE! If I wanted people to know the shit I've been through I'd tell them myself! When I asked for help I didn't mean try to make him feel pitiful just because of my crappy life!"

"Chie-chan..."

"I didn't remember...I didn't _want_ to remember." My shouting turned to sobbing as I finished the conversation. I released him from my grasp and ran.

I found my way back to my room - How do I know it's mine? Last time I was here I quickly scratched my initials into the door. - and plopped down in the corner, bringing my knees up to my chest, hugging my arms around them.

Tears continued to leave my eyes and stream down my cheeks, following the tracks left by the first, all of the memories flooding back and replaying in my head. The screaming, the blood, the rain, the lifelessness left in her body as the hollows retreated... It felt like the whole world came crashing down, and at such a young age... No four-year-old should've had to endure something like that. Ever. And when I discovered my father had died, that broke me even more.

I kept a smile on my face all these years to hide the pain. Ever since I was killed and reborn into a Hollow, I forgot all of that. I didn't want to remember! Why did he bring it up? He could've simply said, 'She's sorry, she didn't mean it, don't blame her,' yada yada yada but NOOO, he had to bring THAT up.

A sudden knock at the door snapped me out of my thoughts. I quickly stood up and composed myself.

The door opened abruptly as I reached for the handle, I stumbled back a little in shock.

My master.

**(Yeah sorry if the charries are a bit OOC (I just felt something here was wrong) but I needed to fit her past in somewhere... Btw the reason she remembers stuff like orange soda and not her parent's deaths is cuz her parent's deaths was too far back. I know she's dead so she ain't meant to remember ANYTHING, I just made her special :P EITHER WAY. Gin fked up. She ain't happy. Gin, watch your back. ;) )**


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Plotting

**(We shall switch to a mystery person's point of view for a few seconds ^^)**

"So you understand?"

"Yes, Aizen-sama. We will keep our eyes on them at all times."

Ugh, that sounds so stalker-ish.

Well, anything for Aizen-sama.

**(Back to Chie-chan's. Obvious as it is, the mystery POV shall be revealed later!)**

My master.

One of the last faces I wanted to see.

"Here." He nonchalantly held out a piece of paper, waiting for me to accept. I reached out and took it slowly, silently nodding a 'thanks' and skimming over it, curiosity evident in my aquamarine orbs. The interest fled my eyes as I realised it was a training regimen thingy.

Still, it took my mind off of the...thing.

"...And, sorry," he added.

When I averted my gaze from the document, I noticed he had left.

Well.

That was... unexpected.

I looked for the first training session written on the paper. Not for a while yet. I could go and do something else for a while.

I stared at the open door.

It's taunting me.

It's all like, "Come, Chika, leave this plain white prison-room-thing and explore the actual prison!"

...Fine. You win, door.

I threw the paper behind me carelessly and ran out the door.

...Where am I meant to go?

I really don't think these things through enough.

Well, for now I suppose I could continue scratching my name into the door...

Then I looked at my nails.

Chipped, broken, and ruined.

Bad idea.

What about Szayel? We could come up with a little scheme to get Gin back for what he did.

Good idea.

**(Switching back to the not-so-mysterious mystery POV)**

"Okay, you watch that 'Kitsune' thing and I'll watch Ulquiorra's bitch. Go, go, go!" I commanded.

My partner and I split up and went our separate ways

I crept up to my little bitch as she exited her room. She waltzed through the halls as if she owned the place. I hate it.

I kept my distance as I stalked her. Mentally, I had drawn out a map of Las Noches, a pretty detailed one, too. I was attempting to work out where she was headed.

Probably to Szayel's lab. Those two seem quite friendly... Ugh, I hate that place. And I don't see how it's possible to be friends with such a freak like Szayel... He's just weird.

Well, I promised Aizen-sama that I'd watch her... So I suppose I must follow her.

**(*TIMESKIP!* Is it just me or do I always timeskip whenever someone's stalking Chie? Hm... Oh, and POV switch too. Chie-chan can take it from here.)**

I crept into Szayel's lab quietly. He seemed completely oblivious to the world around him, so concentrated on his work. Now's my chance...

"BOO!" I yelled cheerfully, glomping Szayel in a fit of giggles, causing him to spill something and create a little explosion that left ash on his face.

"What?" he shouted, exasperated.

"I thought you could do with a hug?" I replied, putting on the most innocent face I could manage and peering over his shoulder so that he could see it.

"Well thank you for your thoughtfulness, now please leave," he said, wiping the ash off of his face. I find it ironic how whenever I make a mess someone else is always covered in it and I'm fine.

"You meanie!" I slid off of his back and head for the doorway.

"Meanie?"

"A meanie?"

"What's a meanie?"

"I don't know, what's a meanie?"

I turned back around, two little round thingies were bouncing up and down repeating the words I had just spoken.

"A meanie is someone who isn't nice. Like Szayel snapping at me when I glomped him!" I snickered. I could see him getting angrier. "So what are you? Overweight talking jelly beans or something?" I poked them curiously.

Szayel took a deep breath and turned to me. "Those 'overweight talking jelly beans' you speak of are my Fraccion, Lumina and Verona."

"...Okay..."

"So what did you come here for?" Szayel asked, ushering his Fraccion away. "I highly doubt you only visited to hug me."

"Well, Gin exposed my deep, dark past to my master and now I'm out for revenge. I thought you may have some suggestions?" I explained.

"Why not fight fire with fire? Expose an embarrassing secret of his." That's not a bad idea, but I barely know anything embarrassing about him.

"Like what? How? When?" I asked.

"The ideal time to expose a secret would be during a meeting, especially with Nnoitra and Grimmjow there. How? Just blurt it out in a moment of silence. I'm sure you can manage that. What? Out of everyone in Las Noches, you know the most about him, I can't help you there," Szayel advised.

"Do you think we could turn this into something bigger?" I questioned.

"What do you mean?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well, maybe you could put drugs in the tea like you used to, but special ones! And we could get revenge on Nnoitra, too, because I bet that he was the one who tripped me when I delivered the tea to my master, to avenge his dignity because of our little prank earlier... Know any weak points?" I grinned.

"Let's see... Nnoitra... He's a grouchy, rude, dumb, cocky sexist... His ressureccion is Santa Teresa - Meaning praying mantis. That's all I know," he explained.

I spent a moment in silence, thinking...

I snapped my fingers victoriously, "I got it! A mantis is a bug, right?"

"Yes... Why?" he questioned, puzzled.

"I got a plan..."

**(This chappy felt so short...but whatever. At least it is finally out :P and they're PLOTTING! :O try and guess what kind of drugs and what they're going to do to Nnoitra :P remember, you still gotta guess her ressureccion's name :P bai bai now.)**


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Spies

**(Kk so this is the point where the mystery POV becomes REEEEEEAAALLLY obvious. Let's switch to it now.)**

What's she plotting? Damn girl. Can't she talk louder than a freakin' whisper?

I lifted some kind of device to my mouth... I think they called it a 'walky-talky'? Stupid name... Stupid humans. All I know is I stole it from the human world after hearing about its abilities to allow two people to communicate long-range.

I held down a button on the side and spoke into it, "Menoly?"

**(Menoly's POV now :P)**

"Menoly?" SHIT WHAT WAS THAT?

"Menoly? Is this thing working?" Oh, it was just Loly...

I brought my device up to my mouth and pressed the button on the side. "Yes, I think so...what've you discovered?" I whispered into the device.

"I think they're plotting against Aizen!" **(A/N: insert dramatic DUN DUN DUNNNNN! moment here.)**

"Well... I've also confirmed that the 'Kitsune' creature is not to be trusted and that she is a succubus... We must save Grimmjow!"

"Do you think that Chikara slut is a succubus too?" she gasped.

"I think so... What's the best way to take them out?" I asked.

"I don't know yet... For now let's just follow them," she said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Or we could tell Aizen-sama, acting completely oblivious to the fact that he sees Chikara as a kid and Kitsune as... I dunno. Point is, he won't EVER believe us in a billion years," she explained. Yeah, it is kind of far-out, I suppose.

"Fine..." I rolled my eyes nonchalantly.

"So what do you see?" Loly questioned.

"Kitsune's sleeping... STILL! She's been like that ever since I got here." I sighed, exasperated.

"And Grimmjow?" she asked.

"Grimmy-kun hasn't been here for a while... I don't know where he is."

**(Loly's POV again...)**

"Spyin' are we, Loly-chan?" he implied.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Gin?" I growled.

"Notifyin' people of anotha' meetin' soon. What're ya up t', Loly-chan?" he questioned.

"Nothing that concerns you," I snapped.

"Li'l snappy today, aren' ya?" he snickered.

"Just be quiet..." I sighed.

I kept my focus on the scientist and the succubus, tuning out everything that Gin said. I don't need distractions like him right now.

"LOLY!" he yelled. RIGHT IN MY EAR!

"What?" I finally shouted.

"Go tell them tha' there'll be a meetin' soon." his voice returned to a whisper.

"Why can't you?" Useless bastard wants everyone to do his dirty work for him.

"I go' a feelin' Chie-chan still doesn' wanna see me..." he frowned slightly. How odd. She must've really upset him. Maybe she used to go out with him and now he thinks she's cheating on him with Szayel, but he's too scared to confront her!

"Fine..." I stood up and stepped into the creep's lab.

"Hey Bitch, Pink Man-Slut." They snarled as I called them by those names. "Meeting soon. Be there or else."

"Or else what?" the B?itch inquired.  
>"Or else..." I finished mysteriously.<p>

I strode out of the room with pride. Time to go to that meeting...

**(POV switch. To Menoly!)**

My face heated up as I watched the scene unfold. By now I expected it to be a bright red colour.

Well...

At least she isn't sleeping anymore...

"Menoly, ya spyin' too?" a voice asked, startling me slightly.

I jumped a little before panickedly replying with: "I'm... I'm not spying I uh... I'm... observing..."

"Well, tell ya target tha' there's a meetin' soon an' Grimmjow's comin' to get 'er soon. Bye bye now!" he lifted his arm into the air, performed his annoying little wave and left.

Like hell I will.

I watched the scene a little longer before I strolled away from the room and head towards the meeting room.

**(Grimmjow's POV now :3)**

"Why do I have to get the hoe and bring her to the meeting?.. She's an embarrassment..." I grumbled to no one in particular as I reached my room, which I now had to half share with my dumb Fraccion, Kitsune.

I reached for the handle and nonchalantly opened the door, never expecting to see what I did... When I entered the room... First thing I see... is... Kitsune... changing... **(A/N: insert nosebleed here XD)**

I snapped out of my little trance quickly, reaching out to grab her. "Come on, we've got a meeting to go to and theres no time to put on clothes!"

"FUCK NO!"As I tried to grab her, she attempted to escape. She's pretty fast... I used sonido to catch up to her. She skid to a stop and kicked me in 'that area' as a final attempt to get away.

I stated at her for a brief moment before bursting into laughter. "You honestly thought that would stop me? I'm the Sexta Espada, dope. Now go get changed or I really will drag you out half naked."

"Freak... Hmph." She ran to her half of the room and jumped over the couches onto her bed, looking around for her clothes.

A few minutes later, she came to the conclusion: "I'm not going. I can't find my clothes."

"Just go in your pyjamas," I suggested.

"You think I'm not stupid? If I knew where they were I wouldn't be standing in front of you half naked right now," she growled. Wow, feisty.

"Use my clothes..." I sighed.

"FUCK NO! I ALREADY USE YOUR CLOTHES FOR NIGHT!" And so therefore, they are your pyjamas... This bitch dumb or what? And what's so wrong about wearing my clothes out in public? I'm offended now.

I shot her a death glare. I didn't have to say shit for her to know what that meant.

**(YEAH! I did this chapter pretty quickly :3 IM SO PROUD OF ME! X3 aren't you proud of me? C'moon, tell me you're proud of me :P Anyhow. Next chappie. FOX PLUSHIES AND LAXATIVES, BABY! XD**

**No. I am not on crack. Or crazy drugs. Or any of that other funky shit. :3**

**I'll be trying to update a looooooot more. At minimum four chaps a week. ^^ see ya.**

**OH! DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT AND VOTE!)**


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Accident

**(Chie-chan's POV. Let's try to keep it at that for the rest of this chapter XD)**

"Everything's sorted, right?"

"Yes."

"Drugs are in the tea?"

"Yes."

"And the...other thing, you have it, right?"

"Correct," Szayel confirmed.

"Lets go then." Szayel and I pushed the doors open and entered the desolate room. All it contained was the table and the chairs. Everything was completely free from people.

Oh wait, there is someone in here. "Good evening, Chikara Konoe and Szayel Aporro Granz."

"Hi Aizen-sama," we replied, desperately trying to keep our little snickers from escaping.

"You're here early..."

Hm. I gazed around the room. It's so empty... Even if we did come here early I still would never have thought we'd be the first. At least one person would've beaten us.

But we did have to get here very early to set everything up.

We took our seats and waited in silence.

Aizen greeted each of them as they entered. First to enter was my master, who was a little surprised to see us there already. He was followed by a couple of others I couldn't care less about. And the rude girl who called me a bitch and Szayel a man-slut... whatever that is... and her friend. Then there was Lilinette dragging in the sleepy dude. And then the spoon...

Finally, Grimmjow and a blushing Kitsune walked into the meeting hall holding a shirt that probably belonged to Grimmjow together with her hands and the loose belt was tied in a tight bow around her waist to hold the pants up. All of the arrancar stared, except for Master who just gazed forward blankly.

"Ah, you're finally here. I was beginning to think that you had decided not to attend. Take a seat. Now that we're all here, how about some tea?" Aizen suggested.

The smaller arrancar ran around the table, serving the tea to each individual beings.

I watched as Kitsune sat down, not receiving any tea. Grimmjow, on the other hand, did, and smirked his annoying smirk.

"Do you want some, Kitsune?" he asked. Don't accept don't accept don't accept...

Her eyes widened a little as she shifted away.

"Don't drink it... Trust me..." I said in a serious tone. Of course, a couple of the other Espada didn't seem too concerned about what I had to say and overlooked my warning... Just as planned.

"I... can't," she gazed down shyly.

"Well, why ever not? You don't like my tea?" Aizen said. He sounded a tad offended. "It's perfectly safe to drink. Grimmjow, please assist your Fraccion."

"Fine..." he shot Aizen a glare before lifting up his cup of tea and bringing it closer to Kitsune.

My master reached for his cup. My hand dashed onto his. I could see in his emerald green eyes that he was slightly surprised at my actions.

"Don't..." I repeated, in a whisper to avoid Aizen interfering. Subconsciously, I allowed my fingers to intertwine with his.

"What have you done?" he asked nonchalantly.

As I opened my mouth to reply, a scream erupted from Kitsune. My attention snapped to Kitsune, her front dripping with tea. She threw a punch at Grimmjow, which hit successfully but barely caused the Sexta any pain. She rushed out of the room, swearing violently. Her foul mouth puts Nnoitra to SHAME.

"I'll go check on her," I said, getting up...

Only once I stood up I realised my hand was still interlocked with his! I withdrew quickly, looking away shyly to avoid both eye contact and him finding the slight blush on my face.

When I recovered from our little 'moment', I sonido'd away to hunt down Kitsune.

It wasn't hard. Just follow the swears.

I soon arrived.

I knocked on the door and asked cautiously, "Are you okay...?"

"Yeah.. Thanks for asking... It just...hurts..." she replied sluggishly.

"Oh... Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Umm... Hey, you're the one who pulls the pranks, right?" She figured that out quickly. Smart.

"Yup!" I replied enthusiastically.

"Could you reeeeally embarrass him?" she asked.

"Easily," I smirked.

"Deal?" she grinned.

"Deal."

"So, is there a doctor or something here?" she asked

"Yeah I think so... This'away, then we'll try to find you some appropriate clothes," I smiled.

"CLOTHES!" she cheered.

* * *

><p>"...Is this the doctor's lab... thing?"<p>

"Yes, yes it is," the nurse smiled kindly. "Where are you hurt?"

Kitsune stood silent, staring at me for the explanation.

"...Okay... Her idiot master Grimmjow spilled tea on her because she was unable to drink it herself and he was trying to... 'help'."

"I see... This is a case needed to be dealt with by Szayel-sama, please step inside," the nurse said, motioning for us to enter.

Wait, that's not right... Szayel's at the meeting..."...But he's at the meeting...isn't he?"

"Not anymore."

Szayel stood in the doorway. "Please step inside, Kitsune."

"How'd you get here without Aizen-sama..." Then realisation hit me. "...Wait, it worked?"

"Yes, we shouldn't have to worry about Aizen-sama for a little while. Now Kitsune, come on, don't be shy." He gave off a reassuring smile.

"Okay... Bye bye, Chie-chan..." she said worriedly.

"I'll wait outside... I can't remember my way back to the meeting room..." I giggled.

"Sure you can't..." the nurse rolled her eyes sarcastically and left.

I pressed my ear up to the wall and listened in on their conversation. The walls are surprisingly thin.

"Okay Kitsune, so what seems to be the problem?" Szayel asked.

"Well, Grimmjow-douchebag spilled tea on me... and it's still burning..."

"Hmm, I see.. take off your shirt."

"WHAT THE FUCK? NO!" she shouted.

* * *

><p>Kitsune stepped out in brand new clothes, blushing, with Szayel by her side.<p>

Her new outfit consisted of a shirt that looks similar to a Chinese dress except... It's a shirt... it had a pattern of twisting, twirling black lines on white background paired with pure white shorts. On the bottom of the legs of the shorts was a thick black strip, making it look as if they've been rolled up, with black loops at the back of them.

"Are you happy with your new clothes, Kitsune?" Szayel asked.

"Yeah... Thanks a lot," she smiled.

"Now don't do anything to stratch the skin, be safe." He pet her on the head before leaving for the meeting.

"Hey, Chie-chan!" she called out excitedly.

"Ooh, hi Kitsune, are you okay now?" I inquired. "Oh, pretty clothes," I added.

"Thanks... Back to the meeting now?" Kitsune questioned.

"Yeah, before Aizen gets back."

"Race ya!" she challenged, sprinting off. I'm assuming she doesn't know what sonido is yet.

I sonido'd there effortlessly. "You're slow," I teased, smirking.

She muttered a couple of swears under her breath as we entered the room together.

**(Sorry for the delays :P but whilst I couldn't do this chapter I was working on the next chapter, and it's done now. When I get enough comments I'll post it :P bai bai.)**


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Jealousy

I re-entered the room with Kitsune at my side. She departed and went to sit in the empty seat by the blonde girl, which I'm positive Aizen called 'Halibel'. Speaking of Aizen...

"So, the laxatives worked?" I asked Szayel.

"Yes, it was very entertaining. You should've seen it!" he chuckled.

I raised my hand for a high five, which he soon gave.

I looked slyly to the left, then the right.

...Then I caught sight of the girl with the black pigtails. Sitting with my master. Not hers. Mine. Her hand caressing his cheek softly. Though, Master showed no interest in her. Actually, he was trying to push her away. It brought a small smile to my face. Though, regardless of whether of not he was rejecting her, I still wanna hit her. _Hard_.

Hm.

That's not like me.

I know she called me a bitch, but I usually let that stuff go pretty fast.

It can't be jealously... Can it?... No, I barely know him!

I shook the thoughts out of my head, charging up to Aizen's seat, yelling, "Dibs on queen!"

"Fuck no!" Grimmjow yelled in defiance, sonidoing to catch up to me. I sat down in Aizen's chair before him and charged a cero, threatening to release it if he got closer.

"Pfft, your baby-ceros don't scare me," he laughed.

"She has improved her ceros, Grimmjow. They are far more powerful now. She could severely injure you, to the point of me having to help you. You wouldn't want that to happen, would you? And besides, she is Ulquiorra's. His strength is much more than your own, so he'll kick your ass too if necessary," Szayel smirked.

He grunted, strolling back to his own seat, backing out of the fight.

"...How do I stop a cero?" I asked. Szayel paced over to me, slipping another glove over his own and covering my hand with his bigger one, absorbing the cero. "Thanks," I mumbled.

"How fuckin' wonderful. Our new 'leader' doesn't know shit," Spoony-spada snarled.

Szayel took the seat next to me and fumbled around under the table a little until bringing out exactly what we needed. I nodded, understanding, and spoke.

"Spoon-face, truth or dare?" I smirked evilly.

"Huh? Dare me, bitch," he grinned.

"Stand there, completely still, no noises, screaming, movement or anything for thirty seconds."

"The fuck? Have you ever played this before? That's too easy!" If only he knew what was in for.

He walked to the selected spot, Szayel handed me the cold, metal can. I hid it behind my back as I paced towards him.

"Thirty seconds starts...now." I retrieved the can from behind my back and pressed down the top. The airy substance flooded out and covered the spoon-faced mantis, who stood there. Frozen. Biting his lip to the point that it began bleeding. His eyes bulged. I kept going until the can was empty, then I threw it carelessly behind me as I returned to Aizen's seat, which I had now sorta claimed as my own.

I counted down the last few seconds on my fingers. "Five, four, three, two, one."

A loud shriek emitted from the Quinta, I placed my hands tightly over my ears to protect them, as did many others throughout Las Noches, I'm guessing.

He began choking, screaming, and running around like a madman until he finally stopped at a corner, doubled over and showed us unfortunate people the contents of his breakfast.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" he said, gasping for air.

"Bug spray..." I mumbled, twirling a piece of hair around my finger absent-mindedly.

"We assumed that, considering your irritating behaviour and bug-like ressureccion, bug spray would have an intriguing effect on you," Szayel said, not as satisfied as he thought he'd be. "But apparently not." Nnoitra glared at him, returning to his seat.

"Right, Bitch, truth or dare?" he asked, giving me another toothy grin.

"Dare me, I'm not scared of you," I shrugged, still twiddling with that strand of hair. A brief glance at each of the faces in the room told me that I shouldn't have chosen that.

"Ask your li'l Ulqui-kun-" Said person sent a violent death glare his way, but that only made his grin wider. "-out on a date."

My cheeks heated up immensely, probably bright red now. Everyone in the room stared at me, 'cept for Pigtails, who was glaring daggers at me and probably violently torturing me in her mind.

All was silent, apart from one thing...

I heard footsteps coming from outside.

Aizen.

I sonido'd to my chair and pushed Pigtails onto the floor, reseating myself where I belonged. Kitsune also fled to her designated seat.

Aizen and the other Espada who had drunk the tea wandered to their individual seats.

"What did you put in the tea?" Aizen asked firmly. We all remained quiet, except for the Spoon, who didn't seem to acknowledge Aizen's presence in the slightest.

"Bitch. Complete the dare!" Nnoitra insisted.

"Dare?" Aizen whispered, raising a curious eyebrow.

Well, I've never backed out of a dare before, and I'm not going to start now.

"Ulquiorra-sama..." I got his name right! I think. "...Will you... Uhm... Will you..." I shut my eyes tightly and took a deep breath. "...Will you go out with me?" My cheeks felt like they were on fire. I'm not good with romantic situations. Never have been, and not likely to ever be.

He paused for a moment. "...No."

"But-"

"I said no," he repeated sternly.

I opened my mouth to speak once more, but as I did he began to charge a bright green cero, aimed at me.

Szayel interrupted it with his amazing new invention - the glove. Must be pretty incredible to absorb a cero from an Espada.

I frowned and turned away from him, pulling my knees up to my chest and hugging them, wallowing in my self-pity. Even if I didn't want to go out with him, it's still disappointing. I feel so rejected...

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Halibel lean over and whisper to the Cautro. His eyes widened a little.

Aizen sighed and shook his head, unimpressed. "Well, lovely as that is... Gin!"

Gin stepped out from behind the doors, a familiar face framed with orange hair followed.

"I'd like y'all t' meet Inoue-san!" Gin exclaimed proudly.

...Inoue-san?

Orihime Inoue...

"Hello everybody!" she chirped.

"Ulquiorra, you shall be taking care of Inoue-san," Aizen announced. He nodded.

But...but...

"But... What about my training? If he's dealing with her, he can't help me become stronger!" I protested.

"Because... Starrk would fall asleep and neglect her, Barragan just wouldn't, Halibel has her own Fraccion to deal with, Nnoitra would rape her, Grimmjow would probably do the same, Zommari..." he glanced at Zommari. "...same as Starrk, only involving more meditation. Szayel would experiment on her until she's nothing but a pile of guts in a bag, Aaroniero would eat her, and Yammy's an idiot." Said idiot glared at Aizen for approximately two seconds before forgetting why he was glaring. "That leaves only Ulquiorra."

"I... I understand," I sighed, returning to my comfortable pity-position. Am I really jealous? That's twice now... the first time with Pigtails caressing him, the second with Orihime being put into his care.

"Meeting dismissed," Aizen finished.

**(Lol, I'm hopeless X3 I was gonna upload this tomorrow, but I couldn't help it. I had to do it tonight, besides, I got comments and I said if I got comments I shall upload, and I got spammed by comments, so yah! XD anyhow~ at chapter 20 I shall change the cover! Yay! I've been working on it all day :P that's right, I'm gonna draw my covers for my Bleach fanfic series. Also, I have some unfortunate news.**

**I know that most of you love UA, but alas, it must come to an end soon. I have most of the chapters planned out, but enough to know that it won't survive 25 chapters :( I'll try to make it last up to 30, but I can't promise anything. But don't worry! I have several other stories lined up after this one, so it's not over! And even when the series finishes, I shall still write Drabbles, so there :P**

**Don't forget to review, baibaaai~)**


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Plotting Revenge

Everybody cleared out of the meeting room, except for three. Orihime, Ulquiorra-sama and me.

"Woman," Ulquiorra-sama said. "Stay with my Fraccion, make sure that she doesn't cause trouble. I have some...business, to attend to. I shall return to escort you to your room later."

I gazed at my master, watching as he exited the room. Halibel waited in the doorway, arms crossed underneath her chest as they usually are.

Orihime stepped over to me cautiously.

"Chie-chan...?" Orihime said questioningly. I neglected to give her any answer.

"Chikara Konoe...?" she tried again. I still refused to give her a response. I am perfectly happy sitting curled up in a ball on my chair ignoring the world, so piss off.

"...Ohime-sama?"

...That's done it. I stood up and began shouting, the noise bouncing off the walls and echoing throughout the empty room."Stop calling me that! I'm not a princess!" I yelled. "Nobility. Means. _NOTHING!_"  
>At first, she was a little surprised. Soon, a smile broke out on her face. "So it is you."<p>

I sighed, the sigh followed shortly by a brief nod.

"How did you get here?" she asked.

I hesitated before answering. "...Ulquiorra-sama."

As his name was mentioned, Ulquiorra glanced over to me from the doorway with Halibel. I looked down to my feet shyly to avoid eye contact.

When I felt his gaze lift from me, I let out a small sigh and head towards the exit. As I did, a hand clutched my shoulder and another Orihime's, black painted nails digging into both. Orihime let out a small squeal of pain whilst I stood emotionlessly, a familiar voice rang in my ears; the girl with the pigtails from before.

"Looks like Ulquiorra has two bitches now," she sneered. "If I find that you - either of you - do anything to hurt my Ulqui-kun or try to steal him away from me, I can assure you that you won't see tomorrow."

Recalling the moment he rejected me, I held my head high and dusted her hand off of my shoulder. "I wouldn't worry about that," I said confidently, striding out of the room with Orihime, our hands interlocked.

Once we were out of ear-shot, she thanked me and began playing 'never-ending questionnaire' as I wandered through the plain halls that made up Las Noches. I tuned out everything she said.

"Look, just... Hush, okay?" I whispered, waving a hand dismissively.

"Okay..." she frowned.

Who's on my revenge list again?

Gin and Grimmjow.

Let's see... Weak points... Grimmjow's a cat, so... I GOT IT! It's genius! It's full-proof! It's gonna get them both!

"Himeee-chaaan?" I sang as I turned around, my skirt swishing elegantly as I did.

"Yes, Chie-chan?" she replied nervously.

"Why don't you make Gin one of your famous bowls of... Anything. I'm sure he'd love to try your food." If she doesn't manage to spill it by accident, her food will still get Gin right where I want him.

"Uh, sure. But why?"

"No reason..." Orihime never really approved of my pranks, claiming that they were cruel and unnecessary. Thankfully, she was dumb enough to overlook things like this that helped me with my devious schemes.

"Uhm, okay, where's the kitchen?" Orihime asked.

"It's that way then right, straight, left, straight, right, and a final right," I directed, she concentrated hard to remember the information.

"Alright! I got it!" she smiled victoriously. "We meet back here after, right?" I nodded and she rushed off towards the kitchen.

I have my own little agenda written in my head.

First, I must stop off at Szayel's lab.

I sonido'd through the halls, the path to his lab already memorised through my numerous amount of visits.

Before I even had a chance to knock on the door, he stood there in the doorway, waiting.

"Ah, Chie-chan, I expected your arrival," he smirked deviously. "You have a new plan for revenge on Gin, don't you?" I nodded. "And you require my assistance, am I correct?"

"Pretty much. I need catnip." My request surprised him a little, also leaving a questioning look on his face. "I made a deal with Kitsune to get Grimmjow for her."

"Ah," he nodded understandingly. "Come this way."

Within a few moments, I was back outside the lab with a small bag of super-catnip in hand.

"Thanks," I smiled sweetly.

"My pleasure."

I wonder how Orihime is doing... I hope she didn't get lost. Well, regardless, my to-do list still isn't complete.

Next stop: Gin's room.

And speaking of the devil...

The silver-haired freak approached me with his usual sly grin pasted across his face, and the memories began to flood back into my head. I shook them out, my fake, but incredibly convincing, smile graced my face as he came closer.

"Heya, Chie-chan," he said.

"Hi Gin..." I tossed the bag of catnip around in my hands behind my back, smirking to myself deviously in my mind.

"What'cha up ta?" he asked curiously.

Suddenly, another idea placed itself in my head.

"Searching for Orihime. I lost her after the meeting and Las Noches is sorta big. Could you help me find her?" I questioned innocently.

"Sure! An' 'bout earlier, we're okay now, righ'?"

"Sure, sure..." I mumbled. "Let's split up, we might find her faster then," my usual perky attitude returned. "You search near the kitchen - she likes to cook a lot - and I'll search Ulquiorra-sama's. Besides, even if I don't find her there, training is soon."

He nodded understandingly and flashstepped away. I started on my casual stroll towards his room, when I realised my training really WAS soon! I sped up my pace to sonido point and accomplished my mission with ease. Now it's all up to Orihime.

**(POV SWITCH! To 'Hime!)**

Well, I tried my best. I really hope he likes this...

I held the bowl of chicken, mustard, strawberry, banana and bacon soup, infused with a medley of herbs, carefully. I wonder how they even got these supplies. Maybe they go shopping in the World of the Living! Just like me!

I also wonder where I'll find Ichimaru-kun. He can't be too far, I feel his reiatsu quite strong.

As I reached for the door handle the door flew open. I lost my balance and toppled into whoever stood in the doorway, spilling the soup on them in the process.

"Oh, I-I'm so sorry..." I stuttered. I gazed up at the tall figure. "...Ichimaru-kun!"

"Oh, Hime-chan, t'is okay." He pet me lightly, slightly cringing from the burns.

"I'll clean it up right away, Ichimaru-kun!" I flustered, crouching to pick up the bowl.

"Hime-chan, don' worry 'bout it." He offered his hand to help me stand. I hesitated, but took it anyway. "Now let's go fin' Ulqui-kun, he's probably looking' for ya."

"Oh! But what about Chie-chan?" I asked.

"She'll fin' 'er way, let's go."

**(YEAH NEXT CHAPTER! Review and new chapters come faster! ;P)**


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Apologies & Bets

**(Back to Chie)**

As I approached Ulquiorra-sama's room, I slowed to a comfortable walking pace.

I knocked on the door cautiously.

"Who is it?" he asked monotonously. It sounded more like a demand than a question.

"Chikara Konoe, your Fraccion. The first training session starts now," I stated simply.

Instinctively, I backed away from the door as I heard footsteps coming towards it. The door opened slowly and Ulquiorra-sama stepped out, a bruise covering one of his eyes, a slight crack in his mask and scratches and cuts coating the rest of his body.

I peered into his room, Halibel strolling over casually with her arms folded under her chest.

I gulped nervously.

"A-are you okay?" I managed.

"I'm... Fine." Seriously? You expect me to believe that bullshit when you're covered in cuts, scratches, bruises, and all the rest?

"...Whatever you say," I muttered.

He turned around to finish his 'business' with Halibel, who elbowed him sharply in the stomach. The force was enough to make him bring up a mouthful of blood. I clasped my hands over my mouth in shock and backed up against the wall opposite the door.

"You're not finished yet," Halibel said to the shorter Espada.

He wiped his hand over his mouth and straightened himself up, sending a glare Halibel's way which she returned promptly.

"I'm... Sorry," he apologised, turning to face me.

"For...?" Halibel urged him to go on.

"...Attempting to cero you when you had done nothing deserving of it," he finished.

"...Okay..." was all I could manage through the surprise, barely audibly.

She nodded politely at me, as if to say "Goodbye". I nodded back automatically.

I stared inattentively at the figure as she strode down the long hall, trying to dissect the situation and figure out what had just happened, only coming back to reality when I felt myself being picked up and thrown over someone's shoulder. I'll admit, I actually missed this.

Silence lingered in the air around us. I felt the need to start a conversation, so I did.

"Are you really okay?" I asked in no more than a whisper.

He gazed straight forward blankly. Fine then, ignore me. Why should I be concerned about your health anyways?

...Why am I concerned?

I shook my head, throwing the thoughts and the confusion that came with them away.

I licked my finger thoughtlessly and smeared it over one of the cuts on his cheek. When I was alive, it normally helped my injuries. Let's see if it works in the afterlife, too.

"What are you doing?" he flinched, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Stop moving, it's working," I smiled.

He thought nothing of it and allowed me to continue. The smaller cuts faded shortly after application of my saliva. The larger ones took a little longer, but they were visibly fading too.

"Why didn't you heal on your own? Most of these cuts are so minor," I peered at him curiously.

"Halibel-san injected me with some sort of substance that has disabled my regeneration. I assume she has obtained it from Szayel, because in the battle I have been notably weaker also," he replied, wiping his cheek with his free hand.

"Stop that," I said as I pushed his hand away. He continued to try. So persistent. He only stopped when I interlaced my fingers in his. Realising what I had done, I blushed furiously, looking away shyly but refusing to release my grip on his hand.

"H-how did it all start anyway?" I stuttered.

"She asked me to apologise, which I refused to do. She then injected me with the liquid and instinctively I fought back. Though a single rank makes a large difference. She didn't even need a quarter of her strength to defeat me, though I think Szayel is partially to blame for that. You then showed up, and that is where it ended," he replied nonchalantly, completely oblivious to the fact that I was healing him. And holding his hand. Just thinking about it made me blush harder.

"Do you think we should check with Szayel to see how long the effects will last?" I asked.

"I suppose we could. But I highly doubt it would last much longer." I nodded in agreement with his statement. Halibel-san doesn't seem like the type of person to try to permanently disable Aizen's precious Cuatro, and I don't think Szayel has anything against him, so it's unlikely that he created the potion to do as mentioned above.

* * *

><p>I heard swords clash as he let me down. As my feet hit the sand, I realised my grip on his hand and glanced around; the desert. I looked to the left, where the clash came from. I watched intently at the scene; Grimmjow was training Kitsune, quite hard actually. She charged for him again and without any effort, he knocked her a few feet away, chuckling.<p>

"What was that?" I heard him chuckle as he strode over to his Fraccion, sword resting over his shoulder. "You're going to have to try a lot harder than that, Kitsune."

"Yes, Grimmjow-sama," she said, lifting herself up to her feet.

"That isn't how you train your Fraccion, trash," Ulquiorra-sama argued.

"Fuck off, I've trained five other Fraccion who came out just fine and-"

"Four of them are dead."

"Goddamn Shinigami..." he muttered under his breath. "Alright then, how about you show me how it's done?"

Before he could respond, I pushed into the conversation and cheerily said, "Challenge accepted!"

**(YAY! We're almost at chapter twenty, meaning piccy linky, and I shall reveal her Zanpakuto! I also think I might make the next chapter a bit longer than the average... I don't know, I can't really write battle scenes too well. But yeah, review and chapters will come quicker :P bai bai now ^^)**


	21. Chapter Twenty: Zanpakuto

"Challenge accepted!" I yelled cheerily.

"This is gonna be fun... C'mon, Kitsune," he smirked, walking a short distance away from us with his Fraccion before resuming their training session.

I wasn't able to see much before I was pulled aside by a certain master.

"Tell me... What was going through your mind when you said that?" a cold breath whispered in my ear. For that second, my body froze.

I shook my head lightly, snapping out of my daze. "He was taunting you. Like hell is he gonna get away with it."

"Do you even know how to use your Ressureccion?" he asked.

"...No...?" I answered hesitantly. "But we can work on that, right?"

"Where is your Zanpakuto?" he questioned after glancing down briefly.

"...In my room? I don't know..."

"...You're hopeless."

Those words stung horribly. The one thing I couldn't stand was being told I was no good. I don't care if people call me dumb or irritating, but 'hopeless'... It hurt.

"I may be disobedient, lazy and stupid, but I am NOT hopeless!" I shouted on the verge of crying, unknowingly grabbing the attention of Grimmjow and Kitsune.

"Your Fraccion already fucked up?" Grimmjow grinned.

"Yes, I did, because I'm 'hopeless'," I said, venom dripping from every word. Ulquiorra-sama stared at me blankly. If only he knew how much those words had really hurt me.

"Don't worry, Chie-chan, you're not hopeless," Kitsune smiled, placing a hand on my shoulder in a comforting manner. It helped a little.

"KITSUNE! She's the enemy!" Grimmjow yelled. He strolled back to where they were training before. Her hand lifted from my shoulder immediately. "Get back over here!"

"Bye," she waved kindly as she ran towards Grimmjow. I lifted a hand and waved back to her, smiling.

My smile faded as she met with Grimmjow and resumed her training.

"Forget your sword."

"Huh? But Ulquiorra-sama, how will you teach me without it?" I asked both curiously and shocked.

"I'll teach you the basics; like bala, for example. We can also train your sonido and ceros, and I'll even teach you to use a garganta," he explained. "We'll learn your Ressureccion tomorrow."

"Okay, what's first?" I questioned enthusiastically.

* * *

><p>The red blasts flew at me swiftly, only by millimetres would I successfully sonido out of the paths of each Bala that came my way.<p>

I was getting tired. Lucky bastard Kitsune, Grimmjow stopped to watch me suffer so you got a break!

"When- will- this- be- over?" I asked between dodging.

"Soon." Otherwise known as, the moment I pass out.

"Oh Ulqui-kuuun! Grimm-kittyyy!" a familiar voice sang. I stopped abruptly and found my butt planted in the sand, pain shooting through my chest.

I clutched my chest tightly for a few seconds before deciding the injury was too minor to worry about. I lifted myself to my feet and grinned menacingly to myself as I saw it was Gin who was skipping towards us like a little schoolgirl.

Grimmjow and Kitsune both perked up instantly at his arrival. The plan is working... Wait, Kitsune's a cat too! I forgot!

I sonido'd behind her and clasped my hands over her nose tightly to prevent her from smelling the catnip I had planted inside Gin's pants. Heh heh.

She writhed and struggled to escape my grasp.

I whispered to her in attempt to calm her, "Stop it! I put catnip in Gin's pants, the little revenge for Grimmjow... But I sorta forgot you were a cat too, so..." I trailed off.

The wriggling stopped after my small explanation and she asked a question, "This is the revenge you had planned?"

"Exactly... But it seems there's a small flaw in the plan... Can you resist it or...?"

"I'll...be...okay..."

I released her, allowing her to shield her own nose from the alluring scent of catnip. She backed away from Gin slowly.

Meanwhile, Grimmjow was zeroing in on Gin. I could see he was attempting to resist the temptation, but it was useless.

"Hmm? Ya seem uncomfta'ble, Grimm-kitty..." Gin said, watching carefully, hand on sword and ready to block if Grimmjow was considering attacking.

Grimmjow paced closer to Gin and brushed up against his leg... purring? Wow, this plan went better than expected.

I stifled my laughter, if only I could say the same for Kitsune... She burst out in a fit of giggles, Ulquiorra-sama stared at them blankly. Secretly he's amused. I just know it.

Gin began unsheathing his sword slowly and cautiously, still watching the blue-haired feline.

"Chikara..." Ulquiorra-sama whispered.

I gazed at him, worry evident in my orbs. I could feel his eyes boring into mine. I had to answer. "...Alright fine. I put super-catnip that I got from Szayel into Gin's pants... Got a camera?"

"Chikara..." he repeated.

"...What?" I asked nervously.

"You're in trouble."

"But...but...fine," I surrendered.

"What's wrong with Grimm-kitty?" Gin questioned.

As if by magic, Grimmjow snapped out of his catnip-trance.

"YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET LAUGHING, KITSUNE!" he shouted.

"Oh no..." she murmured, running off with Grimmjow following closely behind.

"Oh, he's back t' normal again... Anyway, I came t' tell ya tha' there's anotha' meetin' in like... Ten minutes.. Espada-only. Bye bye now," he waved as he left the scene.

"Espada-only..." I repeated.

"Meaning; you cannot attend."

"...YES!" I yelled excitedly, earning a confused look from Ulquiorra-sama.

"That does not mean you can run around freely. Although I will not be with you, I can promise you that I'll be watching to make sure that you do not cause any trouble," he said, walking towards Las Noches. "You shall stay in your room until the meeting is over, afterwards we shall continue your training."

"But...but..."

"Consider it a break."

"But I'm not tired!" I whined, following him into Las Noches anyway.

"I do not care. You will stay there until I say otherwise, regardless of whether or not you want to."

"...Fine," I huffed.

* * *

><p>"Stay. If I discover you've attempted to leave the room without my saying so, you will be punished."<p>

"Okidoke," I nodded.

After he shut the door, I slumped down against it lazily. What do I do for the next hour now? I can't sleep, I've still got too much energy.

I sighed miserably. I'm so-hey, what's that?

I crawled over to my bed and pulled out the shiny object that lay underneath it; my Zanpakuto.

Lightbulb! I've got an idea.

I shall learn my Ressureccion's name!

...How the hell do I do that?

Sigh, I am hopeless... I don't even know my Ressureccion's name, or it's calling for that matter.

I leant up against the bed tiredly, racking my brain to try and remember the name.

I unsheathed the sword and eyed it carefully before throwing it into the wall like a dart. "Why...? Why can't I remember your damn name?"

If only weapons could talk. Maybe then I wouldn't look like such a crazy person talking to myself.

I lifted myself up and climbed into my bed, sighing softly. I stared at the ceiling for a while before deciding that it was equally boring to everything else that happened in the last five minutes.

Random thought. This room could use a couple plushies or something. Maybe some Chappy drawings on the wall, too. And a TV in the corner.

Well, until I can gain access to those items, I suppose I could just stare blankly into space, chanting about how bored I am until I get some idea of how I could escape.

Sounds like a plan.

**(POV Switch, Ulquiorra)**

She lay sprawled across the large white bed for what felt like forever, most likely chanting how 'bored' she was.

How do I know this?

I am able to take out my eye at will, therefore allowing me to watch her during the meeting.

At last, she lifted herself from her position and sat up.

"I'm so bored... I'm gonna go find Lilinette," she said. I am not sure, though. I cannot hear her from here so I am merely guessing by following the movement of her lips.

She brought herself to her feet before striding to the exit. She fiddled with the lock until it broke, giving her access to the rest of Las Noches.

"My deepest apologies, Aizen-sama, but please excuse me for a moment. I have some important business to tend to immediately," I said in my usual monotone, standing up from where I was comfortably seated and leaving to tend to my Fraccion.

"Yes, Ulquiorra," he nodded.

"What? Concerning your babyish Fraccion?" Grimmjow questioned.

"Are you implying that my Fraccion is a mere infant?" I raised an eyebrow quizzically to the Sexta.

"What are you, deaf? That's exactly what I said, idiot!"

"My hearing is perfect, trash. If you are seeking a fight, ask Nnoitra, for I do not have the time for such trash," and with that, I took my leave.

"You're just jealous that my new Fraccion is smarter, stronger, AND hotter than yours." You could hear the grin in his tone.

"Grimmjow, please.." Aizen-sama said.

"I am not 'jealous', I know no such feeling. Now, I must leave. Farewell, trash."

Before another retort was made, I has left the meeting room. I sonido'd to my troublesome Fraccion's room and caught her standing outside of the room, eyes closed, fingers pressed up against forehead and focusing deeply.

Pesquisa, I assume. To detect Lilinette.

When she cracked an eye open, a quiet "Oh shit" escaped her mouth.

"I-it's not what it looks like!" she stuttered nervously.

"Oh really? Because it looks like you were attempting to escape," I said.

She stammered out something incoherent before admitting, "Fine, then it's exactly what it looks like."

I took a brief moment to ponder.

"I will let you off this time, but don't think I won't punish you the next time I catch you disobeying my orders."

As I turned around to return to the meeting room, she spoke up.

"What happened to your eye?" she inquired curiously.

"...Nothing," I mumbled.

"No, it's not nothing... Let me see." Before I had a chance to respond, she had sonido'd in front of me, with her hand softly caressing my cheek, her bright eyes staring into my one open one.

"What did you do to it? Can you open it?" she asked, concerned, standing on her toes to get a better look.

How should I respond to this? If I push her off, she'll be offended and I'll have to deal with a crybaby. If I tell her the truth, she might scream or faint. The latter might be the better option, because at least then she'd be unconscious.

I attempted to turn my head away, she lightly pushed against me, but with enough force to make me turn to face her. Her gentle hand glided across my cheek in a soothing manner.

"I am able to remove my eye at will and that is what I have done to quite literally 'keep an eye on you'," I explained.

Instead of screaming or fainting like I had expected, she removed her hand from my face and sunk back down on her feet.

I must admit, I miss the warmth of her touch already.

"Where is it then?"

"I cannot reveal that until the meeting ends. Now stay in your room, otherwise you will be punished."

"...Fine," she sighed.

I escorted her the short way back to her room, and confirmed with her several times that she was going to stay before I returned to Aizen-sama's meeting.

**(Chie's POV now)**

Escape plan failed. How did he know? And how is it possible to remove your eye from it's socket?

I slid my sword out of the wall and into it's sheathe, slipping it into my black belt. I sat up against the wall as I heard the door click open. Pigtails had entered my room.

"Oh, Chie-chaaan!" she called out.

"I don't remember saying you could enter," I narrowed my eyes at the unusually cheery girl.

She looked around suspiciously. Once deciding it was 'safe', whatever that meant, she pulled me up by my hair. Once on my feet, she grabbed me tightly by the neck and lifted me about a foot off the ground.

"Let me go!" I groaned. Her grip wasn't strong, I guess she's only playing right now. I seized her arm with both of mine, grasping tightly in order to weaken her.

"No way! The fun's only just beginning!" she shouted excitedly, tightening her grip and slamming me against the wall.

"S-stop...stop it..." I murmured, she clenched so tightly that it was cutting off my air supply.

"Why should I? Once I get rid of you, Ulqui-kun will have one less bitch to worry about," she said with a smirk, bringing me away from the wall just to pound me into it again before throwing me aside into another wall.

The impact seriously injured my head, my vision began blurring and my head thumped. I looked to see my master standing in the doorway before passing out.

* * *

><p>I saw trees, the large white trunks stretching up to the heavens. Something's coming out from behind that tree. The curly-toed creature was dressed in a long black gown, lacking arms. I gazed up to its face, which was nothing more than a plain white mask with a ridiculously long nose.<p>

I reached for my blade as what I guessed to be a Menos charged up a bright red cero, aimed at me.

I drew it from its black scabbard, the silver blade gleaming in what little light there was.

There was a bright flash as the exact words I had been looking for escaped my mouth...

* * *

><p>I jolted up in shock, viewing my surroundings curiously. Apparently my injury was hospital-worthy. Nobody was in the room with me, and when I looked out of the window, the artificial sun had gone down too. They're probably all sleeping.<p>

I unravelled the bandage that was tied tightly around my head and dropped it lazily. I hate having bandages and the like wrapped around me. It makes me feel weak, and they get uncomfortable or caught on things. I observed my surroundings a little more. Finally, I found my Zanpakuto.

Unsteadily, I stood up and grabbed the sword, attempting to regain my balance as I limped out of the room and out to the training grounds.

"I hope this actually works..."

I drew the sword from its sheathe and called it by the words used in my dream.

"Shine, Tenshi no Kagayaki!"

**(YEAH! That's the length of like two chapters! Tenshi no Kagayaki means "Glow of an Angel" When activated, it emits a bright light, hence why her dream ended like that. I'll explain what she looks like in the next chapter, but for this one, I thought I could explain a little about her fighting style.**

**She mainly fights from a distance with Ceros; her strongest attack. Her Ceros are by far more powerful than most of the espada. Her speed is her only defence, because her Hierro "breaks." (Or, holds out for a short while before it stops working, allowing even the weakest attacks to leave a mark.) Only when she REALLY, URGENTLY needs to, she'll fight melee. She isn't that strong in close-up fighting.**

**A little secret~ her regeneration is abnormally fast and powerful too, she can even regenerate lost organs, but it costs a lot of reiatsu. Also, she can absorb Ceros and use them to heal herself.**

**I shall reveal her Ressureccion's abilities within the next few chapters.**

**Here's le piccy I promised (remember to delete spaces or link won't work):**

**http: / fc02. deviantart. net /fs70/i/2012/101/0/8/chika_konoe_by_chika2011-d4vs98z. png**

**Bye bye now~**

**P.S, you likey da picture?^^**

**P.P.S, Review or else no next chapter! Bwuahahaha!**

**P.P.P.S, BACON BITCHES!**

**P.P.P.P.S, Muwahahahaha Pie King I stole your quote ;)**

**P.P.P.P.P.S, Seriously now, review ^^)**


	22. Chapter Twentyone: Emotionless or Not?

"Shine, Tenshi no Kagayaki!"

A bright light engulfed me as I called my Zanpakuto. I shut my eyes tightly and shielded them with my free hand.

When the light began dimming away, I opened my eyes and examined my body.

I was wearing a golden skirt, short at the front but became knee-length at the back, paired with a gold tube top that had flowing frills about an inch long drafting out from the bottom of it. A golden ribbon was wrapped around my upper-arm and more were wrapped around both wrists and ankles.

I reached up my free hand and felt around for my mask, noticing how it didn't feel the same as before. I found it in the same position, though the left side had extended, the pattern on the side identical to the one on the hilt of my blade.

Speaking of which, I gazed down at the blade I held in my other hand. It took a moment for me to realise there were actually two of them; two identical swords, not much different from my one before. Except of course that they had this weird glow surrounding them, but we can overlook that.

I started back to Las Noches to tell Ulquiorra-sama the great news. Feeling a drag behind me, I paused and turned my head almost a-hundred-and-eighty degrees round.

"Wings..." I whispered.

Not just any wings; sparkling, shining, gold angel wings.

Hm, how do I revert? If I'm gonna show him, let's at least make it a surprise.

I shut my eyes and concentrated deeply, returning to my usual Arrancar form. I can't wait to show him.

I sheathed my sword quickly and sonido'd back into Las Noches, not stopping for a second to catch my breath, despite how tired I was. The excitement was enough to keep me going for hours.

Once the door that lead into his quarters was in view, I instantly slowed down, recalling the earlier events that had occurred in this very place.

I took a deep breath and bravely knocked on the door, secretly hoping that Halibel wasn't in there beating him up again. Although I knew she wouldn't be anyway, she has no reason to. He hasn't hurt me, he saved me... Again.

"Ulquiorra-sama?" I called softly, cautious not to wake anyone else up.

"Enter," a tired, but still calm and stern, voice spoke. I did as told without hesitation.

My gaze was pulled down by an unseen force. Down to where his smooth, milky, pale skin was illuminated in the moonlight and every single ripple on him was highlighted. All I could think about was touching his rock hard, toned chest.

"Chikara?" His voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I said, really flustered now, blushing madly. Thankfully the darkness hid that.

"I questioned whether you were okay now, and why you were here," he said. I was desperately trying to avert my gaze from his amazing body... But alas, to no avail.

He placed his cold hand on the back of my head and forced me to look up into his emerald green orbs. I was disappointed, but at the same time, grateful.

Hm, his eye's healed. That's good.

"Uhm... Yes... I'm fine... I think... Thank you for asking... I'm so sorry if I woke you, but I have something important to show you..." I said sluggishly. "Should I... Uhm... Wait for you to get... Uh... Dressed?"

"Yes. I will be there in a moment." The last words I heard before I left and closed the door behind me. I leant up against the wall and waited for him to emerge.

"Chikara?" That didn't take long. I suppose his attire is really simple though, so it'd be odd for it to take any more time than he did.

"Yes?" I answered, much less distracted than before. Though, despite him being clothed helping my concentration, I still wish he was topless.

Why the hell did I ask him to get dressed?

Baka! Baka! BAKA! I must stop thinking of him like that! He's just my master. Nothing more. Besides, that girl with the pigtails likes him.

"You said you had something to show me."

"Oh, right. Come with me!" I said, grabbing his hand and dashing towards the training grounds.

It was silent through most of the journey, him sparing me cold stares every now and again which told me, "This better be worth waking me for."

I smiled back encouragingly, as if to say, "It is, it definitely is."

"By the way, what happened to that girl with the pigtails that beat me up earlier?" I asked curiously.

"Loly Aivirrne. That is her name," he told me. "I threw her out and left her there. She is not worth my time. She is trash. Afterwards, I took you to the medics to be healed, although I knew your regeneration is unnaturally powerful, I had to make sure." He... actually cares? "Aizen-sama wouldn't be pleased if I lost my Fraccion to Aivirrne." Oh. Well that's disappointing.

"What did she want from me? Why is she trying so hard to get rid of me?" I questioned worriedly.

"She has what Grimmjow calls a 'crush' on me, and with you being my Fraccion, she assumes you're getting 'in the way'," he said. "I do not understand why she would think that, or why she would think that she even has a chance. Emotions are petty things that aren't worth my time. They're are trash."

You can tell he's never had a girlfriend, I mentally chuckled.

I'm going to try and make him show some emotion!

No...

I'm going to make him show some emotion!

**(Sorry I was gone so long but my iPod and compy were taken cuz I'm too badazz... then I come up with crap like this, but I'll put out a much better chapter next, where I shall introduce two newbies! :3 so there, don't hate me :3 bai bai 3)**


	23. Chapter Twentytwo: World of the Living

**(Seika's POV! To the Soul Society!)**

"Lieutenant Hayata!" I hurriedly bowed down at sight of my superior. Although she barely ever took note of me, or anyone lower than her for that matter, I still felt as though it was necessary.

"Sasaki-san," she nodded politely before rudely striding past. It was quite like her. One moment she would be polite and then the next she would pretend that you don't even exist.

"Uhm, have you seen third seat Konoe-san recently?" I inquired, quickly catching up to Kasumi.

"Last I heard, she was stationed at the World of the Living. She was meant to be back a day or so ago. But, is her absence really a bad thing?" she asked in that creepy way that she would, her black eyes glowing with both relief and happiness.

I'll admit, Chika isn't the most responsible, neither is she mature or smart. I have no idea how she became the third seat in Squad 10 instead of me. Nonetheless, she was a good friend and quite popular in the Seireitei. I miss her.

"Yes, yes it is! Kuchiki-san was sentenced to execution when she returned late!" I retorted.

"Your point is...? If Konoe is executed, you get third seat." I didn't think of it that way. Kasumi's deviousness always surprises me.

"I don't want third seat."

Kasumi peered at me with that 'Are-You-Sure?' look.

I sighed, confessing, "Okay, maybe I do... a little. Regardless, she's always back on time. What if something happened?"

"Sasaki-san, you worry too much," she said nonchalantly as she ran her fingers through one of the black streaks in her mint-green-turning-turquoise hair. With her pale skin, black eyes and unusual hair colour, she alot resembles a Hollow. People have mistaken her for an Arrancar numerous times. They're all dead now.

I raised my eyebrow at her, obviously irritated by my visible expression.

"If you're so concerned, go to the World of the Living and search for her yourself," she said dismissively.

"I shall!" I turned around and strode away from the lieutenant.

She's so obnoxious sometimes. Heh, the perfect lieutenant for her squad.

Omaeda had been demoted after proving his lack of competence, therefore giving Kasumi the perfect opportunity to gain a respectable rank. She grasped the opportunity with both hands and now she is the lieutenant of the second division.

I wandered to my division's office where I found Matsumoto lying either drunk, sleeping, or both on the couch and Hitsugaya finishing his paperwork for the day. Matsumoto's possible drunkness and Chika's absence means that I'll have to do all of the paperwork... Again.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" I bowed down gracefully.

"Sasaki-san," he nodded nonchalantly, his focus still fixed on the paperwork laying in front of him.

"I would like to request-"

"To go and find Konoe?" Nod. "I don't see why you would want to do that, but alright. You have a week. Go and notify Head Captain Yamamoto."

"Hai, Captain Hitsugaya!" I halted as I reached the doorway.

"Can I come with?" a now awake lieutenant asked.

"Sure. Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Fine... But only if you finish your paperwork before you leave," he bargained.

"Fine... But what if I don't have any paperwork?"

"I highly doubt that, Matsumoto."

"Uhm... I lost it...?"

"Matsumoto..."

"Yachiru ate it?"

"Matsumoto..."

"It melted?"

"Matsumoto."

"It-"

"MATSUMOTO! Just do the paperwork!"

**(Chie-chan's POV, cuz we love her 3 Well, I do atleast. If you don't, then screw you. Jk jk :P now, let us continue~)**

"So, if I get this right, I can visit the World of the Living?"

"Not freely. If you wish to visit, I will go with you to assure that you do not cause any trouble or attempt to escape."

Damnit, can't do anything in this shithole! Well, surely it can't be that bad him tagging along... Can it? Then again, better him than Spoon-face.

"It's a deal. So I do it like this, right?..."

A black hole ripped open in front of me as I clicked my fingers.

"I did it! I did it!" I cheered victoriously.

"It's good that you are able to open one, but does it work?" Ulquiorra-sama asked.

"There's only one way to find out. Through the awesome portal of total awesomeness!" I declared.

"It's called a Gargan-"

"Awesome portal of total awesomeness!" I repeated.

"Do not interrupt me," he said sternly.

"Sorry..." Cue the totally adorable, irresistibly cute pouty-face.

"Do not do it again," he told me strictly.

"Okay... So we gonna enter this or what?" I said with a grin.

He nonchalantly entered, I followed closely behind him. I clutched onto his arm tightly, afraid to lose him in the blackness that surrounded us.

I shut my eyes to prevent the sudden burst of light from blinding me as we finally came to something that wasn't blackness: The exit.

Opening my azure eyes slowly, I could see that it was early morning, with the sun peaking out from behind the buildings and illuminating the land with a soft glow. I love this time of day, so peaceful and beautiful.

When I peered underneath me I noticed a distinct lack of ground. I grasped on tighter to his arm in order to keep myself from falling.

"You can let go now, you know," Ulquiorra-sama said, a slight touch of irritation in his voice.

"Oh, right, sorry..." I turned away, scratching the back of my head nervously and my cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"What did you want to come here for?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Bacon and catnip," I murmured.

"Excuse me?" he peered curiously.

"Bacon and catnip!" I repeated, louder and prouder.

"Ah..."

"There! That place!" I pointed excitedly. "Uhm... How do we get down?"

"...Come here." I did as told. My face heated up as his arms wrapped around me and within a second we were safely on the ground. It upset me slightly when he let go.

We hadn't been this close since...

Well, we've never been this close.

**(DUN DUN DUNNN. SUDDEN ENDING!**

**So how do you like Seika-chaan? 3**

**My charries' rankings in the Gotei 13:**

**Chikara Konoe - Squad 10, seat 3**

**Seika Sasaki - Squad 10, seat 4**

**Kasumi Hayata - Squad 2, seat 2/lieutenant**

**You're wondering about Omaeda's new rank? No? Good. He's a fat, good-for-nothing lump of crud in my opinion. So I demoted him! Mueahahaha!**

**Hey. My story. Hush or go away.**

**Jk, don't go away, I love yaaa! 33 ^w^**

**Not as much as Ully-kun, but still.**

**MOAR HUGGIES! Ulquiorra will be giving out huggies to da commenterers too! :D**

**Ulquiorra: Disregard what that trash says. I will not be giving out 'huggies' to any of you pieces of worthless trash.**

**Me: Way to encourage the readers, smartass. Comment & Vote, I'll love ya for it even if Bat-boy doesn't.**

**Ulquiorra: 'Bat-boy?'**

**Me: Yes. You're Bat-boy til you promise to do the huggies -.-'**

**Ulquiorra: Cero...**

**Me: BYE BYE! Remember to click the votey-button or the commenty-button or I won't post any more 3)**


	24. Chapter Twentythree: Ichigo's Assistance

**(Seika's POV again)**

We - Matsumoto, Hitsugaya and I - stood proudly in the air as the senkaimon closed behind us. I caught a glimpse of a black gate closing a short distance away, though I was too late to see what Arrancar it had taken.

"Are you sure that she's here and not... with them?" I asked, peering worriedly at my comrades. "By now even I would've been able to sense her reiatsu, but...nothing..."

"She could've been in her gigai," Matsumoto suggested.

"You saw that black gate - a Garganta - too, didn't you, Matsumoto?" She shook her head. "Arrancar must've been here recently. She may not be that intelligent, but I know for sure that she's smart enough to know that these people are no good. She would've left her gigai to fight the Arrancar. Not a single trace of her reiatsu in the air leads me to believe either they have her or she's dead. The latter is more likely, but I could be wrong," Hitsugaya pondered aloud.

"We'd best go see Urahara-san. Regardless of whether or not they have Konoe-san, Orihime Inoue has been missing recently, too. Ichigo is still here, I can feel his reiatsu. It shouldn't be long until he leaves to save her. We should gather a larger team and join up with him. Then we shall invade the Arrancar's kingdom and save the princess!" I declared.

"Which princess?" Matsumoto asked stupidly.

"Whichever one is still alive," Hitsugaya finished. "Now, Matsumoto, go back to the Soul Society and find as many as possible that are willing to help. Bring them to the Urahara shop, we'll regroup there."

"Hai!"

* * *

><p>"Why's it taking so long?"<p>

"I'm sorry, Ichigo, but you shouldn't be so violent! It's YOU who's managed to screw this up so many times with your emergency training!"

"It's not my fault you kept getting in the way!"

"Ahem," Hitsugaya cleared his throat, grabbing the attention of the fighting couple and their friends in the room. The friends being; the Quincy boy, Mister tall, dark and muscular, Renji Abarai, Rukia Kuchiki and the Urahara staff. The couple? Ichigo Kurosaki and Kisuke Urahara.

Matsumoto had brought reinforcements. Not that many, but they're still reinforcements. Our group now consists of; Captains Byakuya Kuchiki, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Retsu Unohana, Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Kenpachi Zaraki, lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, and finally, me.

Several greetings were exchanged, some pleasant whilst others seemed as if they regretted coming here.

"Matsumoto, you should return to the Soul Society. You do not even have bankai to protect you. You'll die. The Espada are not to be underestimated as you saw when we fought those other Arrancar in Karakura," Hitsugaya told said lieutenant.

"But I wanna come too!" she whined.

"Matsumoto, it is too dangerous," Byakuya enforced.

"But Seika's allowed to go! She doesn't have a bankai either!" she retorted.

"My Zanpakuto performs mind-control, I can use the Espada's powers against them," I explained. "Nonetheless, it is dangerous. Please, return to the Soul Society."

"Fine... Bye everyone, good luck! Come back alive!" Matsumoto waved as she exited. Better brace myself for the huge sake-flavoured mess that'll probably be there when I return. IF I return.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," I spoke kindly. "Aid us in our battle against the Arrancar. We all have the same goal; to rescue Inoue-san and Konoe-san."

"Wait, Chie's been kidnapped too?" the confused members of Ichigo's group asked.

"You didn't notice? How ignorant," Byakuya commented.

"We thought she had gone back to the Soul Society," Uryu said.

"It's unlike her to disappear without any sort of warning, so we're guessing that she has been either kidnapped or killed. We're hoping it's the former, but the latter is quite likely," Hitsugaya said.

"We came here in hope that you, Ichigo Kurosaki, and your friends would join us," Unohana smiled. "Will you join us?"

Ichigo took a glance at each of his comrades, another head nodding as they were looked at.

"We'll do it," he concluded.

"That's great! Now all we need is a way of getting to Las Noches safely..."

"I think I could help you with that..."

I knew you could.

* * *

><p>I searched intently for the exit, wishing to get out of the darkness that surrounded us.<p>

Finally, we did.

When we had stepped out, I observed my surroundings cautiously.

A large white room.

A fancy king-sized bed.

A throne.

A fat, old guy with a moustache sitting on the throne.

Several other guys surrounding the fat, old guy with a moustache sitting on the throne.

This can't be good.

**(Ulquiorra's POV now, because everybody loves him ;3)**

"Woman, you will eat or you will starve."

"Then I'll starve..." she said in melancholy, her gaze still fixed on the window.

"Your duty to Aizen-sama is to keep yourself alive, and from what I know, that is impossible to do without food. It is not a choice, it is an order. Eat, woman, or I will shove it down your throat," I demanded.

"I'm...not hungry," she responded. "There's no chili rice with lemons, pineapple and wasabi, and on top of that, I sense a disturbing lack of red bean paste. I refuse to eat it."

What kind of a meal is that? It sounds positively revolting.

"I don't have time to waste, trash. You will eat it whether you like it or not. I will be back in an hour, you better have finished it by then."

I should probably check on the annoying, destructive trash that is my Fraccion.

As I made my way to her room, I sensed a disturbance in spiritual pressure coming from Barragan's room. It felt like Shinigami. A lot of them.

Nevertheless, Barragan and his Fraccion should be able to handle a few feeble Shinigami.

Yammy and I soon crossed paths, him eating that human food I believe Chikara called 'Bacon' and me trying to ignore it. Though, it is quite hard to ignore an idiotic, loud, seven-foot-six giant.

"'Ey, Ukiorra," he mumbled with his mouth full.

"Yammy," I greeted nonchalantly.

"Where ya goin'?" he asked.

"Nowhere that concerns you."

From that point on, I tuned him out completely. There wasn't a single word I would bother to hear.

I sighed in relief once he had finally left me alone and continued on my way.

**(Ugh I struggled to write this... Hopefully the next few chapters will improve ._.' recently they've been kinda cruddy. There's been a few moments where I gave myself a pat on the back for my epic work but a few more moments where I mentally kicked myself for writing something that's absolute crap. Oh well. :/**

**Oh and I'll be able to get this way past 30 chapters :3 I haz a few ideaz. Please bear with my crap & keep reading. I promise the next chapter will be much better. ESPECIALLY the beginning ;3**

**Vote & Comment.**

**Love ya & baibai.)**


	25. Chapter Twentyfour: Sweet Dream

**(Chie's POV)**

"Ulqui-kuuun," the irritation that is Loly Aivirrne sang cheerfully as she approached the man.

I stood in the corner, relieved that she was distracted, but also a little saddened by what was distracting her.

I looked down dejectedly, fiddling with my fingers, trying to ignore everything around me but failing miserably.

She had her hands all over him, but he would just repeatedly push her away. I smiled a little and focused back on my fingers as I nonchalantly played with them.

Until he spoke.

"Chikara," he whispered, placing his hand on my cheek and softly tipping my head up to stare into his vivid green eyes.

Heat flooded my cheeks whilst shivers ran down my spine at his surprisingly gentle touch. The redness on my face increased further when I noticed that he was topless. Hehehe.

"U-Ulquiorra-sama..." I stammered nervously.

He had me backed up against the wall, paying no attention whatsoever to Loly and her furious shouts in the background. It secretly pleased me to see that he wasn't interested in her.

I noticed him edging closer, eyes shut and lips slightly parted, his hand tilted my face up towards his whilst the other rest on my hip.

I felt myself moving closer aswell, eyes shutting slowly, I moved my hands onto his shoulders and savoured the moment.

He paused.

"Chikara," he said.

"Hm?" I'm confused. "Why'd you stop?"

"Chikara..." he repeated.

* * *

><p>A cold hand on my shoulder told me it was probably time to wake.<p>

"Chikara," it repeated.

I rolled over, mumbling a useless "Go away" before coming to realisation.

The dream's over now. It can't continue so I should probably be getting up. Sad. It was kinda getting good...

CHIE! SERIOUSLY! STOP THINKING OF HIM LIKE THAT!

...But, it was still a very nice dream.

The persistent disturbance continued to try and get me out of my bed.

Like hell am I doing that!

I threw the pillow I was hugging at the agitation and attempted to resume my peaceful slumber.

Which, of course, did not happen.

"Chikara," it deadpanned. I'm too tired to try and guess who it is, so for now, 'it's just 'it.'

I blindly searched for my pillow. The one I just threw. - I like hugging things when I sleep. It's not abnormal, it's just me. - Then I remembered how I threw it.

Oh.

I really didn't think that through.

Now I have to get up to go and get it.

I sighed, mumbling incoherent rubbish before asking, "Is the bacon under attack?"

"Yes. I saw Yammy eating it a few minutes ago when we crossed paths," it replied.

"SHIT!"

I bounced out of bed, seemingly wide awake but mind still clouded with the usual fog that was there every morning when I woke. Regardless, I was ready to go.

"We must save the bacon!" I declared.

"Don't you think you should-"

"SHUSH! Bacon!"

As I finally bothered to take note of who the annoyance was, I felt slightly disappointed.

Ulquiorra-sama.

Not topless.

Probably kinda pissed I threw a pillow at his face.

Oh well.

On with the bacon rescue!

I pushed my door open hurriedly. As I stepped out, the Spoon-faced Quinta who just happened to be passing by smirked deviously.

"Nice new outfit ya got there, slut," he sonido'd away immediately after finishing his comment, laughing maniacally.

I looked down.

I'm wearing my white vest with the pink lace running along top, complete with a tiny red ribbon in the middle. Paired with the matching panties, of course.

I turned back around and walked back into my room where Ulquiorra-sama still was, my cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Please, leave..." He did as told. Before he shut the door, I caught sight of Gin from the corner of my eye, grinning a little wider than usual. Once he closed the door I heard a conversation begin outside.

Curious, I pushed my head up against the door and listened.

"I see ya've been gettin' busy wit' yer Fraccion, 'ey, Ulqui?" Gin inquired.

Busy? How does he mean?

"I can assure you that there is nothing going on between my Fraccion and I, Ichimaru," he said, dismissing the subject.

...Oh.

"Whateva' ya say, Ulqui."

Once the conversation ended, I decided to finally get dressed. I put on my usual uniform, the dress short at the front and floor-length at the back, with the jacket that looks exact to Ulquiorra-sama's and strolled out of the room casually. That was, until the massive surge of reiatsu hit me, but I didn't let it affect me too badly.

"What was that?"

"Barragan is under attack-"

"By who?" I interrupted.

"Shinigami."

"What number Espada is Barragan?"

"Segunda."

"Oh..." They don't stand a chance.

**(Mayuri's POV)**

Most of the group fled the room that belonged to the delusional god, leaving the remainders - the remainders being Captain Kenpachi Zaraki and myself - to fight him in order to defeat him without anyone in the way.

We got lucky, because apparently a couple of his subordinates weren't there, and so we beat the ones that were almost immediately.

"What measly pests," I said as I finished off the last of his irritating Fraccion. "I didn't come here to fight them. Show me your true power."

"I won't need my true power to deal with ants such as yourself! I am a god!"

"Sure you are. Well, Mister High-and-Mighty, at least show me something worth fighting!" Zaraki said tauntingly.

"Ants. If you truly wish to see my true power, I will show you. It'll make your deaths even easier."

In a flash, he was gone. Leaving nothing but the hole in the ceiling.

The violent captain and I followed him up, finally landing on top of the dome that surrounded Las Noches.

"Being the all powerful god, Barragan Luisenbarn, I am forbidden to release my Zanpakuto within the dome of Las Noches, for it will destroy the entire fortress. And so, I shall reveal to you my true power right here.

"Rot, Arrogante."

Zaraki and I stepped back a little, but not too much as to miss the phenomenon that was occurring right before our very eyes.

When his spiritual pressure had cleared up, his skin has rotted away, strongly resembling a lich, a purple cloak with thick, black, tattered fur on the collar was draped over his body.

"Now this is more like it!"

**(I actually have dreams like Chie's XD once they were having a make out session and... XD**

**Some of my dreams inspired future events in the UA series ^^ not _THAT_ one, but some.**

**Anyhow, I don't know how Kenny and Mayuri can defeat Barragan, so suggestions are loved 3**

**Remember, if you vote and comment-**

**Charlotte: You'll get a very beautiful hug from me! :D**

**Me: GOD NO. Grimmjow's doing the hugging _**

**Charlotte: BUT HIS HUGS AREN'T AS BEAUTIFUL AS MINE!**

**Grimmjow: They're not what? :( *cero***

**Me: Grimmjow's hugs are better than yours and so he shall be doing the hugging :D ** so bai bai now! ^^**

**Charlotte in the background: PLEASE DON'T CERO A BEAUTIFUL BEING SUCH AS MYSELF! AND MY HUGS ARE BEAUTIFULLER!**

**Me: GO TEAM GRIMMJOW! Oh, remember to suggest thingies for the battle too ^^ bai bai for realz now.)**


	26. Chapter Twentyfive: La Segunda Espada

**(Kenpachi's POV)**

As I caught a good look at the bastard my eyes gained their usual evil glint and my face broke into a maniacal grin. I can tell this fight is gonna be huge.

"Zaraki, don't charge in there just yet. I want to observe his abilities. This is the first time I have encountered an Arrancar in Ressureccion state," the freaky bastard, Kurotsuchi, told me.

"If you are so intrigued by my form, I will demonstrate my god-like abilities for you. Although it will be useless when you meet your demise, ants," he said arrogantly. Heh, I can see why his Zanpakuto is called 'Arrogante.'

"Respira."

A thick, black mist emerged from it's mouth and clouded around us slowly. Acting on instinct, I flashstepped out of its range. Unlike that retard, Kurotsuchi, who stood there, 'observing' the effects.

When he noticed he was deteriorating, he flashstepped back to where I was and amputated the infected parts.

"Each Espada has an aspect of death that they rule over. Mine is time, as you have just witnessed."

"Intriguing," Kurotsuchi said as he injected himself with some strange purple liquid. "But, you see, I have invented a very strong anti-aging potion a couple of years ago. I've tested it on Lieutenant Kusajishi, who hasn't aged a day since. I doubt your aging abilities will be able to affect me whilst I am under the effect of this."

"You think a mere potion will save your life? You underestimate me, ant."

**(Chie's POV)**

"Ah, Chie-chan, just the girl I've been looking for."

"Szayel!" I exclaimed happily. "Barragan is-"

"Under attack, yes I know," he interrupted.

"What are you here for, trash?" Ulquiorra-sama asked.

"I will need to borrow your Fraccion shortly," he said.

"For?" Ulquiorra-sama urged him to go on.

"An experiment. By now she should have complete control over her powers, correct? Well, I want to see if she'll be able to serve the purpose she was brought here for," Szayel explained.

Purpose? I though I was just another pawn in Aizen's army, so insignificant and small compared to all of the others.

"What purpose?" I asked.

"Well, it's difficult to explain. You'll learn as you do it," he said, dismissing the subject.

"Hey, Man-whore, Emo Bitch, Emo Bitch's Bitch," the Spoon-face called.

"What do you want, Nnoitra?" Szayel asked first.

"Apparently Barragan's losing."

Shock was plastered across Szayel's face. Although it wasn't visible on his face, I could see in his eyes that Ulquiorra-sama was quite shocked aswell.

"Yeah, those little Shinigami fucks are actually beating him. Segunda my ass."

**(Mayuri's POV)**

We were rotted half-way to death now, but my genius potions had saved our lives.

I wonder...

If everything ages, then surely he must, too.

There must be some kind of barrier protecting him from his ability affecting himself.

I have the perfect plan!

"Bankai, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo!"

"Ah, so this is the famous 'Bankai' I have heard so much about. How interesting. It is too bad that it will not have that long to live. Respira," the skeletal figure said, the black mist flowing around us again. Zaraki flashstepped away quickly, as he knew that I was running low on my supply of my fantastic potions.

I, however, stayed behind, allowing the remaining portion of my left arm to be consumed by the black fog. I cut it swiftly before it had infected the rest of my body and threw it at the monster I call 'Bankai', who ate it without hesitation and released a cloud of dark mist from its mouth. I had modified my Zanpakuto before we entered Hueco Mundo, making it able to incorporate certain abilities of the things that it eats into its own abilities. The poisonous gas that it usually emits I guessed would have no effect on him, but it is now a poisonous aging gas.

"You honestly think you ants have a chance of winning against me, Lord Barragan, using an oversized caterpillar with bad breath? Don't make me laugh!" he said. Any moment now...

Finally, the gas began affecting him. The poison shrouded the aging formula that was now included in the gas, allowing it past his barrier. He rotted away slowly, but effectively.

"How dare you, ants, think that you can defeat a god!" he yelled viscously, though that didn't really seem to be helping his current situation.

"With these hands, I will kill you. You will regret giving me power. I am a king. I am a god. I will never die. And I shall target you for all eternity, Sosuke Aizen!"

**(Aizen's POV)**

How strange.

It seems as if Barragan has been defeated.

"Gin, notify the Espada of a meeting immediately," I commanded.

"Yes, Aizen-sama," he said nonchalantly as he exited.

It's time to bring in our secret weapon...

...Just as planned.

**(The end. Of this chapter. Hehehehe.**

**...JK! Chie's POV. I like the number 25, let's make it special.)**

"Is this true, Ulquiorra-san?" Szayel asked for the umpteenth time.

"No, it is not. I did not, and never will, sleep with my Fraccion," Ulquiorra-sama finalised.

"Why not?" I blurted out suddenly.

"..."

"Oh, so you're actually interested in him?" Szayel inquired.

"I... Uhm... I..." I stared down nervously, fiddling with my fingers again. "No, I am not."

"Hahaha! Yeah right, bullshit! I can't believe someone's actually interested in that dumb emo fuck!" Nnoitra laughed.

"Excuse me?" Ulquiorra-sama glared.

"Uhh..."

"'Ey, everyone. Emergency meetin'! Aizen wan's ya all t' be there. Bye bye now!" Gin said cheerily as he passed by.

Suddenly, I felt myself being picked up. The next moment, I was standing with Ulquiorra-sama at the entrance to the meeting room. He put me down nonchalantly, opened the doors and casually strolled in.

"Thank you," I whispered to him discretely.

"Don't mention it, ever," he said, glancing at me coldly as he added the last part.

We were greeted by Aizen as we took our seats. Shortly, each seat was filled.

"Good evening, everyone. How about some tea before we start?"

"We're under attack, and you wanna talk about fucking TEA?" Grimmjow shouted angrily.

"Yeah!" Nnoitra agreed.

"It's stupid!" the large one at the end of the table yelled.

"Exactly!" Kitsune chimed in.

"Mhm," Halibel mumbled in agreement.

"Yes, tea at this time is highly illogical and inappropriate," Szayeled notified him.

"For once, I will agree with Grimmjow," Ulquiorra-sama said.

"Well then..." Aizen started. "As you all probably know, our Segunda, Barragan Luisenbarn, was defeated."

Murmurs of "Yes!" and "Finally!" came from the grinning faces around the table.

"And so, I would like to introduce our replacement...

"I would like you all to meet,

"Akiro Akashi, La Segunda Espada."

**(Okidoke. Disclaimer time.**

**Disclaimers:**

**I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.**

**I do not own Kitsune Inazuma, MiniEvilCatGurl does.**

**I do not own Akiro Akashi, Alphabet does.**

**However, I do own Kasumi Hayata, Seika Sasaki & the beautiful little angel, Chikara Konoe.**

**Now that that's over...**

**WOOHOO! CHAPTER 25! I SO PROUD OF ME! IZ YOU PROUD OF MEH? X)**

**I would like to thank certain people for supporting mee~**

**From wattpad: **

**MiniEvilCatGurl (Hehe without you the series wouldnt've even started. ^^ love yoou (AS A FRIEND. I'm not leso x_x still love you :P))**

**Rocket8 & Alphabet (tadaaa got your OC in Annie XP)**

**And the following amazing people from FanFiction. net: **

**twijazluver (YEEAH UA'S BIGGEST FAN ON FFN!) **

**GhostAdventuresFreak **

**Writer's-411 **

**Luafua (check out Bleach Author Games by this author btw, Chie's in it and I got a chapter 8D it's OSSUM!) **

**NaruHinaLuvr **

**madin456 **

**Mayumi Sora **

**Kero-mero **

**Catheline **

**Owlness **

**akira45**

**THANK YOU AAALLL 3**

**GRIMMY-KITTY HUGS FOR YOU ALL!**

**Grimmjow: Do I have to? :/**

**Me: Yes. Or it won't be special.**

**Grimmjow: ...**

**Me: I'll kill Kitsune (jk jk I love Kitsune :3)**

**Grimmjow: ...fine. *begins hugging each individual***

**Me: Oh, and if anyone is injured, I'll *this part has been censored due to the possibility of younger readers* got it? ^^**

**Grimmjow: . . . *hugs each individual carefully***

**There. I think that's enough specialness for chapter 25. Hehehe. Oh btw, adding my story to reading list or faving/stalking it won't get you anywhere. If you wanna appear on the list of awesome peoples, YA GOTTA COMMENT! A LOT! Besides when I find an email saying a new review has been submitted I get all EXCITEDY! X3 anyhow, time to end this author's note, or it'll be longer than the chapter. I'll keep this going for a couple more chapters (aiming for 35) then I'll end it and start on the next book. I have an amaaaaayyyzing moment planned in book 2 :3 so ye, baibai :3)**


	27. Chapter Twentysix: Unexpected Arrival

**(Akiro's POV)**

"And so, I would like to introduce our replacement...

"I would like you to all meet,

"Akiro Akashi, La Segunda Espada."

Aizen's haughty voice rang out. That was my cue to step in.

"Go back to your Spanish lessons," I muttered under my breathe. "Get your Spanish right. You were the one to call us Espada. Jesus, if you can't talk Spanish, talk French." I rolled my eyes.

Aizne frowned.

" Sorry?" he asked with a you-wanna-die-because-I-can-arrange-that-immediately face.

I gave him a bright, happy smile.

"Nothing! Nothing at all! I was just saying how pleased, how very, _very_ pleased, I am to be with you," I beamed at them.

Then I did a double take. I stared.

Could these people be more weird?

Lemme see, from what I could work out...

The Sexta had blue hair. Surely it isn't natural, it _HAS_ to be dyed. And he had another Arrancar seated next to him, she looked normal enough with her icy blue eyes and waist-length black hair with kitty ears popping out from the top. I'm sure that must be her mask.

The Noveno had a very long head which I guessed doesn't hold a very big brain.

The Quinta had a creepy rapist grin and a spoon hood.

The Primera was sleeping. Woah... Sleeping under the presence of Aizen when he has a rather important meeting... I admire his bravery... And his ignorance.

The Cuatro had stark green eyes, and looked like he needed some sugar in him. He also had someone next to him, a girl, with very bright blue eyes and brown hair. Hm, why are all the little fish in the ocean normal and uncreepy while all the big fish were so... Odd?

"Well, as Aizen," I pointed my thumb at 'my lord.' "Said, I'm _Espada numero Segunda_." I emphasised the Spanish words. "My Zanpakuto is weird, but more normal than the Quinta's." I ignored his 'HEY!' "I like the colour green, jelly beans, unicorns and I have a tendency to yell out, 'LOOK! IT'S A JELLY BEAN MONSTA!' " I smirked.

"I believe I was fifth seat of Hitsu-kun's squad. My Zanpakuto often disagrees with me and tells me to use bankai, which I refuse, just to make her mad. Yes, this is my natural hair colour and my natural eye colour," I gestured to my... Uh... Look, I'll describe it!

From the roots going outwards, it's black-burnt ash brown-dark brown-light brown-honey brown-reddish brown-dark red-bright red-light red- orangy red-dark orange-orange-bright orange-orangy yellow-yellow-blonde-bleach blonde-white.

There! Thats my natural hair colour. My eyes are bright orange-amber coloured.

"And also, I believe Aizen would like me to shut up now. Right, my lord?" I blinked innocently at him, with a hint of sarcasm hidden in there.

"That is correct. I'll organise a Fraccion for you later. For now, let's have some tea," he said, smirking that famous smirk. "Please sit next to Starrk there."

I sat and an Arrancar came out and brought us tea.

I raised an eyebrow.

"I believe this is Earl Grey, Edition Number Two?" I asked.

"Why yes it is," someone next to Aizen, which I had only just noticed, said.

"Oh. That's strange."

"Why is it strange, Akiro?" Aizen asked with his eyes narrowed.

"I thought you were all Japanese and stuff, or if not, you'd be drinking some sort of Spanish tea."

I took a sip.

"Yup, definitely Earl Grey," I confirmed with a smile.

Aizen frowned. "What is wrong with drinking English tea?"

"Nothing, my lord."

**(Ichigo's POV)**

"Att'nch'n all arrancar. We're unda' attack. All please proceed t' tha' meetin' room where Aizen will address ya," a voice voice rang out on the intercom. I didn't even know they had an intercom in Las Noches.

"Follow them!" Uryu commanded, pointing at the small Arrancar charging through the halls frantically. We sneakily followed them, being careful with our spiritual pressure.

They finally led us to some large double doors. I didn't hesitate for even a second to smash them down.

Silence filled the air and it felt like time had stopped completely.

"Uhm... Shit. An I interrupting anything?" I asked, scratching the back of my head nervously.

I glanced around the room, observing every character seated at the table. Grimmjow Jaggerjack... Yammy... Ulquiorra Cifer... Those are the only ones I remember... HOLY SHIT! Is that...? No, it can't be... Her reiatsu is entirely different from Konoe-san's, maybe it's just somebody who looks like her. But... Those incredibly bright, blue eyes... It's not possible to have eyes that bright, but Konoe-san did, and so does this girl. That mask of shock and fear plastered across her face was Konoe-san, too. But her reiatsu... It's completely different. It can't possibly be her.

I was soon joined by the other Shinigami. Suddenly, the weaker-looking Arrancar began charging at us, swords drawn and violent shouts filling the empty silence.

We fended them off with ease, but the moment they were defeated, I had noticed that the Espada and Aizen had made their escape.

"Split up and find the strong one! I get him!" Kenpachi yelled.

"Che..." Kurotsuchi muttered.

"Shouldn't we be looking for Orihime?" I asked.

"Who cares about her," Byakuya said before flash-stepping away.

"I do!" I shouted at him.

"Let's find Jiggles!" Yachiru said cheerfully. WHERE THE HELL DID SHE COME FROM?

"HOLY CRAP! Where'd you come from? SHE'S A FUCKING NINJA!" Renji yelled in shock. I can completely agree with that statement.

"Teehee! Where's Jiggles, Kenny?" she questioned happily.

"How should I know?" Kenpachi answered nonchalantly.

"Because you're Kenny!" she replied.

"Well, we've searched most of Las Noches. I bet Aizen still isn't done with her. He's probably taken her with him, wherever the hell he's gone," I pondered aloud.

"How could Aizen escape so easily? We had the exit blocked!" Renji shouted.

"He must have a secret passage hidden in here somewhere..." Rukia said, searching around for some sort of hidden button or something.

"Or they could've used the Garganta technique," Kurotsuchi suggested.

"Damn... We'll never find them... Well, we've still got to try, for Orihime!" I stated.

**(Oh noes, Aizen's escaped! Why did Aizen run away? Will they ever find Orihime? Will Chie's fantasies come true? Do I sound like the thingy on tv that asks questions to make you wanna watch the next episode in a series? Good. That means I'm doing my job. Hehehe.**

**FAST UPDATES FTW! :D aren't you proud of me? 3 oh btw, Akiro's POV was written by Alphabet and slightly modified by me. :3**

**now, clickety-clickers tha votey-button, comment, & I'll make sure the next chapter comes out fast too ^^ I swear, I got flooded by comments today in my emails, I was sooo happy =w= keep that rapist-like smile on my face by commenting and voting 3)**


	28. Chapter Twentyseven: Define 'Rape'

**(Chie's POV)**

There was a heavy 'BANG' as Starrk fell to the floor in a beautiful, deep sleep. Oh, how I'd love to be able to do that right now. I'm so damn exhausted.

"That's worse than me..." Kitsune murmured.

"STARRK!" Lilinette yelled, turning back to go and help him.

Halibel turned around also, dashing back to get the lazy bastard. She effortlessly picked him up and threw him over her shoulder. She then caught up to us with ease and continued to run.

"Where the fuck are we going?" Nnoitra asked grouchily.

"Somewhere..." Gin replied, giving off one of his grins that I actually find kinda creepy.

"So that you can rape us?" Grimmjow questioned nonchalantly. Kitsune dropped the glass she was holding that she probably took from the meeting room in shock.

I have no idea what 'rape' is, so I put on the cutest, most innocent face in the world and asked.

"What's rape?"

The silence that followed was so quiet that you could hear the hollow-crickets chirping.

"It's when forced se-" Nnoitra began explaining, but was soon rudely interrupted by Nel's well-aimed punch to his nose.

"-x is forced onto someon-" Grimmjow continued, before being interrupted again by Kitsune and her well-placed kick to his crotch. His hands dashed there and he fell to the ground in pain, a couple of the Arrancar stopped to laugh at his misfortune. He jumped up and snarled at them as he rejoined us.

Spoony-spada quickly recovered from the blow, but had forgotten all about the 'rape' explanation already. I assume Nel punched him a little bit harder than intended. For his sake, I didn't ask again.

"So seriously, where the fuck are we going?" he questioned irritably, rubbing the bump that was forming right in the middle of his face.

"Yeah, why are we running from a few measly Shinigami?" Grimmjow asked.

"Because. I'm not finished with Inoue-san yet, and the havoc down there would be too much. We need a safer, quieter environment to complete the task," Aizen clarified.

Szayel turned around to face Grimmjow, holding some kind of remote in his hand.

"That isn't the only reason... Allow me to present to you, Exhibit A," he said, pushing a button on the remote. Recorded footage of Ichigo beating up Grimmjow in the World of the Living displayed above the remote as a hologram. Grimmjow snarled and swiped angrily at the picture. Scared, Szayel dropped it. As it hit the ground, the picture faded away.

"T'is true though, Ichigo would kick your ass. He has the good guy advantage," I spoke carelessly, I heard a chorus of sniggers coming from everyone around me.

Grimmjow let out a low growl. Frightened, I edged closer to Ulquiorra-sama. Kitsune sighed and pulled Grimmjow away from us nonchalantly.

Grimmjow glared at Kitsune and shoved her away violently.

"We're here!" Gin exclaimed cheerfully. We were on top of Las Noches and had an excellent view of the Shinigami. I can't fight them...

Halibel stood still, focusing intensely. "I'll take the black-haired girl," she said, sonidoing down.

"Ichi-shit is mine," Grimmjow grinned, sonidoing off.

"No way, he's mine!" Akiro yelled, chasing after him.

"Grimmjow's gonna lose..." Szayel and I muttered, shaking our heads in disapproval.

"I'll take red-head... Wait... Who's got big boobs?" Kitsune shouted.

"Doesn't matter, I'LL TAKE THEM ALL!" Nnoitra yelled, sonidoing down to the first poor unfortunate.

"The whole reason this war is starting is because we kidnapped Orihime... and we don't even know where she is," Nel said.

"Ulquiorra was lef' in charge of 'er," Gin said.

Everyone's gaze automatically shifted to Ulquiorra, soon noticing a bound and gagged Orihime on the floor next to him.

"You expect me to fail a task given to me by Aizen-sama?" he narrowed his eyes at us.

"Split up, and Ulquiorra, stay here with Orihime," Aizen commanded.

"But... But..." I stuttered, gaining a glare from both Superman and Blindy. "Gin?" I called out of pure desperation.

"Why is it, Fraccion, that you are so persistent to stay with me?" Ulquiorra-sama asked, earning a blush from me.

"Yes, why?" Szayel snickered.

"Uhm... Uh... No reason... Just... Never mind, I'll just be going then-"

"Wait! The experiment still needs to be done," Szayel interrupted me rudely.

"Wha...?" Kitsune murmured, confused.

"Ah yes, the test..." Aizen smirked.

"What test?" I asked curiously.

"Who should we try it on?" Szayel questioned.

"Whoever gets injured badly enough," Aizen replied.

"What test?" I repeated.

"If I let her do it on me I could also see the power of her Ceros," Szayel explained.

"Then let her do it on you."

"What. Freakin'. TEST?" I shouted angrily.

They turned to me and replied in unison, "The test."

"And what is the test?" I glared, irritated.

"The test," they repeated simultaneously.

I stared at them for a moment, them staring back. After three seconds of staring, it turned into a very intense staring competition. I was struggling to keep my eyes open. They stared effortlessly. I wouldn't give in. I wouldn't let them have the satisfaction of beating me. But then, the worst happened...

...I blinked.

"You lose," Szayel pointed out. Curses. Now shut up and never bring this up again. Otherwise I'll make you eat Orihime's cooking.

"Anyway, Aizen-sama... Who? I have a feeling she may need to do it from... A very special place, for it to work," Szayel described vaguely. "If I let her do it on me, I can observe how powerful her Ceros are, but for the other thing... You know where my hollow hole is..."

So this is about Ceros and hollow holes? Okay...

"Hm, yes... That wouldn't be very... Ahem... Pleasant. We'll see who loses first. That will be the victim," Aizen smirked his notorious smirk as he peered over the edge.

**(I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER! Parents took my iPod again and wouldn't let me have it overnight (which is the only time I can write this shizzle) sooo yeah.**

**But FINALLY.**

**I've updated :3**

**Are you happy that I'm back? 3**

**You'd better be. =-= jk jk**

**Anyhow time to begin on next chappy~**

**Remember to review ^^)**


	29. Chapter Twentyeight: Halibel vs Rukia

**(OH YERR THAT'S RIGHT, IMA BACK! Be happy, pplz. Be very happy. I'll give my extremely long explanation on why I was gone at the end of this seriously crappy chappy. Btw, I couldn't remember how Halibel fights, so don't blame me if I got it wrong ;D happy reading!)**

We - Ulquiorra-sama, Grimmjow, Superman and I - peered over the edge of Las Noches to see the Shinigami and Hollows clashing swords. The Shinigami had moved outside Las Noches after we'd fled the building through Aizen's secret passage.

One battle I found particularly interesting was Rukia's fight against Halibel;

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki," Rukia spoke as she held her Zanpakuto out in front of her and turned it in a circle counter-clockwise. While she turned it, the blade, hilt and tsuba became completely white. The tsuba changed into a hollow snowflake-like circle and a white ribbon formed from the pommel.

"What pathetic Zanpakuto is that?" Halibel questioned.

"I'll have you know that my Zanpakuto is one of the most beautiful Zanpakutos in the Soul Society," Rukia retorted.

"They must have really low standards," she continued teasing, I knew she was secretly smirking to herself underneath that collar.

She twitched."Tsugi no mai, hakuren." Rukia stabbed her sword into the ground once, creating a large ice circle, she then pierced the ground four more times in a semi circle in front of her. She took a battle stance as the ice particles began to flow up from the holes she had created in the ground. The particles built up at the tip of Sode no Shirayuki before being released as a large, powerful avalanche of cold air. It flash froze whatever it came into contact with, encasing it in ice. Halibel was out of range to be turned into one of those sad little ice-statues, unlike the poor, unfortunate Hollow-lizards.

"That's all you've got?" Halibel raised an eyebrow, now a short distance away from the area effected.

"Some no mai, tsukishiro!" she called out whilst holding her Zanpakutō upside down. The blade lit up with a luminous glow as she then made a slashing motion with her sword. After she did that, she drew a circle with the tip of Sode no Shirayuki, the space within the circle on the grounds froze. Another second later and a giant pillar of ice was standing in Halibel's place.

"I guess I'll have to show you what a proper Zanpakuto looks like." Halibel hooked her finger in one of the holes on her sword and pulled it out of its sheath, it spun in mid-air before she caught it skillfully by the hilt. "Tell me your name, Shinigami."

"I am Rukia Kuchiki of the thirteen Court Guard Squads!" she answered.

"I am Tia Halibel, Tres Espada." Halibel pulled her sword back as it gathered yellow spiritual energy within the hollow portion of her blade. "Ola Azul." She then launched it towards her opponent in the form of an energy blade projectile.

Rukia's eyes widened in shock as the shot rocketed toward her at immense speed. Just enough time was given for her to flashstep out of the way. Although she did flashstep in time, the large projectile still successfully cut through the edge of her arm, making a small gateway for the blood to seep out.

"You bastard..." she spat.

Halibel dove down at Rukia, blade in hand. She attempted a powerful slash with the blade, but Rukia blocked it with her own. She pressed down harder, Rukia holding her ground. Halibel suddenly sonido'd a few feet away, shocking Rukia. She repeated the 'Ola Azul' move swiftly. Rukia saw it coming, so she flashstepped out of the way.

"Some no mai, tsukishiro!"

The ice pillar rose up where Halibel stood. She sonido'd outside of its area of effect again, failing to be caught in the ice. No sooner was the pillar created, it was shattered by yet another 'Ola Azul' that came charging through it, cutting through Rukia's unharmed arm sharply.

She groaned in pain, holding her bloodied arm in agony.

Normally, I would try to stop these fights, but... The Shinigami will win, won't they? And they wouldn't kill their opponents completely... But if the Espada die... That's good too, right? And I can go home... But... No, they can't die... It's... I... I'm... I'm so confused...

I fell to my knees, holding my head in pain and confusion, tears brimming on the edge of my bright blue eyes.

"Hm? Chie-chan, what's wrong?" Szayel asked, seemingly concerned as he stepped over to me and wrapped an arm around my small figure.

"I can't let this happen..." I mumbled.

"You were a Substitute Shinigami, were you not?" Szayel inquired. I nodded weakly. "Ah..."

"Can't we just let them have Orihime?" I questioned.

"Unfortunately, not until Aizen-sama is finished with her," he frowned. "Come here, you don't need to watch this."

"No," I stayed put as he attempted to bring me to my feet. "I need to know who lives."

As I attempted to resume watching the battle between Rukia and Halibel, I got caught up in the blueness of the orbs that, if I remember correctly, belonged to Uryu Ishida. The pity and sorrow that I was trying to hide instantly flooded to my eyes. I saw him mumble my name quietly before rushing into the building. We were never that close, he found me annoying and I found him boring. But in a strange way, we got along.

"Come, Orihime," Aizen spoke. My head snapped towards the source of the voice. Ulquiorra-sama instinctively followed his leader, dragging Orihime along with him so that Super-dude wouldn't have to.

No sooner did they begin walking, Uryu and Ichigo were standing in front of them.

"Orihime!" they shouted in unison.

A muffled shout which I shall assume means, "Uryu, Ichigo!" left her mouth.

"You..." Ichigo began. "You'll pay for this!"

**(Okeledokelie. I assume you want a very very good reason for why I disappeared, yah? WELL. I was bad so I lost my computer AND my iPod. I got my comp back like two weeks ago but is blocked on it and my iPod has UA on it, compy doesn't. I was hardly gonna start this chappy again from scratch.**

**Oh, on the 11th this month, IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY! YEEAH, HAPPY (late) BIRTHDAY TO MEEEE! XD lol. I got series 1 of Naruto on DVD, all three Hunger Games books (only read the first before I got those... Also seen the movie), some other stuff, but best of all, MY TABLET! It's a Trust Slimline Widescreen tablet, and it's sooooo prettyyyy ;3 Yumichika would approve. Then again, he'd probably approve of Justin Bieber, and worship him like a god or something.**

**Anyhowwww. Sorry for the crappy chappy. But I am improving! I promise I am! I wrote the prologue for the second book and it's reaaaally long and pretty good ;D yeah, I skip things. It's how I get over writers block; I write something else whilst waiting for inspiration.**

**Also, Kelly Clarkson's Stronger (Deluxe Edition) album is AWESOME. It wins my no.1 album spot this summer, overtaking Skillet's Comatose and Thousand Foot Krutch's The End Is Where We Begin albums! Lol ;3 anyhow, this is getting long, so, byebye.)**


	30. Chapter Twentynine: Defeated

"You..." Ichigo began. "You'll pay for this!" The grip on his sword tightened with anger.

"Oh dear, I'm so frightened," Aizen said, his tone laced with sarcasm. He chuckled, "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I have somewhere else to be. Farewell, Kurosaki." He sonido'd away, taking Orihime with him.

"Orihime!"

I wanted to scream. I wanted to be able to shout their names. I wanted them to take me home. I wanted it so badly... And yet, at the same time, I'm still curious. I don't want to leave this place, I want to know what a Hollow really is. I don't want to leave everything that I've found here. Not yet.

A gloved hand covered my mouth, preventing me from screaming like I'd first intended. I closed my eyes as I felt myself moving at an unnatural pace; a sonido pace. I finally opened them again to look up to the face that belongs to Szayel Aporro Granz.

I glanced around, Aizen had Orihime exactly where he wanted her. He untied her bonds sluggishly, showing no interest whatsoever. I took advantage of his slowness, using the time that I could've spent watching him examining the new environment.

We were in a very spacious, dimly lit room containing a huge, double, possibly triple-king-sized four-poster bed, white covers coating the surface of it and white drapes hanging from the top, a white nightstand beside it with a white table lamp sitting peacefully on top, and three doors located one in each wall of the room. I'm guessing this is Aizen's chambers, and behind door A is an en suite, behind door B is his wardrobe, and door C is the exit.

I snapped out of my thoughts, bringing my attention back to Aizen.

"Aizen!" I screamed in the hope that I'd alert someone of our whereabouts.

"Not so loud, Chika."

"Where's Ulquiorra-sama?" I asked, changing my tone to a sweet, quiet one.

"Fighting."

'_If you wish to go after Aizen-sama and that pathetic woman, you will have to fight me first._'

I already knew that, I just didn't want to believe it. It's a fact that if you fight Ichigo, you lose. It's like he's some sort of God or something. Hey, maybe him and Aizen are related...

"Won't he get hurt?"

"If he does, that means we can perform the test..." Szayel pondered aloud.

"What if he dies?" I cried.

"Ichigo Kurosaki is nothing more than a measly pest. He can't ever hope to stop me from reaching my goal," Aizen smirked.

"But he's Ichigo Kurosaki!"

"A measly pest," Aizen repeated louder, accentuating the last two words.

I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it again after deciding the words were better left unsaid. I stared at the ground miserably. Everything was crumbling to pieces... Or so I thought. An idea popped into my head, causing my whole face to light up with joy.

"Orihime..." I murmured, switching my attention to her. When I found her gaze fixed on my face, I mouthed the words, "I can get you home."

Her eyes widened in disbelief as if I'd grown another head. Or a third arm. Or somehow become fatter than Omaeda. - I'm as thin as a needle compared to him! - Or as if I'd just done some paperwork. Yeah, I'm the Soul Society's best procrastinator. Even better than Rangiku Matsumoto.

As the last of her bonds fell, Aizen noticed her shocked expression and followed her gaze.

Conveniently, Kenpachi came crashing through the wall Aizen thought Orihime was staring at, slamming into the opposite wall.

"How irritating," Aizen muttered. "If we are to be left alone, and none of my Espada can finish you, it looks like I'll just have to deal with you myself."

"Hah! I'd like to see you try!" Kenpachi retorted tauntingly, gripping the hilt of his sword even tighter. He didn't hesitate for a moment to get up and bring his blade down in the form of a powerful slash on Aizen. Aizen dodged with ease, smirking at Kenpachi's useless blades-over-brains logic.

Kenpachi's grin widened a little more with every blow that Aizen dealt. He was powerful. Very powerful, and Kenpachi knew it. That's how he knew that this fight was going to be one to remember.

As Aizen fought Kenpachi, winning with ease as Szayel stood observing the battle, pondering over whether or not he should assist his Lord. Meanwhile, I grabbed hold of Orihime by the wrist and pulled her closer. "We'll make it. I promise you," I breathed in her ear, my tone reassuring. A small smile appeared on her face. An evil glint entered my eyes. "Now scream."

"What...?" she squeaked.

"Do you wanna escape or not?"

She hesitated, but took a deep breath in and screamed as loud as her lungs would let her. "Kurosaki-KUUUUUUUN!"

Fights were interrupted and weapons hit the floor as everyone in the room lifted their hands to their ears in order to protect them from the girl's annoyingly high-pitched scream.

During the distraction, I sonido'd out of the hole Kenpachi had created earlier and into the air, standing there like I own the fuckin' place. Shinigami flooded into the room through the same hole I left through, each of them sounding relieved after seeing Orihime in one piece.

Uninterested in anything going on down there, I set my focus on what I came here for. Scanning the area for Ulquiorra Cifer in the hope that he'd still be alive.

All I can see is bodies... Blood-covered bodies lying on the ground. They were mostly people I'm assuming are Fraccion to the stronger Espada, but there were a few Shinigami I could name, one being Rukia. I frowned. Rukia was one of the best friends I'd ever had. Seeing her lying so lifeless like that made a tear trail down my cheek.

I wiped it away on the back of my hand, searching somewhere else.

Finally, I found him.

Alive, but weak.

I continued to analyse the area. It wasn't long before I spotted the inanimate body of Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez.

Defeated.

**(LOL I BET YOU TOTALLY THOUGHT ULQUI WAS GONNA ALMOST DIE XDDD he was. I re-read it and changed it cuz it sounded too cliché.**

**Now, the annoying questions that (I hope) get you wondering: Did I really decide to kill Grimmy off this early? Is he gonna miraculously come back to life then there's gonna be a kiss at the end like in those sappy romance film things? HELL NAWH. I'm short n sweet, not sappy and romantic. So's Chie. So there. But that doesn't necessarily mean no romance... Or maybe it does. Idk. I don't plan this shit out XDD I get random ideas and arrange them in the order I want them to happen, then I wing it with the rest of the story. Fact. Anyway, I'm not spoiling. AAAAND GrimmxChie is against my pairings thingy, see? *holds up paper with scribbles on it* My very professionally drawn pairings list for this story series.**

**Hopefully updates will be quick now cuz I know how to end it... I think... Yes, it's disappointing. The story is almost over. Sadface. The second one will be better, promise! Anyway, there's like, five books in this series so you got no reason to moan!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Byee.)**


	31. Chapter Thirty: My Purpose

I sonido'd down to the comatose, blood-coated body belonging to Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez. I stared. He must've had a pretty good fight to be in the state that he is now.

What do I do?

I sighed. Well, atleast Hime-chan's safe, that's one less burden to carry. I hope Szayel's alright too, and that Ulquiorra-sama is still okay.

I must've watched his motionless body for quite a while because I didn't notice another person creeping up behind me.

"Perfect..." a familiar voice murmured. It took a moment for me to process who the owner of the voice was, but once I did I smiled.

"Szayel! How did you escape?"

"My new invisibility potions. They even cloak reiatsu."

"What happened to Aizen and Orihime?"

"The woman's with the Shinigami, Aizen's somewhere else, but he's alive and safe."

"Oh..." my smile returned to a frown. "What do I do about...him?" My gaze locked onto Grimmjow's lifeless face.

"You heal him," he answered very straightforwardly.

"How? Wouldn't my healing abilities be too weak?"

He sighed. "Do you know why Aizen-sama wanted you as an Arrancar?"

"So that he'd have yet another pawn to control?"  
>Szayel shook his head. "No. It's so that he could give you a purpose."<p>

My eyes widened, curiosity piqued as I turned my attention to him completely. _Purpose_, my mind echoed.

"As a substitute Shinigami you never really had a purpose, did you?" I shook my head. "Aizen-sama saw something in you. Something powerful that could be put to great use, but it never was. He demanded that we kidnap you and turn you into an Arrancar. Only to give you a reason to live."

"What reason?" I asked impatiently.

"You are the life of the Arrancar, that is your purpose."

_The life..._

"But..." I have so many questions to ask, nowhere to start.

"As an Arrancar, your healing abilities are abnormally strong. You could probably bring a weaker Arrancar of maybe D-Roy's strength back to life, but of course, I wouldn't advise that. With stronger Arrancar such as Grimmjow, you may be able to save him from death, but you can't heal him completely."

"Doesn't Aizen have his own fucking medics he could use instead of me to keep his poor little army healthy?" I snapped without thinking.

"None of them would ever be as powerful as you."

I paused. I let out a deep breath. "I'm not an Arrancar."

"The bone-like structure on your forehead closely resembling a circlet, your Zanpakuto that is able to transform you into an unusually pretty un-Hollow-like being, and the Hollow hole that I don't yet know the placement on your body all beg to differ."

My sight dropped to my feet. "I don't want to be an Arrancar. If I heal the enemy, I'll become one. I don't want to have to fight the ones I loved-no, the ones I love. I'm a Shinigami at heart."

"You may have been, yes. And I understand how you would never want to go against the ones that you once loved. But you are an Arrancar now, and you have a purpose; a reason to live."

I stared at Grimmjow, falling to my knees beside him. I'm generally quite a violent person, but I hate seeing people lying like this. I hate seeing people hurt.

"What do I do first?" I sighed deeply.

Szayel's hand reached over to mine, grabbing hold and guiding it to Grimmjow's Hollow hole.

"Focus..."

It's too hard to focus. The only things I can think about is whether or not this will actually work and why I'm doing this anyway? It's not as if I was crazy in love with Grimmjow. I have no reason to try and save him.

My hand hovered over his Hollow hole...

...Nothing happened.

"Grimmjow-sama!" Kitsune ran limply to him. Her body was covered mostly in injuries from battles. I frowned. Seeing her wounded hurt me a little inside. "What happened?" I could see tears building up in her ice-blue eyes.

"Grimmjow got defeated in battle," Szayel summarised quickly. "Hm, it should be working..."

His hand slipped off of mine. I reluctantly continued to try. I lowered my hand until it came in contact with his body. A single glance at a teary-eyed but still surprised Kitsune made me clutch my hand into a fist and lower it until inside his Hollow hole.

A bright golden glow accumulated in my hand, like a cero, but brighter. My hand spread out inside his hole, illuminating his body, which lit up everything around us.

My focus was unwavering, ignoring my surroundings as I forced everything I had into Grimmjow in the hope that I'd bring him back to life. Besides, even if I do use everything I got to resurrect him, I still have my awesome regeneration. So it doesn't matter, right?

"Shiro-chan!" a girly voice shrilled.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" a deeper, manlier voice yelled.

"Captaaain!" another voice trilled. "Ooh, it's too bright!"

The voices pierced through my mind and interrupted all of my thoughts, breaking my concentration and the spell.

"Oh, there we go. It's not bright anymore. So, Hisagi-kun, where do we search first?"

It's Rangiku.

Rangiku Matsumoto.

The awesomest lieutenant in the whole of the Soul Society.

"What about that giant hole in the wall?" Hisagi suggested, gesturing to it.

"Okay..." Momo murmured, following them at a slower, more cautious pace.

Kitsune, Szayel and I observed as Hisagi-kun and Rangiku-chan flashstepped away, leaving Momo by herself. Instead of following. She seemed almost frozen. She sensed our presence, she knew we weren't dead. Unlike the others, she wasn't so ignorant... Unfortunately.

(SUDDEN ENDING! DUN DUN DUNNNNN. Okidoke. Poll time. How much out of a rating of 1-10 do you like Momo Hinamori? Would you miss her if she died?

...No, I am not considering killing her off. Whatever gave you that idea?

WELL. Back to business.

Later on, there will be romance. Starting in book two. Cuz I'm evil like that. Anyhow, I felt like beginning a little contest because I FINALLY completed my pic -.- it took sooooo long.

Anyhow. You have to guess at least three of the pairings I'm using in this story series, but in your review you're allowed to post up to five pairings. If three or more people get them, I'll post the link to the pic in the next chapter. If somebody manages to correctly guess five of my favourite pairings, I'll pm them the prologue for the next story. Btw, to help you along, later on, I'm introducing another character (yes, these characters are very important and vital to the storyline). Her name is Sai Ciencia. She's intelligent, sarcastic, insane and has an eating problem.

This is real easy XD get guessing! ;3

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

Byebye.)


	32. Chapter Thirtyone: Kitsune vs Momo

Momo gazed at us, a vacant look in her eyes. Something's bothering her. Maybe it's because Aizen's here. She was always really attached to him for some reason. She really looked up to him.

I've never looked up to anybody except for my mother; she was willing to sacrifice herself for me. I want to be like that. I want to be able to protect everyone that I love, even if it means putting my own life on the line.

I don't see what Momo saw in Aizen. He didn't sacrifice himself for anybody, he betrayed Soul Society, and he stole Superman's hairstyle. What an amazing man; a perfectly fantastic person to idolise. Note the very, very heavy sarcasm.

"Chie-chan?... But... I thought she had disappeared..." Momo murmured.

Oh, or it could be the fact that she was smart enough to recognise me, despite how different I am now. Actually, it's only my reiatsu, but still.

"Who wants to take this one?" Szayel asked.

I looked at Kitsune expectantly.

"...Really?" she narrowed her eyes at us.

"I'll heal you first..." I left the barely half-healed Grimmjow to help Kitsune.

"...You sure?"

"He'll survive..." Szayel said as he injected Grimmjow with a strange clear liquid. Seconds later, Grimmjow made a couple of random spastic movements, Szayel seemed intrigued whilst we were confused.

"What the fuck did you give him?" Kitsune questioned.

"A scientist never reveals his secrets," Szayel smirked.

I shrugged lightly and placed my hand inside the hole replacing her bellybutton. Her injuries cleared up swiftly. They were tiny compared to the gashes on Grimmjow's body.

"She's... healing them..." Momo muttered.

"No shit, Sherlock. When'd you realize?" Kitsune said.

Momo glared as she drew her sword. I removed my hand from Kitsune's hollow hole, seeing as she was completely healed. She hissed at Momo, prepared to fight.

Momo charged at Kitsune and striked down on her with her sword. Kitsune sonido'd out of the way, dodging the attack skillfully.

She chucked her sword at Szayel as she said, "Hold this for me."

Szayel caught it with ease and grinned as he inspected it closely.

My hand slid back into Grimmjow's hollow hole, healing him whilst Kitsune fought. Momo smirked as she sent a kido her way, successfully hitting her whilst she was distracted with Szayel.

She hissed and sonido'd behind Momo, spin-kicking her head from behind, sending her flying. Her hand-to-hand fighting skills are truly amazing.

Momo retrieved herself from the ground swiftly and began casting another kido, "Hado thirty-one, Shakkaho!"

A flaming ball flew towards Kitsune, who sonido'd above Momo and landed another kick on her head, but this time she was ready for it and brought up her sword.

"Bakudo no.1, Sai!" she said.

The bonds held Kitsune for a second before they exploded with a sudden burst of reiatsu.

"Bitch. You're in for it," Kitsune said angrily.

She sonido'd down and landed a punch infused with reiatsu in her gut, sending her flying into a building.

Shit. How much training did Grimmjow put her through?

She huffed as she turned around and sauntered back to us, almost as if she was expecting a little more.

Momo actually exceeded my expectations. Normally she's this weak little bitch who always needs help.

My head suddenly dropped in agony, throbbing madly. Pain ran through my veins repeatedly, refusing to stop until my body gave out.

"It hurts..." I mumbled. It was rare that I'd ever admit to something hurting. I always felt like I had to prove that I am strong, that I can withstand anything.  
>Szayel ignored me, continuing to examine Kitsune's Zanpakuto. She held out her hand demandingly. He gave off a creepy Gin-grin and she backed away, seating herself next to me.<p>

"How's it going?" she asked, seemingly concerned.

I glanced weakly at Grimmjow. Most of his injuries were healed now, but he still refused to show any signs of life. "It's nearly... nearly done... I think... but... Open your eyes, goddamnit, Grimmjow! This hurts!" I cried, worsening the pain.

I heard the faint noise of a Zanpakuto being dragged along a rough surface, the sound making my head throb harder.

I withdrew my hand quickly as Grimmjow abruptly opened an eye, shocking me; shocking all of us. "Oi, bitch, behind you."

Momo landed a successful hit on her with another kido from behind. She coughed up blood and quickly sonido'd away. She hissed again as she reappeared behind Momo. Momo smirked, ignoring her injuries and flashstepping around herself.

"...She can sonido..." Kitsune mumbled, looking at me for an explanation.

"Shinigami have a technique similar to our sonido which they call 'flashstep'," Szayel explained briefly.

"Copycats..." Kitsune muttered.

Momo glared at her, "Arrancars are aberrations, they don't deserve to exi-" She was interrupted as she fell to the floor and began twitched spasmodically. "Wha-a-at did you d-o?"

Kitsune knelt down by Momo, grinning. "Neat trick I learnt from Grimm-sama; I can infuse my punches with reiatsu and send it to a certain area and... well... either both of your kidneys are shutting down right now or your liver is bursting." Momo began convulsing violently."Sadly, it only works on Shinigami."

"Fascinating..." Szayel said. "How would you like to have some tea in my lab with me later?"

"Che. Boring." She infused a kick with reiatsu and kicked her, sending her flying into a ruined building, possibly killing her, before sonidoing, exhausted, next to me. My vision began blurring and I became dizzy as I attempted to stand up.

Kitsune grabbed hold of my arm. "You okay?" she smiled, her voice turning into nothing more than a whisper. "Arigato gozaimasu... for healing Grimmjow-sama..." She helped me up and let me lean on her.

I barely managed the words, "I... I did it..." before I passed out.

**(YAAAY NEW CHAPPY! This chappy isn't very great, but... Aw, who am I kidding? Momo's dead! YAAAY! Now review ;P)**


	33. Chapter Thirtytwo: Innocence

**(Since I made Chie pass out I'll have to switch to Ulquiorra's POV for this chp.)**

I don't know how, or why, but my Fraccion had passed out in the enemy's arms. The enemy being Grimmjow.

I caught a glimpse of Szayel out of the corner of my eye, grinning like a madman. Obviously, he expects a fight to break out between us. Perhaps so that he can analyse our different fighting techniques.

"You'll need this," Szayel said as he threw the sword he held towards Kitsune, who caught it by the hilt skillfully. Some day she will surpass her master, for Grimmjow-trash is so incompetent that he cannot even do that.

I stepped forward towards Grimmjow, him turning to face me fully as I did.

He snarled and, without giving it a second thought, threw my Fraccion at me carelessly. A simple sonido later and she was laying peacefully in my arms.

"There. The trash is back where it belongs," Grimmjow growled, grabbing his Fraccion by the arm roughly. "Let's go find some other Shinigami to beat up."

As he attempted to drag her away, she held her ground. "Aren't you going to say thank you?"

"I do not need to say thank you to a lowly Fraccion of HIM," Grimmjow snapped.

"She saved your life!" Kitsune hissed back.

"I didn't need saving!" he claimed angrily.

"Mhm, because lying lifelessly on the ground bleeding your guts out is 'healthy,'" Szayel intervened.

"Apologise and say thank you," Kitsune said through clenched teeth.

Grimmjow sighed in defeat. "Thank you," he grumbled quietly, smacking Kitsune in the gut, causing her to fly backwards and hit her head on a nearby wall, successfully knocking her out before sonidoing away.

I nodded in approval. Not of the way he treated his Fraccion just then, but the fact that he apologised. It was so uncharacteristic of him.

Shinigami suddenly flooded out of a hole in the building nearby and into a garganta with the woman. She gazed back at me pitifully. I stared into her captivating brown eyes as she stared into my green ones. The only emotion visible in hers was sorrow, whereas mine showed none. Kurosaki flashstepped next to her, carrying a small raven-haired girl in his arms - perhaps she was the one that Halibel fought - and ushered the woman into the black gateway in front of them. Our eyes remained locked onto each other's as it closed, leaving no traces behind in the sky.

I looked down at the body in my arms. So defenceless, so limp and useless. I felt that if I held her too tightly I could break her. But I knew that, despite how weak she was, she was nowhere near dead. Just exhausted.

"Are you coming?" Szayel said, a few paces away, Kitsune resting in his arms. She'll have quite the shock when she wakes.

I nodded, beginning my journey towards the ruined building that I once knew as Las Noches. Hopefully inside isn't too damaged.

My Fraccion's fragile, pale arms snaked around my neck slowly. I'm not too comfortable with this position, but at least she's conscious. She might regenerate faster than expected.

The desert sands swirled around our legs as we paced towards the building. There was no noise, nothing to say. No smell, except for the scent of death that loitered in the air. Nothing to see, except for the bloodied bodies of the trashy warriors lying defeated on the battlefield. We had lost so much and yet gained nothing.

The walk to the entrance was long and boring, nothing on show except for the proof of our defeat. Fortunately, not much had been destroyed inside. Only Aizen-sama's quarters, I suppose.

As we strolled down the long, plain, white hall, Szayel took a turn towards his lab. "I'm going to take Kitsune to my labora-" Szayel turned around to face me as he spoke, unexpectedly stopping in mid-sentence.

My gaze shifted down to my Fraccion.

Oh. Yes.

I could feel her grip around my neck tightening, as if she was afraid that I'd drop her.

He recovered quickly. "Yes, uhm, well, I'm going to take Kitsune to my lab to recuperate whilst Grimmjow isn't arou-oof!"

The blue-haired Espada stood in front of Szayel, unmoving as they collided.

"What is a fucking fruitcake like you doing with my Fraccion?" Grimmjow growled.

"You left her unconscious in the desert. I was taking her in until she recovered. I know how to treat ladies properly, unlike someone," he raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

"If you know so well then why don't you use that knowledge instead of your scientist logic?" Grimmjow grinned. "I'll admit, I don't have a fucking clue how to treat ladies properly, - otherwise I'd have Halibel or Nel and her breasts smothering me right now, - but I do know that dissecting them isn't part of it."

I managed to resist the urge to roll my eyes as they began a fight, continuing down the path to my Fraccion's room.

"Heh, looks like somebody finally found Ulquiorra likeable," Grimmjow smirked as I passed him.

"I'm more likeable than you, trash," I spat in response.

"Yeah, yeah," he waved me off dismissively.

I tuned out their voices as the ruckus resumed. I don't have time to waste listening to such trash. The trip down that hall alone was incredibly long. Maybe Aizen-sama should consider remodelling. During the trip to her room, I bumped into yet another disturbing piece of trash.

"Hey Ulqui-kun," Loly said in a flirty manner. "What is she doing here?" I could see that she was trying her best to sustain her tone, but after seeing my Fraccion wrapped around me like this, I don't think she's that happy anymore.

"What do you want, trash?" I deadpanned.

"I want you to drop the little bitch and realise I'm the one for you," she admitted bluntly, twirling a stray strand of jet-black hair around her finger.

"I don't have time for trash like you. Step aside," I commanded authoritatively.

"But Ulqui-kun..." I almost twitched. I'm so tempted to cero her right now.

"No." I stepped past her and continued on my way.

I swear, with every step I take this hall is extending another five feet. I take a moment to wonder whether I've accidentally slipped into one of Szayel's traps. I know where they all are - you'd be amazed with how much information he keeps on show. Probably hoping that it would make him look superior to everybody else who sees it, but really it looks like a two-year-old found paper and pens and decided to make a picture. It's so easy to understand. - and I don't think this is one of the many locations that they're hidden in. I brought up a mental map of where they were placed. I was so lost in my thoughts for a moment that I didn't notice my Fraccion's eyelids lift slowly, revealing the aquamarine orbs beneath them.

"I... Ulquiorra-sa... sama... I... I did it... I... I fixed him... I heal... healed Grimmjow... I did it," she whispered weakly in a slightly triumphant tone. I don't know why she would bother. Grimmjow is trash. He isn't worth saving.

"Sleep," I instructed her.

Her aquamarine eyes shut once again as I finally reached the end of another ridiculously long hall. A few halls later and I was at her room. I entered, stepping softly in order for her to remain asleep.

When I came to the bed, I lowered my upper body to put her down. After feeling her body land on the bed, I retrieved my hands from underneath her and attempted to leave. My attempt was in vain. Her arms still grasped tightly around my neck. It was no longer the fear of being dropped that kept her like that; it was the fear of being let go, the fear of being left alone.

Still, I removed them carefully and laid them on her stomach. No sooner had I, she rolled over onto her side and snatched the pillow from underneath her head, hugging it so tightly that it could burst. Her dark brown hair was scattered on the mattress underneath her, a couple of stray strands hanging over her young, pure face.

She is so innocent when she's sleeping, I thought to myself. If only she was always like that.

**(Please forgive any possible OOCness. I'm too happy to write like Ulquiorra.**

**I'm tempted to actually end the story here then do an epilogue... or I could stretch it out to 35 chapters before doing an epilogue. I do have one last idea...**

**...Yeah, I'll stretch it. HAVE ALL THE REVIEWS! ;D**

**!**

**Who wants to draw me a cover? ;/ jk jk I have the perfect idea for one and I need to improve...**

**ANYHOWWWW. REVIEW! ^^ bye bye now!)**


	34. Chapter Thirtythree: Superiority

My hands slipped inside the pockets on my hakama as I turned around to face the doorway, wandering towards it to find Aizen-sama and see if he is in need of my assistance.

Waiting for me at the doorway was Hueco Mundo's favourite slut, Loly Aivirrne. The only reason she's so interested in me is because she's curious of what I'm like in bed. I'm one of the very few non-trashy people in Hueco Mundo who hasn't slept with her.

"Seriously," she began. "What's so damn special about her?"

"For one, she doesn't slag off to everybody she meets," I said, pushing past her rudely. She is trash. Trash is not to be respected.

"And?" she said, unimpressed and slightly offended. "I bet she's so stupid if you asked her what a wet dream was, she wouldn't know."

"You say that like everyone should know it."

"Because they should; it's common knowledge."

I stopped in my tracks. "My Fraccion is pure. If you dare taint her innocent mind with your dirt I will kill you personally, trash." I gazed back briefly, satisfied as I saw her expression; mouth gaping open and eyes glaring daggers at me.

As I set my eyes back on the path in front of me, she began speaking again, her glare becoming even more harsh; you could hear it so clearly in her tone. "You like her, don't you? That's why you're so protective over her, isn't it?" By now I could feel her eyes boring holes through the back of my head.

"No. I have no feelings towards her. I know no feelings..." I trailed off. "And Aizen-sama is trusting me to keep her safe."

"Yeah, right, you claim that but-"

"Stop dragging this argument out. I don't need to answer to trash like you," I said. "You will leave me alone, and you will most definitely leave her alone. Otherwise I will kill you." I turned to face her. "And trust me, nobody would miss such trash as you." And with that, I took my leave.

I didn't mind the long walk to see Aizen-sama now that I don't have to carry her around with me or speak to the whorish-trash. I made my way there quite quickly with no distractions. Perhaps Grimmjow is still occupied with the trashy argument against Szayel.

I arrived at Aizen-sama's chambers, or what's left of them. Everything from the doorway and beyond was nothing more but rubble.

"Ulquiorra."

"Aizen-sama," I turned to him and bowed down swiftly.

"I've told you so many times, there's no need to be so formal all of the time."

"My deepest apologies, Aizen-sama. But people of your standard deserve to be treated with the utmost respect."

"I know," he smirked. "How is Chika doing?"

"She will be fine. As far as I can tell, she is uninjured. Even if she was, her regeneration is abnormally powerful so she would still be fine."

"What about the test?"

"It was successful. She will be a most useful asset in your army."

"Thank you, Ulquiorra. Now you may go."

Go where? I asked myself. I have nowhere to go, nothing to do. Aizen-sama doesn't need my assistance, my Fraccion is sleeping, I don't want to talk to Grimmjow-trash, Szayel-trash, Spoon-trash or Whore-trash...

Each hall I passed through seemed so long. Much longer than I knew them to be. The monotone colours of white and grey covered each one.

Perhaps I am just stumbling through this never ending dream. What is my purpose here? To be of assistance for Aizen-sama in battle of course, but what happens afterwards?

I found myself in front of the meeting room. With hesitation, I held my pale, aristocratic hands up against the fake sunlight that beamed out of the small holes in the walls that the battle had created. I narrowed my eyes against the glare of the sun.

My fingers slid over the cold marble table. There was not much comparision between my skin colour and the white of the marble but it reminded me of who I am. A cold, emotionless Hollow, whom stands for nothingness. Having nothing and having nothing to lose.

What was strange is that my Fraccion is the exact opposite to me. She has everything to lose. Her Shinigami friends, her loyalty to Aizen-sama or her life.

She has those useless human emotions, useless tears and useless things to lose.

"Ulqui-bat!" I almost jumped. ALMOST.

There was only one other who had that annoyingly cheerful voice. But I couldn't say anything, she was my superior.

"What are you doing here trash?"

"I am fine, thank you." Akiro Akashi beamed.

"..."

"Yes it is indeed a pleasant day. Why thank you Ulqui-bat, I know my hair is totally awesome," she said, running her fingers through her multi-coloured hair.

"I... never said anything of the sort." I looked at her with my expression of indifference.

"I know you didn't. That's why I'm saying it since you've got a stick up your ass. You should seriously consider smiling more often. I'm starting to think you're depressed or something, Emo-spada." And there she went, ranting on about something which I zoned out on.

"..." I started walking away and to my disappointment, she bounced after me.

"...Look! A unicorn!" I didn't look. Akiro sighed at this and pulled out a notebook from nowhere and scrawled something in it with a pen.

"Trash. What did you write?"

"A statement concerning your depression," the Segunda stated frankly.

"..."

"Yes, yes, I know. You should go to a doctor for a checkup. But then again...They'll have a heart attack when they discover that you don't have a heart beat."

I zoned out.

"By the way, how is Chikara?"

"She's fine."

"Good, good." And she jotted down something else in her mysterious book. I continued walking around the corridors, hoping to lose her, but with no such luck. Then out of the blue she asked, "Ulquiorra-san, are you on crack?"

I stopped abruptly. Akiro's hard head crashed into my back.

"Itai..." She rubbed her forehead. "Anywho. Are you or aren-"

"No, I'm not on crack, Trash."

"Good, good." And she set back to work, writing more stuff in her book.

Do you think it would be too obvious if I ripped up that irritating blue notebook of hers and threw my superior out the window?

I think not...

**(OMG THERES 100 REVIEWS! Thank you to everybody who reviewed, I love you aaalll! ^^**

**Well. This chappy was written partially by me and other partially by Alphabet! So thank you ;P**

**I have no idea what else to say. Oh, yes I do. I like spelling 'superiority' hehehe. Picture of Seika hereeeee:**

**i1197. photobucket albums/aa421/ChieLuvsBleach/Pics %20I%20drew/Sei1. png**

**Remember to remove the spaces or it won't work :P**

**Right. Well. I wanna end this soon. Suggestions how to end it?**

**Remember to review, bye byeee)**


	35. Chapter Thirtyfour: The Tree Hit Me!

**(Returning to Chie's POV again)**

Black.

The only colour visible to me as I lay motionless on the bed.

White.

The colour of the ceiling when I slowly opened my aquamarine eyes.

The moment that the warm pillow that I held close to me slipped out of my grasp, a cool breeze was able to rush over the little skin I had on show, but still causing me to shiver, although it didn't really bother me all that much.

The only thing I was able to hear was my breathing. Such quiet breaths that they weren't much different from the silence.

I wanted to stand up and walk away to find out if everybody was all right, but at the same time, I didn't want to move. Everything was so quiet and peaceful. I felt that if I stood up, that ideal would just shatter.

Regardless, I stood up anyway.

I head for the exit at a slow, relaxed pace, trading the safety of my room for the supposed dangers of the hall.

"Are you okay?" a familiar cold voice questioned.

"I'm fine... I think," I answered calmly. I gazed up at him, opening my mouth to ask the questions that had bothered me for a while now. "Is Momo dead? Did Kitsune survive?"

"Grimmjow's Fraccion survived and I presume the other trash is dead."

"Oh..." my head hung low sullenly. Hinamori-kun is dead... Although I never really did care for her, it's still quite sad. Fuyu-taichou's lost a good lieutenant, Izuru-san and Renji-kun have lost a good friend, but worst of all, my Captain has lost a childhood friend.

"You did surprisingly well, Fraccion." My head jolted up in shock.

"I-I did?" I stuttered. He nodded in confirmation.

"You did, but there is still an enormous amount of room for improvement."

"Hey!" Grimmjow shouted, storming through the hall towards Ulquiorra-sama. "I hope you haven't forgotten our little contest between our two Fraccion. We shall prove once and for all that MY training is SUPERIOR!"

"Of course I didn't forget, trash," he replied, showing absolutely no interest whatsoever.

"Next week, midnight, at the training grounds, DO NOT BE LATE!" Grimmjow said before stomping through the halls again.

"Understood, trash," he nodded. He turned to me and spoke, "To Szayel's lab." He walked down the hall with me unsteadily following behind.

"Why are we going to Szayel's lab?" I asked.

"To heal you quickly so we can train."

"I don't need healing I'm perfectly-"I attempted to argue, completely contradicting myself as I almost tripped over my own feet clumsily. "...Perfectly fine?"

He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. No more than five seconds later, my feet were back on the ground; the ground of Szayel's lab.

When he noticed us enter, he immediately quit what he was doing and spun round to greet us. "Hello, my fellow Arrancar, how may I help you on this joyous day?"

His smile was a little... overly cheesy? He probably hoped to impress us in order to gain another test subject.

"My Fraccion is hurt and needs to be at full strength in twenty-four hours. DO NOT pull any tricks or I will inform Aizen-sama and relieve you of your title, Trash," Ulquiorra-sama said.

"But then, who will be the replacement Octava?" I inquired.

He hesitated to answer. "...That is for Aizen-sama to decide." With that, he left, leaving me in the 'caring' hands of a possible mad scientist. He glanced back at Szayel, giving him the evil eye before continuing on his way.

Szayel went back to finish his previous work, then pat the seat next to him, motioning for me to sit. I obeyed. When my butt hit the chair he turned around wearing one of Gin's rather creepy grins.

"...What are you gonna do to me?" I asked all too innocently.

"Inject you with this... and this... and you should be ready very... soon..." he said, gathering some syringes. Damnit, I hate injections.

"And what are they gonna do to me...?"

"Heal you a little whilst I eat. I can't inject you with my new drugs and face Ulquiorra's wrath without having dinner first," he nodded towards his Fraccion.

I paled. "...They're dinner...?"

"Of course. Excellent source of protein. Now just relax and give me your arm."

Reluctantly, I rolled up my sleeve and held out my arm and braced myself for the injections. I cringed slightly as the needles pierced my skin and the liquid oozed into my bloodstream.

"There. Now hurry along, I have to eat," he smiled, turning to his Fraccion.

I speed-walked towards the door uneasily. I couldn't wait to get out of there. Cannibalism is so... disturbing.

Just as I was about to reach for the door handle, the door flew open and I narrowly dodged being hit by an unconscious Kitsune, all bloody and grotesque, thrown at Szayel.

I blanched at the sight of blue-haired man standing in the doorway. "Heal her. Fifteen minutes tops. No funny shit of yours. Drop her off at my door."

He glared at me and stepped out. Well, nice way to treat your saviour. Without me you'd be dead. I'll remember this next time I see you lying unconscious with your guts spilling out and various limbs and other body parts surrounding what's left of your body.

Szayel's disappointed sigh snapped me out of my thoughts. "I'm so hungry," he murmured as he caught Kitsune effortlessly and laid her on a metal table. He searched some other tables full of different tools and potions, grabbing some complicated items before returning to Kitsune's body.

I would heal her, but I think if I did it might defeat the purpose of healing me. After all, saving Grimmjow was how I got myself into this situation.

"You should leave now. Ulquiorra probably wants you back and I might have to operate on her."

I stared uneasily at him, every muscle in my body felt so rigid as I struggled to walk out. Soon, the effects of the injections kicked in and I felt rejuvenated. Taking advantage of this, I instantly sonido'd away and to the place I assumed Ulquiorra-sama would be training me in.

He looked as if he'd just finished setting everything up when he noticed me. "Good. You're here."

He cautiously checked me over to see if Szayel had caused any damage. No new injuries to show, I'm good.

"First speed, power comes later. No matter how strong your opponents are, if they can't hit you they are useless. Now start. Ten laps to that tree," he gestured to the tree in the distance, "and back."

"Is sonido allowed?" I questioned.

He pondered for a moment. "...Sonido is allowed after the first nine laps."

I shrugged lightly. "Okay." I stormed off in the direction of the tree. I felt so able and unrestricted as the wind rushed through my hair and grazed over my skin. That sense of freedom you get when you run is like no other. I love it.

Or at least I did love it...

...Until it whacked me in the face.

I glared at the tree as I got up, - I was nowhere near it, I swear! - murmuring curses under my breath before bursting out with, "The tree hit me!"

"Continue running."

I resumed the trip, but only for a second before falling flat on my face.

"The tree tripped me!"

He blinked. "...Continue."

I made the journey back safely and stopped when I was near enough. I jabbed my finger towards the tree. "I think the tree is broken."

When Ulquiorra-sama said: 'Run to that building twenty times and back.' I could've sworn the tree muttered, "...Bugger."

I began my new course for the building, slowing down and cautiously observing it as I got closer.

"What are you waiting for? Hurry up, we don't have all day."

"Is this one gonna hit me or trip me too?"

"Chikara!"

"Fine, fine..."

I sprinted towards the building. As I made a U-turn to go back I found my face in the sand again.

"You see? I told you!"

Ulquiorra-sama sonido'd behind the building. I got up and joined him, only to face a certain blue-haired Fraccion-torturer who was currently rolling on the ground in laughter.

"What do you think you are doing?" Ulquiorra-sama asked.

At the sight of him, his laughing ceased and was replaced by a cocky grin. "Some Fraccion," he shrugged as he got up. "I was bored and Kitsune ain't back yet." He paused to check his imaginary watch. "She should be back now, though." He sonido'd away, Ulquiorra-sama's glare following him the whole way.

"Cero the tree," he commanded.

REVENGE!

I smirked as the golden light danced in my palm until I fired it in a way similar to a laser beam at my target. It hit perfectly, ash surrounding what was once the menace that tripped me up and punched me in the face.

When the ash had cleared, another figure was standing beside the tree.

"Nice shot... for a woman."

**(idk where the tree idea came from but I love it so much XD I had so much fun writing this chappy, especially cuz I was doing it with the awesomest bff eveeeerrr~ GrimmjowKunsKitten! :3**

**Oh ye and I finally know how to end UA. HURRAY! But I will rewrite it. Later. Much later.**

**NOW REVIEW OR ELSE!)**


	36. Chapter Thirtyfive: Time's Up

"Nice shot... for a woman."

"Nnoitra. What are you doing here?" Ulquiorra-sama asked. "I held out on Grimmjow now go before I actually do hurt someone."

"Ya wouldn't. Ya don't have the guts to even try to hurt me," Nnoitra grinned smugly. "And if ya did, I'd still beat ya."

"...Cero," Ulquiorra-sama murmured, an emerald-green cero blasting from his index finger as he pointed it towards his target.

When the sand, smoke, and whatever other substances that danced freely through the air had cleared, Nnoitra stood unharmed, a short way away from his original position, his smirk growing. "Is that really the best ya got?"

In the blink of an eye, Ulquiorra-sama disappeared. A cero and a flying spoon assured me of his position a moment later.

The nearby building caved in as the weight of Nnoitra's body crashed in on it. Relatively unscathed, Nnoitra's hand reached for his weapon. He charged towards Ulquiorra-sama, who skillfully caught the sword in one hand and retaliated with another cero to the face. The impact from the short-range cero sent Nnoitra flying off into the distance, never to be seen again - or so we hope...

"...Trash," he muttered as he dusted himself off.

"That was so... easy. Teach me to fight like that!" I yelled enthusiastically.  
>"Fine... Start on your ceros... try to cero through that wall."<p>

I immediately obeyed, the golden cero flying right through the wall and consuming everything in its path.

He stared. If you looked deep enough, you'd see that he was in a state that seemed almost surprised. "...I'll be back." He sonido'd away, leaving me to fend for myself out in the dangerous desert of Hueco Mundo.

I sat down and spent the next few minutes drawing in the sand, tracing with each of my fingers in turn to give the picture a little more... variety. Each stroke was so free. I didn't know what I was drawing, really. They were only lines. Somehow they joined together to form a picture. I smiled as I lifted my finger after adding the last line. The final picture was something to be proud of, until an inconvenient gust of wind blew sand onto it. I was just about to scream out a string of curse words to the invisible demon when I noticed a familiar face had returned.

With him, he had a few oddly-shaped characters. They bounced around excitedly. I quickly counted them all. Twelve in total.

"Try ceroing through these things whilst they are moving. I had Szayel inject them with something to increase their speed so pay attention," Ulquiorra-sama commanded. He moved out of the way, standing on the sidelines to watch.

"Where'd you find them?" I asked.

"They're just a few of Szayel's many, many... many Fraccion."

"Won't he be angry if I kill them?"

"He can bring them back to life."

"I still don't want to hurt them..."

"Chikara..."

"Fine, fine..."

I charged a cero almost instantly. The hyped-up Arrancar were still bounding around happily when the remnants of the cero had cleared. Twelve.

"I missed them all?!"

"If you want more accuracy, try focusing the energy in your fingertip instead of your palm."

Easier said than done.

I attempted again, this time trying Ulquiorra-sama's strategy. I was unsuccessful at first, but with every cero I improved a little more. Soon, I was able to fire it from all of my fingers collectively. It took a while, - actually, it took all night, because I could just about see the fake sun beginning to rise. He allowed me to leave to sleep ages ago, but I was too stubborn to listen - but I did manage to focus the power completely in just one finger in the end. It was a tiring process, but it was worth it. Afterwards, I was so much more accurate. Eliminating the Arrancar was easy.

One left. All right.

"Cero," I mumbled tiredly.

I missed.

I twitched. "Cero."

I missed again.

"...Cero..."

I missed... again.

"When I cero you, you're supposed to die, okay?!" I shouted. "Cero, cero, cero!"

Missed, missed and missed.

"Screw it." I sonido'd to him. Keeping up with his speed was difficult at first but once I'd worked out the pattern in his movements it was easy. I grabbed hold of the Arrancar's arm, sporting a psychotic grin as I whispered 'say goodbye' followed by a cero.

Only after he fell to the floor I realised what I had done.

I just killed twelve innocent Arrancar...

But wait... Arrancar aren't innocent...

But I still killed them... so I'm just as bad as them...

...I'm a monster.

"Well done. You have improved a greatly," he congratulated me. I gazed at the ground. Everything fell so silent, I could hear him breathing.

"I'm a monster," I murmured.

"It comes with the position," he said.

"But what about..." I tried to think of somebody I could use to falsify his statement. "Akiro-san? She's so chirpy and nice, she couldn't possibly be a murderer... Can she? And what about that sleepy guy from the meetings? Or Halibel-san? They don't seem like the type to kill, and if they do then they probably do it to protect something they care about, which is okay... Right?"

"You're right. But more often than not, an Arrancar loses all sense of morality. Killing to protect doesn't exist for an Arrancar. They have nothing to protect, so it's just killing. You, on the other hand, could be an exception." I averted my sight from the floor and fixated it on him, listening intently to what he had to say. "You are special. Your regeneration is far more powerful than probably any other Arrancar. Because of that, you remember your past life, correct?" I nodded. "If you still have some of the memories that you created in your previous life, chances are you will also have retained some other humane aspects. For example; morality and emotions. Most Hollows know nothing but anger, hate, sadness, void... It's very rare that they know any feelings other than these. You've been lucky enough to keep your dynamic personality beyond death. You aren't a monster, remember that."

"...Thank you." I wrapped my arms around him, holding him tightly in my embrace. We remained like that for no more than a second before I realised what I was doing was probably pretty awkward for him (and me) and I let go. "I, uhm... Sorry," I said nervously. "So, what do we do next?"

"Hm..."

* * *

><p>Days passed and nights flew by. I'd spend the day training, training, training. Nothing else was allowed on my agenda except for training. Even during a meeting, Ulquiorra-sama would leave me with some of Szayel's Fraccion and make me practise my ceroes or sonido. Nights went by so quickly. I'd leap into bed, sore as hell, asleep before I hit the mattress. The next morning would be full of anxiety. I dreaded the activities that would come the minute I finished dressing myself - and sometimes I'd be dragged out there without even being able to do that - because I had noticed that each day the training would get harder and harder. Heck, each hour was getting more difficult.<p>

The week was nearly up. We'd organised for Aizen, Gin, Tosen and the other Espada to come and watch us fight. None of them seemed particularly interested from what I've heard, except for Aizen. He was curious to see how far I've come; how much use I could be of to him.

Swords clashed. Emerald eyes met blue ones briefly before the former-mentioned of the fighters retreated back to his original place. Noticing the lack of pressure on his sword, I hopped back myself.

"You're improving."

Every time I heard those two words, I'd get giddy with glee. It meant I was one step closer to winning the challenge.

"Thanks to you. I wouldn't have been able to come this far without you," I attempted to force a smile. My everything hurt so much.

"Once more. Then you may retire to bed for the night."

Once more. Could I even handle that? I was beaten, bloodied and bruised. I didn't think I could go once more. At least, not without dying. He, on the other hand, didn't even have a scratch on him. He wasn't even using half of his true power!

I vanished, reappearing behind him with a cero charged and aimed for his arm. Purposely; I don't want to hurt him beyond repair. In this week he'd helped me improve my ceroes tremendously. He grabbed my hand from behind me, the cero dissipating into the air. He aimed a high kick for my head, which I ducked under and sonido'd away from. I reappeared behind him. He probably predicted this, and shot a cero towards me, but I'd already moved. I was standing a few feet away from him, almost directly behind him. One of my Bala shots scraped across his cheek lightly. He retaliated with a well-aimed Bala of his own, catching me in the leg, completely off guard as I attempted to get him from behind once again. I retrieved my sword from its sheath and charged towards him.

"Idiot, your sword is a last resort," he said in monotone as he raised a hand to block the strike.

I ignored him and pressed down further on the blade, hoping, praying just to see a single droplet of blood run down his hand. To get through his Hierro would be such an achievement...

With a bored expression upon his face, he fired a cero towards me. Instinctively, I sonido'd a short distance away from where I was, taking my blade and my hopes with me. I glared, feigning another sword strike to distract him. I sonido'd behind him the moment my blade almost touched him and slashed from behind instead. His hand held the distance between him and my blade.

He pointed towards the ground and muttered, "Cero."

There was an explosion at my feet, the impact sending me flying through the air. I somehow skidded to a stop in mid-air. A powerful gust of wind reminded me that I was wearing a skirt.

"Don't look at me!" I blushed as I attempted to push the skirt down.

He was desperately trying to refrain from sweat-dropping. "Maybe you should wear something a little more practical? Just a suggestion."

"But I like skirts and dresses!" I whined.

He sighed and shot a feeble Bala, which I very narrowly managed to dodge. When I finally fixed my skirt, I grasped my sword tightly and faked another strike from behind, hopping into the sky above him to fire a cero immediately afterwards. He dodged and came above me, firing a cero of his own. I sonido'd out of its path. By now, my body had started to ache even more and the fight was becoming pointlessly long. I was beginning to lose interest. Somebody else must've agreed with me, because another cero flew towards my target; a red one.

"Time's up."

* * *

><p><strong>Omfg I'm soooo sorry it took so long to update but-<strong>

**Chie: Roxie-chan was being a lazy bugger and would rather play Bubble Mania and read Ragecomics than write about me =(**

**Me: Exactly what she said.**

**Chie: *glare***

***awkward silence***

**WELL.**

**UA has one more crappy chapter then it's the epilogue then it's over. HURRAH!**

**I'm tempted to start another story - a Bleach chatroom one. I know it's been done like THOUSAAANDS of times before, but mine'll be awesomer...**

**Because...**

**IT'LL INVOLVE ME! MWUAHAHAHA!**

**But I dunno yet.**

**I might not do it.**

**I want to be able to focus my everything into Vacation?.**

**Speaking of which, should I change the name of it?**

**Here's the summary/blurb/whateverthefrikyoucallit:**

**When one of Szayel's experiments go wrong during an attack on Karakura, Espada and Fraccion become human; stranded in the human world until their powers return. Some would call this a vacation, but is it really? With their lack of human knowledge, how will they be able to survive?**

**So far, the options I've got are:**

**Summer Paradise**

**Vacation?**

**Here's To Us (might not use this one)**

**I BET YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHERE I GOT TWO OUT OF THREE OF THOSE TITLES! Here's a hint, one I made up.**

**Feel free to suggest some others.**

**...So...uhm...yeah. B'bye!**

**Chie: Don't forget to review! Bye bye!**


End file.
